


Media minds and video hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Social Media, Youtuber AU, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a burnt omelette, an English accent and a few hundred tweets. Angie loves the attention. Peggy, on the other hand, is seriously debating deleting her YouTube channel.<br/>Or the one where Peggy is an British YouTuber, well known for her self defense videos and making fun of her roommate Howard Stark, and Angie is an american YouTuber, infamous for talking too much and occasionally cooking.<br/>They meet somewhere in the middle of the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Omelette

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, I mentioned on tumblr that the first chapter is going to be a whole lot shorter than the others because I just needed to set the scene. Also if Peggy seems a bit OOC it's because this isn't set in the 1940's and she isn't a spy, I tried to keep her as in character as I could though. Her dialogue is easy to write because I know the slang whereas with Angie i'm like an old woman googling things like "Do americans say naff?"  
> Anyway enjoy :) feedback is always appreciated!

Angie’s not really sure how it all began.

Actually what she does remember is a dumb comment from Sarah about how Angie talks too much and should maybe channel that into something useful. (Sarah being _Slutty Sarah_ , who has a slightly famous YouTube channel that consists of too much cleavage and makeup tutorials.)

What she doesn’t recall is when her “useful channelling” overtook Slutty Sarah’s YouTube channel at the speed of a particularly strong gale and gained over 15k subscribers. Of course she can’t help but feel glee at the fact Sarah’s snide comment about Angie’s talkativeness caused her own doom, what can she say - she’s always loved getting back at people.

Angie has fallen into a routine now, over the year or so that her YouTube channel has been running. Boring is a word her father would choose to describe her routine, so heavily affected by electronic devices and Wi-Fi that she’s now more part of the virtual world than the real one. Generally, Angie thinks, that’s a not a bad thing, but even as she logs on to her old laptop, previously owned by two of her brothers, she can imagine her father’s stern voice in her head.

It’s a good thing she doesn’t live with her family anymore, sure she loves them, but it’s nicer now that she only meets them once a week for dinner. Less… overbearing.

Plus, nineteen is a bit too old to still be living with parents, at least that’s what Sarah tells her.

Angie really needs to stop taking advice from a person with slutty at the start of their name.

Nevertheless, Sarah inadvertently started all this and it’s the best thing Angie has, so she should really be grateful.

One of the only non-hand-me-down things in Angie’s small apartment is her camera. For weeks she saved up to buy it and it is her pride and joy, sleek and black with and excellent mic and a clear image. Honestly, Angie would probably give up one of her brothers before she gave up her camera. (Probably Hector, he’s always making sexist jokes at the dinner table anyway and Angie doesn’t have time for that.)

Setting up her camera on a cheap tripod with precision, Angie makes sure the angle isn’t crooked before she hits record.

“Hi.” Angie waves as she slumps down in the chair positioned in front of the lens. Talking to a camera should feel awkward, she supposes, but really Angie can talk to anything.

“So today I thought I’d do a second ‘Cook with Angie’ video, considering your reaction to the first. To be honest though,” Angie does an over the top shrug. “I don’t even remember recording that. Just finding it on my camera, editing it and putting it up for you guys. So yeah, I’ll do some cooking for you, figured I’d make an omelette, cause then not much can go wrong. So let’s get cracking!”

Putting her face in her hands Angie groans, “Okay that was awful, I’m so sorry.”

Small is one word to describe Angie’s kitchen, if she had a thesaurus perhaps she would use the words tiny, petite, or maybe even go as far to say it was minuscule. But she doesn’t have a thesaurus, or an overly large vocabulary, so she goes with small. It’s an apt description.

Still she has an oven and some eggs and a pan, which is enough to make an omelette.

Cracking the eggs into a bowl, Angie smiles at the camera. “This is the bit where my ma usually whisks the eggs together, but I don’t have a whisk so I’m gonna use a fork. You have to fork the eggs.” Eyes widening, Angie squeals. “Actually no! You mustn’t fork eggs!” Waiting for a second, she then pulls a clumsy wink at the camera. “At least not without their consent.”

It’s a bad joke, but isn’t that really all her channel is?

After putting the mixture into the pan, Angie turns the oven onto a low heat and turns to face the camera. “While we’re waiting for the omelette to magically turn from liquid into its vaguely enjoyable rubber substance, I guess I’ll read some of your tweets.”

She grabs her laptop and pulls up twitter, scrolling to find some interesting ones. _“ **@knivesarecoolsometimes** : @AngieMartismelly you’re very pretty._” Angie looks up. “Okay so maybe I choose to read that one out because I’m a little vain. That’s okay, everyone has flaws… Except me, I’m perfect. But thank you for that. Side note your twitter name suggests maybe you should see a therapist about something. Next one.”

“ ** _@PCarterisbae_** _: @AngieMartismelly pls pls pls do a Q &A video._” Scrunching up her nose, Angie feigns offense. “Who is PCarter and why are they bae not me?! Also yes a Q&A video is in the works guys.” Angie looks behind her to check her omelette and it’s not quite cooked yet. “I think I have time for some more.”

“ ** _@TopPeggyCarterfan:_** _@AngieMartismelly when are you going to do another cook with Angie.”_ Angie gestures behind her, arms waving rapidly about. “Now! Also I need to flip the omelette, just a sec.” Grabbing a spatula, Angie flips the omelette with the skill of a professional chef and is pleased to see that it’s not burnt underneath. Or stuck to the pan. (It’s happened before. Many times.)

“Also.” She puts the spatula down and beelines back to the camera. “Is PCarter the same person as Peggy Carter? Why are you all her fans? Who even is she? You know what, I’m going to google Peggy Carter.”

Fingers typing rapidly, Angie pokes out her tongue in concentration as she types in the unfamiliar name, commenting on the results as they pop up. “Peggy Carter is a well-known British YouTuber who first started her channel in 2011.” She trails off, looking up at the camera. “Are you guys- are you… _YouTube cheating on me?_ ” She says it softly, letting her voice wobble and tears even spring into her eyes – her ma always told her she would make a good actress.

Back on task, Angie looks back to the computer screen, pretending to wipe away some tears. “This dame better be good, I’d hate to know you cheated on me with some gal who can’t even tell her left from her right.”

Opening up Peggy Carter’s channel, Angie clicks on the first video and lets out a breath as it pops up. “Blimey this gal is gorgeous, I don’t blame you for watching _now_.” She wiggles her eyebrows at the camera, before diverting her attention back to the screen.

Even though she was half joking, Angie wasn’t lying - Peggy Carter _is_ gorgeous. She has full red lips and curled dark hair, her eyes seem kind and they’re the nicest shade of brown that Angie has ever seen. Her teeth are straight and white and then there’s the _accent_. Angie’s already enraptured and the woman has only said hello.

“Usually my videos have more… planning then this.” The woman, Peggy, looks slightly disgruntled before continuing. “But today I have decided to inform you all of a problem that has been getting on my nerves lately, a problem, I’m sure, that a lot of you have to deal with. That’s right. I’m talking about… Roommates.” The camera zooms in dramatically on Peggy’s face and Angie lets out a giggle. Music begins playing in the background. “Okay so the first problem with roommates is they steal your stuff.” Peggy’s voice overlays a video of her angrily snatching back a book from a good looking young man with dark hair and a moustache.

“The next issue is the _constant_ singing in the shower.” The video shows Peggy lying in bed, with a pillow shoved over her head and a weird out of tune rendition of amazing grace happening in the background.

Angie is so captured in the video that before she knows it, it reaches the end and Peggy is saying the usual stuff about liking and subscribing and also telling everyone to check out her self-defence videos, which Angie will _definitely_ be doing later. (Hello yes, good looking Englishwoman in sweaty workout clothes. What’s not too like?)

It’s not until she smells burning that Angie remembers she is actually filming a video right now.

“Oh shit!” Running to the oven, Angie turns it off before scraping what she can of the omelette into the trash and putting the pan in the sink. That’ll be hard to wash up later.

Hastily she opens some windows, before rushing back to the camera and panting out. “I mean sheesh. Sorry Nona.” She smiles sheepishly, hoping her face isn’t too red. “You know the drill guys, like and subscribe and all that. Next week I’ll do a Q&A for you guys.”

Suddenly the smoke alarm starts beeping loudly and the video ends with Angie looking up in alarm.

*

Peggy is sitting on her bed, scrolling monotonously through her twitter feed on her phone. Tiredness aches in every bone in her body from her daily exercise routine and she has yet to change out of her gym clothes. She should probably do that soon.

Her eyes are almost drifting shut as she reads through the tweets, but they all say the same thing.

**_@Grenadesike:_ ** _@APeggyCarter are you aware that @AngieMartismelly burnt her omelette because of you_

**_@0ne1astdance:_ ** _@APeggyCarter, @AngieMartismelly thinks you’re hot lol_

**_@FrozenIce:_ ** _@APeggyCarter how dare you do that to the omelette…?_

There are about a hundred more, not that Peggy’s bothered to count.

“Howard?” Peggy calls, looking up from her phone.

Her roommate pops his head through her bedroom door. “Jeez Peg, not that I mind but warn a guy when you’re wearing practically nothing okay.”

Peggy looks down at her workout ensemble of a tank top and some lycra shorts, before throwing her pillow at Howard. “Wanker.”

“That’s not what the girls say.” Howard says, with a wink and a sly grin.

“Oh believe me I know what the girls say.” Peggy snaps. “I hear it through the thin walls of _our_ apartment when I’m trying to sleep. Honestly I’m scared to touch any surface that isn’t in my own room.”

Howard makes a slightly uncomfortable shifty face and Peggy gasps. “Howard!”

“It was one time.” The man defends. “I was drunk - I thought it was my room.”

“Oh dear lord I’m going to have to bleach my entire room.”

“Well it didn’t make a difference until you knew so…”

“Howard.” Peggy’s voice is sharp. “I need you to remember that I know five different styles of martial arts and then I need you to get very scared.”

Changing the subject rapidly, Howard asks. “Why did you call me in here, Peggy?”

“Oh.” Brows furrowing Peggy looks down at her phone. “Do you know anything about an omelette burning incident that involved me?”

“What?” Befuddlement etches its way onto Howards features.

“It’s all over twitter look.” Peggy reads a random tweet. “ _@APeggyCarter I bet @AngieMartismelly was looking forward to eating that omelette._ ”

“Who’s Angie Martismelly?” Howard asks, “Is she hot?”

Peggy sighs. “I don’t even know why I agreed to live with you.”

“Maybe it’s my charm.”

“Hmm,” Raising an eyebrow at her friends comment, Peggy clicks on _@AngieMartismelly_ ’s twitter page. Yes, she is hot, not that Peggy would ever tell Howard that. Her twitter photo is her pulling a stupid face, but it’s still easy to see the beauty that lies in her features – with blue eyes and hair that isn’t quite blonde but a light shade of brown. “She’s another YouTuber.”

“Why do you sound surprised?” Howard has wandered over to Peggy and is desperately trying to look at her phone.

“Well… actually I suppose you’re right, it’s not that surprising is it?” Peggy looks at Howard expectantly.

Miming ignorance, Howard retorts. “I’m sorry did you ask a question. I stopped listening after ‘I suppose you’re right’.”

“Honestly Howard, you are the biggest twat I’ve ever met.”

“And proud of it.” Howard grins, before snatching Peggy’s phone out of her hands and looking at it greedily. “Wow she _is_ hot. I would totally bang her.”

“ _She,_ ” Peggy takes the phone back. “Is nineteen.”

“How do you know that?” Scoffs Howard.

“It’s in her bio.”

“Yeah well.” Petulantly, Howard responds. “That’s still legal.”

Peggy hits him over the head. “No.”

Rubbing his head, Howard frowns. “Jesus Peggy I was only kidding. Why don’t you go on her channel – the answer to the omelette question will probably be there.”

“You’re right.” Peggy sighs, clicking on the YouTube link in Angie’s twitter bio.

“I’m always right.” Howard smiles cheekily. “That’s why they call me a genius.”

“No Howard, you call yourself that.”

“Only when I’m…” He coughs, loudly and dramatically. “Having some _alone time._ ”

“…It’s hard to tell when you’re joking anymore.”

“Shh, the videos about to start.”

Angie’s YouTube channel is called ChatterBoxMartinelli and it automatically plays her latest video when the page loads.

Starting off, the video shows Angie slumping down in a chair. “ _Hi.”_ She says, before doing an awkward little wave and beginning to babble off about cooking, making a few bad puns along the way.

When the video is finished Peggy is almost chuckling. “I understand the omelette thing now.”

“I _don’t_ understand why you won’t let me sleep with her.” Howard moans. “I mean she’s fun and hot, what more could a guy want?”

“Um one,” Peggy lists on her fingers. “We live in England, she lives in America. You of all people know how far away that is. Two, if point one doesn’t work out because, by some miracle, you see her when you’re visiting your family or something, she’s nineteen, you’re twenty-five. Three, no.”

“You can’t list ‘no’ as one of your points.” Howard complains.

“Yes I can and I just did.” Peggy throws back. “Now get out my room.”

“Fine, but just know that I hate you.” There’s a bang of the door as Howard leaves the room.

“No you don’t!” Peggy shouts, loudly, before the room descends into a comfortable silence.

Smiling softly to herself, Peggy picks up her phone once more. She subscribes to Angie’s channel, before going on twitter and typing out a tweet. Dropping her phone onto her bed, she grabs a towel and heads for the shower.

**_@APeggyCarter:_ ** _@AngieMartismelly sorry for assisting in the burning of your omelette. Does it help to know that I can’t cook to save my life?_

It’s only once Peggy has showered, changed and is towelling her hair, when she sees that there’s been a reply.

**_Re:_ ** _**@APeggyCarter:** @AngieMartismelly sorry for assisting in the burning of your omelette. Does it help to know that I can’t cook to save my life?_

**_@AngieMartismelly:_ ** _@APeggyCarter that doesn’t matter when you’ve got legs like yours ;)_


	2. Operation Leggy Peggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy gets a nickname, Jarvis appears and Angie is a little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I mentioned this one being longer, and it is but not that much, see the thing is that I'm in the middle of exams so I don't have much time, I wanted to give you something and I liked where this one left off so...  
> (Also I got distracted by Carmilla season two happening and that fucking kiss)  
> I feel like I should mention that this fanfic is gonna be 117.5% fluff

Peggy has always liked her privacy – a fact that she reminds Howard of on an almost daily basis - so she tends to keep to herself, not sharing anything she doesn’t have to.

Which is why when her YouTube channel became bigger than she expected, it was a bit… discombobulating.

Because suddenly she’s been thrown into a social media thunderstorm, where everyone wants to know everything about you and it’s kind of hard to stay on top of. Luckily Peggy has become an expert at dodging any personal or hard hitting questions.

It’s also great that her fanbase, (can she call it a fanbase or is that conceited), don’t ask too many intrusive things.

But there’s always the occasional nut flying randomly in from the side-lines with a question like _“Where do you live.”_ Or even just a statement like _“I want to lick your face.”_

Peggy is dealing with it the best she can.

(There will most certainly not be any face licking going on. Ever.)

(She hopes.)

-

It's a Sunday - a quiet afternoon. The rain is gently creating maps of drips and drops on the glass of Peggy's bedroom window and she finds herself distracted from her book by a loud rumbling escaping from her stomach. She should probably eat. 

Walking into the kitchen with the intention of grabbing a snack, Peggy halts at the sound of an unfamiliar voice drifting in from the lounge.

Usually, she would ignore this, continue on with whatever she was doing and presume it was one of Howards _many_ hook-ups. But this voice is male and Peggy’s not one to judge but she didn’t think Howard was into that sort of thing.

So she stills. Crouching down slightly in order to move quietly over to the door - her kitchen floor is tiled so it’s not hard to walk across it without making any sound.

Ever so gently, she eases the door open, trying not to squint at the change in light between the two rooms. Standing with his back to the door is a very tall man.

He’s saying something and Peggy strains to hear it.

“Howard I don’t think I can take this proposition.”

Howard’s voice wanders out of the room in response. “Aww come on, it’ll be fun. Haven’t you ever wanted to have a new experience?”

Letting out a gasp, Peggy thinks that maybe, from what she just heard, she was wrong and Howard _is_ into this sort of thing. Oh well, it’s none of her business. She’s just started to move back into the kitchen when Howard speaks again, louder. “Peggy, what are you doing? Are you eavesdropping? Come in here.”

Reluctantly, Peggy opens the door all the way and steps into the lounge, the carpeted floor at least giving her bare feet relief from the freezing kitchen tiles. 

Howard smiles. “So you _were_ eavesdropping.”

“No. I was- uh just getting a snack.” Responds Peggy, well aware of the tall man’s unfamiliar gaze on her. She stares back at him, scrutinising.

“Oh yes.” Howard says, as if he was a middle aged mum who just remembered that she’s left the cookies in the oven. “Peggy this is Jarvis. Jarvis, Peggy.”

Peggy took the man’s outstretched hand gingerly.

“Jarvis is my pal from London University.” Howard continues. “We were just discussing him coming with me to see my family this October break.”

Suspiciousness fills Peggy. Narrowing her eyes she looks at Howard. “Just the two of you. Meeting your family. That’s awfully… intimate.”

There’s a moment of confused silence where Howard stares at Peggy, working out the implication and Jarvis’s face slowly turns the colour of a ripe tomato, before Howard lets out a loud and obnoxious laugh. “No not like that. I swear Peg the way your mind works cracks me up. Jarvis has to write an essay on different culture and he’s lived in England his whole life so I decided he’s coming to America with me. Get the first-hand experience and everything.”

“Yes.” Jarvis adds. “I’m afraid you truly misinterpreted that. I am, in fact, bringing my girlfriend. Anna.”

Peggy turns back to Howard. “And you’re paying for this?”

“You know my parents are quite well off Peggy. Also they were quite eager to meet my university friends.” Howard holds up his hands.

“Hmm.” Peggy narrows her eyes. “You better still have your side of the rent on time.”

Howard mock salutes. “Yes ma’am.”

“Don’t call me ma’am.”

“Sorry ma’am.”

*

Slowly, winter is seeping its way into New York. It isn’t quite there yet but, as Angie walks down the street, she can feel the unfamiliar crispness worming its way into the air and the sun dulling down, making way for October.

The diner sits on the corner like an unused toy and Angie slips through the doors, escaping the bustle of the street into the warm, well lit building.

The man at the counter looks up when she walks in, his hair is thinning and going grey at the edges, and lines have begun to sink on his face, but kindliness still twinkles in his eyes. “Hey Angie.”

“Hi Pete.” Making her way over to the counter, Angie sits down.

“What can I get you today?”

“Umm.” Angie scrutinises the boards behind Pete. “Can I just have a chocolate milkshake please?”

“Sure, coming right up.” Pete sets to work, whirring up the blender and fetching the ingredients. “So anything interesting happen in your life lately?”

“Ah not really, you know, just the usual.”

“Come on, there must be something.” Pete puts down the milkshake in front of Angie and leans against the counter. “You still got that you-thingy going on?”

“YouTube, Pete.” Angie smiles, small and secretive. “And yes, that is still a thing.”

“What was that?!” Accuses Pete.

“What?” Angie defends, taking a sip of her milkshake and _holy Jesus_ she should order this thing more often. (Not that Holy Jesus should order it. He probably has more important things to do than order chocolate milkshakes and Angie’s Nona probably wouldn’t approve anyway.)

“That smile, come on Angie I was nineteen once. Did you meet someone?”

“No!” Angie states, certainly. “I just made a new friend that’s all.”

“Uh huh. What’s their name?”

Sweetly smiling, Angie infers. “Don’t you have work to do Pete?” Before pulling out her phone.

“Suit yourself.” Pete goes back to setting up glasses.

Taking another sip of her milkshake, Angie pulls up snapchat on her phone and takes a quick picture of it, captioning it  _holy cow best milkshake ever_ and adding it to her story. Technically, she's not supposed to have the diner's WiFi, but Pete may have 'accidentally' let her have it during her fourth visit. 

Screenshots are taken and really Angie loves the attention, but she doesn’t see why people want a picture of a milkshake that they haven’t even tasted. The world is weird like that, she supposes.

Next she goes on Twitter, and yes it’s boring, but it’s her go to social media website because Facebook is more for friends and don’t even get her started on Tumblr…

So she opens twitter, finishing her milkshake with a final slurp and responding to some of the tweets that people have sent her.

**_Re: @Legslikeyours:_ ** _@AngieMartismelly what are you tagging your Q &A?_

**_@AngieMartismelly:_ ** _#AskAngie :)_

_-_

**_Re: @Ihaveaf0rk:_ ** _@AngieMartismelly can you give us a nickname for @APeggyCarter_

**_@AngieMartismelly:_ ** _Hmm, how about Leggy Peggy? @APeggyCarter what do you think_

_-_

“Angie.” Pete has been saying her name for a while now, but she only just acknowledges him, tearing her gaze away from her phone.

“Yeah?”

“I said.” Pete repeats, and Angie would think him irritated by the tone of his voice if it weren’t for the small smile dancing on his lips. “Do you want another?” He gestures to the empty glass.

“Phew.” Angie pats her stomach. “It was really good Pete, but I think I’m gonna have to pass. I’m only _so_ fat you know.”

Muttering Pete takes the glass. “Tell that to the six doughnuts you ate the other day.”

“I heard that!” Shouts Angie, all ready to defend the necessity of those six doughnuts to her diet when her phone buzzes. Picking up her phone she decides to let Pete go. This time.

A smile lights up her face in the same way that the sun hits the metallic hood of a car on a summers day.

**_Re: @AngieMartismelly:_ ** _Hmm, how about Leggy Peggy? @APeggyCarter what do you think_

**_@APeggyCarter:_ ** _Are you enjoying yourself?_

Typing out a quick response, Angie chuckles to herself before doing up her jacket and going back outside into the chilling autumn air.

**_@AngieMartismelly:_ ** _Yes I am, Leggy Peggy :P_

_*_

Green trees engulf the footpaths and benches of the park and Peggy has to admit that it’s nice to see the splash of colour smudged across the grey background that is London.

The park is nice - a regular visit for her. she enjoys the way that the sky unfolds above the green lawns and the stones that have been trodden into paths consisting of different colours and shapes and sizes.

She sits on a park bench, its seat once a deep brown, but the gloss has started to weather away revealing cracked and timeworn wood. Pulling out her phone she goes to call Howard.

_“Hello.”_

“Howard?” Peggy’s voice is sharp. “Where are you? You were supposed to be here by now. Remember, to drive me home?”

 _“I’m…”_ The sound of giggling can be heard on the other end of the line. _“On my way.”_

“Howard I swear to God-”

 _“Relax Peggy. I’ll be there okay.”_ The phone hangs up.

There are days that Peggy truly regrets befriending Howard Stark.

By the time Howard does show up, it is about twenty minutes later and Peggy’s patience is growing dangerously thin. “Where were you?!”

Howard sits down on the bench next to Peggy. “I was… catching up on my studies.”

Narrowing her eyes, Peggy is sure to implant daggers into her voice. “Uh huh, your ‘studies’.”

“Well I’m a very busy chap.” Howard continues, cockiness radiating from him in waves. “University and all.” He smirks.

A moment of quiet passes as Peggy waits for the other shoe to drop.

“Plus I met this _amazing_ girl-”

Peggy punches him in the arm.

-

“So, why did you need a lift home?” Howard asks, for the fifth time, as they walk from the park to his car.

Sighing, Peggy repeats. “Because the bus isn’t running this afternoon, I managed to get one this morning to work but there’s some kind of issue with the bus back to our apartment that needs to be fixed.”

“Oh yeah that’s right.” Howard says, his statement followed by a small lull in the conversation until he speaks again, elbowing Peggy with a teasing tone. “So,” They reach the car and he pulls out his keys, twirling them around his fingers. “How’s omelette girl?”

“What?” Responds Peggy climbing into the passenger seat.

“You know, omelette girl. YouTuber. Your girlfriend across the sea.”

“Not my girlfriend, get your perverted fantasies away from me. And she’s… alright.”

“Alright? Alright how?” Starting the engine, Howard turns to his friend, the car giving out a muffled choke as it bursts to life.

Peggy’s voice is subdued. “She’s managed to accidentally get everyone on the internet to call me Leggy Peggy. Well, I say accidentally…”

The sound that escapes Howard’s mouth next is more of a roar than a laugh, and he slaps the steering wheel as if he had just been told the best joke in his life. “Leggy Peggy? That’s a good one, you have to give it to her Peg - she’s funny.”

Irritated, Peggy huffs. “Can you just drive us home moron, I’m dying for a cup of tea.”

“Whatever you say Leggy Peggy.”

“I hate you.”

-

“Peggy!” Howards voice echoes through the thin walls of Peggy’s room, reverberating against the plaster holding the place together.

“Yes Howard.” Peggy calls back, and really it’s not ladylike or whatever to shout across a house and _what will the neighbours think_ , but she can’t bring herself to care.

“Can you come here a sec?”

Groaning, Peggy thinks of the warmth that she’s built up, curled up on her bed in the _comfiest position ever,_ with a cup of hot tea and a Terry Pratchett book. It’s not fair, she thinks, that Howard is always asking her to move, but still she slips out from under her duvet, shivering at the sudden lack of warmth, and makes her way towards Howards voice.

“What.” Disgruntled, she slumps onto a sofa, looking at her roommate with an expression that she hopes portrays something like _this better be good or I’ll grab the nearest object and repeatedly hit you with it._

“Jarvis called.” Starts Howard.

“And…?” If Howard dragged Peggy out of her warm bed just to tell her he received a call from his not-boyfriend she might just have to kill him. Her mum works in forensics, and her dad in the army; she knows how to make it look like an accident.

“And…” Howard is deliberately dragging his speech out now, seeing how exasperated Peggy is, because he is an asshole. “To make a long story short if you will, I’ll cut to the chase now, basically, the story goes-”

“Howard.” Danger is laced into Peggy’s tone and she glares at her roommate but it only makes him smirk.

“Anna can’t come to America with us. Something came up, family stuff.”

“Who’s Anna?”

“Jarvis’s girlfriend.”

“Oh yeah, I remember now. The one he was so adamant on telling me he had when I thought you two were going out. God,” Peggy rolls her eyes. “I am shocked by the fragility of masculinity.” 

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” Continues Howard. “The point is, I have a spare plane ticket to America. You in?”

“Do I have to pay?” Asks Peggy, carefully weighing her options because she’s twenty two, living on a London rent and, though she gets paid alright by YouTube (though she’s not that big on it, however that may be changing due to Angie’s subscribers subscribing to her) and has a part-time job as a waitress, she’s not exactly made of money.

“Hmm.” Howard thinks, stroking his moustache (a thing he thinks is funny “cause he saw it in a movie that one time”), “Nah.”

“Nah?”

“Already paid for Anna so the ticket is free.”

“Well then of course I’ll go.”

“Really?” Howard seems surprised.

“Yes. Why would I pass up a free trip to America?” Peggy hugs Howard, a rarity in itself. “I knew there was a reason I kept you around!”

“I thought it was my stunning good looks?”

Loudly laughing, Peggy pretends to wipe tears from her eyes. “Oh Howard. You crack me up.”

*

The video starts off with a white screen, as all her videos do. The there’s a jump cut and suddenly Angie appears with a bright smile and an awkward wave.

“Hi! Today I’m doing my Q&A, which you probably all know, but may have been lost on you in the smoke alarm incident that we don’t talk about. So to those of you who may have lost that, I’m doing a Q&A, tagged #AskAngie on twitter and I tweeted about half an hour ago asking for your Q’s. So here are my A’s.” Pulling a face Angie ponders for a second. “You know guys, this is the first time I’ve had A’s in my life. I’m a straight B student!” She throws her hands into the air. “But my ma always said I was smart, just not school smart. If you know what I mean.”

Going onto the twitter tag, Angie lets out an exasperated sigh. “And here we go.”

“ ** _@Laserpo1nter:_** _@AngieMartismelly, make a pun from the thing you’re wearing. #AskAngie”_

Angie grins, cheesily pointing at her dress. “I’m afraid I don’t know how to ad-dress that.” Then she laughs at her own joke for too long. It’s all part of the charm.

“ ** _@AutoMatty:_** _@AngieMartismelly what is your actual opinion on @APeggyCarter. #AskAngie”_

“Peggy Carter…” Angie muses. “What a babe, am I right? Next question!”

“ ** _@AllThatJazz:_** _@AngieMartismelly what’s your sexuality cause I need to know if there’s a slither of hope for me #AskAngie”_

Shifting, Angie points to the camera. “Listen, I have to be straight with you guys, I’m straight.” She winks, “Straight up gayyyy. Up high.” She holds up her hand for a high five, bringing it down awkwardly afterwards. “Okay.” She coughs. “Next.”

The video jumps then to Angie looking slightly tired, “Listen guys, I’ve literally sat here for an hour sifting through my questions trying to find ones not about Peggy Carter, you guys are like, _more obsessed than I am._ Which is hard.” Angie's face goes solemn. “Seriously though, all the questions were basically the same so I’ve condensed them into about three questions that I’ll answer, and then I’ve got some more, non-Leggy-Peggy related questions too. A healthy mix right?”

“ ** _@PizzaPie:_** _@AngieMartismelly you and Peggy_ need _to collab. #AskAngie”_

“That’s not a question… but I completely agree. Too bad she’s English, I mean, loving the accent, but England is like further away than the chance of me making my parents proud of me.” She pouts for a second before cracking up, laughing and blowing a kiss to the camera. “Joking! I love you ma and pa.”

“ ** _@Thatscooliguess:_** _@AngieMartismelly can you give us answers to three colour questions #AskAngie”_

That question could go in _any_ direction, but Angie takes the non-dirty route, counting off on her fingers as she does. “Umm, what’s your favourite colour? Mine’s red. What colour are your eyes? I don’t really know the answer to this question cause they seem kinda blue in videos but some people say they’re green so.” She hold up both her hands in an exaggerated _I don’t know_ gesture. “Umm, one more colour question… Oh! What colour are your socks?” She holds up her leg so her foot is in frame. “Grey! I know, so boring. Okay that was a long question, next.”

“ ** _@ForScience:_** _@AngieMartismelly Wassup #AskAngie”_

“Wassup!” Angie pulls a face that includes a lot of squinting.

“ ** _@BananasAndCream:_** _@AngieMartismelly If @APeggyCarter called you babe what would you do?”_

“Probably nothing. I don’t _actually_ have a crush on this woman guys.” Replies Angie. “I’m only gonna do one more now cause I’m getting hungry.” She shrugs. “Well, I’m always hungry but I’m getting hungrier.”

“ ** _@HowardStark:_** _@AngieMartismelly Hey omelette girl, check out this photo of me and my roomie ;) #AskAngie”_

Attached is a photo of the man from Peggy’s video, standing with a party hat and a sign that says “America, be prepared!” whilst Peggy stands to one side, trying to look unamused but ruining it by a faint smile shadowing her lips.

It’s a popular question with a lot of replies, for example.

**_@SillyGoose:_ ** _OMG you’re coming here! Meet up pls_

**_@Foodtheif:_ ** _@APeggyCarter, coming to USA! I smell a collab *hint hint* @AngieMartismelly_

Eyes wide, Angie looks up from her phone screen. “Peggy Carter is coming to the US.” She grins. “I just got an idea for my next video.”

*

**_Re: @AngieMartismelly:_ ** _@APeggyCarter we should probably…_

_**@APeggyCarter:** @AngieMartismelly yeah_

_*_

“Peggy, you ready to go?” Howard shouts.

Looking from her laptop screen, to her bags, and back to her laptop screen, Peggy replies. “Just one more minute, need to finish uploading this video.”

The video in question is very short, and consists of a rushed Peggy basically explaining the trip, and how she’s sorry but she can’t do a meet up because of short notice, but she’ll be wondering around New York City if they want to keep their eyes peeled (she doesn’t tell them where in New York City mind you because that would be tipping people off to the whereabouts of Howard’s parents and, even though he is an utter nuisance, she respects Howards privacy).

She messages Angie though, privately, telling her where they’ll be landing and what times and asking if they’re close enough to collab because it’s kind of inevitable that they have to, for publicity if not anything else.

Pinging, her screen flashes the green tick that informs her that the video has been uploaded.

“Peggy.” Howard’s impatient voice resonates through the house. “Jarvis is already waiting at the airport.”

“Coming.” Shouts Peggy, closing her laptop and unplugging its charger, putting them both into her travel bag.

Doing a quick check she makes sure she has everything, before picking up her bags and exiting her room.

Purse? Check.

Camera? Check.

Earplugs for when Howard inevitably falls asleep on the plane and starts snoring really loudly? Check.

New York City, here she comes.

*

Angie’s phone wakes her up at 4am by blaring out ‘I will wait’ by Mumford and Sons and she should really set something else as her alarm - maybe a song from their new album cause it’s way better than the last.

Yawning, she stumbles out of bed, getting dressed into what she hopes is a half decent outfit and putting bread in the toaster.

Sleepily, she fetches her camera, turning it on and hoping that the lighting is not too bad.

“So” She says to the lens. “Peggy Carter has made a fatal mistake by messaging me the time and location of her arrival.” Stifling a yawn with her hand, she hopes that the lighting isn’t too terrible and continues. “It’s 4am, a dark morning” She walks over to the window and peeps out. “The weather is… moderate. Bread is in the toaster, her plane arrives in,” Checking the time, Angie tilts her head to one side. “About an hour.”

She grins, the light catching on her teeth in a truly wicked way. “That’s right. Operation surprise Leggy Peggy is a go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Come chat with me @ piegodess.tumblr.com (Srsly I'm lonely.)   
> Tune in next time for more gay youtubers :)  
> (Also I know that Howard earns himself into the millionaire position in canon MCU but in this fanfic it's his parents who are rich because I wasn't sure how I was going to make him a 25 yr old modern millionaire another way. Don't worry, he's still a genius, just not as recognized.)


	3. Floffbohneh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they meet, Niccolo Martinelli is an absolute gem and Peggy gets lipstick all over Angies face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew this took a while to write, but I did it! (yay...)  
> Anyway funny story, my gran, who's supposed to live on the other side of England, randomly turned up at our house today which was weird and also means I have to pretend to be straight for god knows how long :/   
> Just kind of paralleled with Angies lovely family lunch in this chapter a little so I thought I'd share.  
> Enjoy!

There is a slight possibility that Angie maybe didn’t think this through.

News of the delay in Peggy’s flight hits her at around 5:00am, so she wonders to a far too expensive airport starbucks, sitting at a table in the far corner between the polished wood and the paper walls.

Placing her camera on the table, Angie tiredly takes a sip of her coffee – an Americano, (she used to order all these fancy concoctions before her ma practically conditioned her into drinking Americanos because “Do you know how much shit is in these drinks Angela, no daughter of mine will be getting fat over pointless indulgences!”)

She fumbles with the record button, finally clicking it and, though the angle is not quite right and early morning airports are not well renowned for their lighting, starts recording.

“So.” Noisily, she slurps her coffee, doing her best deadpan tired look (she doesn’t have to try that hard to achieve it.) “I’m sitting in the middle of an airport, drinking bitter coffee, because Peggy Carter’s plane is less than tunctual poday.” Angie furrows her brow. “Tunctual poday? I mean punctual today. That’s what I get for trying to use a word like punctual at this time in the morning.”

Angie checks her phone, “This time being 5:10, ten minutes after she was supposed to get here. God you just can’t trust the English can you?” She cracks a smile.

Looking around, Angie glares at the strangers giving her weird looks and turns back to the camera. “Okay, so I’m getting super judged here so I’m just gonna switch this off until her plane is definitely landing. See you in a minute.” She wiggles her fingers at the lens before turning off the recording.

*

The aeroplane is a nice temperature – not too hot nor too cold. Shaking gently as it moves through the air, the quiet thrum of the engine is soothing and Peggy finds herself almost drifting off. Howard sits next to her, reading a book which is probably either about mechanics or physics, or is erotica, Peggy hasn’t bothered to check. Not that it really matters because Howard is actually being quiet for once.

Next to Howard sits Jarvis, closest to the aisle and staring straight ahead, almost as if he is asleep with his eyes open. However, Peggy observes, this can’t be right because his back is ramrod straight as his eyes burn holes into the seat in front of him. There’s a possibility that he could be listening to music but there are no visible headphone wires and Peggy thinks that the much more likely conclusion is that Jarvis is just weird.

Or maybe he hates flying, which is weird in itself because flying is the most serene thing that Peggy has ever encountered. It’s beautiful and capturing, to look out a window at the world below and realise just how small everything really is. Peggy would probably only ever hate flying if she had to jump out of the aircraft with a parachute or something, and she’s certainly not doing _that_ anytime soon…

(Mind you it would probably be worse _without_ a parachute.)

Meringue clouds loom up to the window and Peggy feels a small twinge of disappointment when she realises they’re landing - she’s been on this plane for about seven hours and is overly in need of the ground but still - a slight sense of remorse fizzes in her throat for the end of the flight.

It’s like when she was small, going on car journeys with her mother and father, the car radio cranked up and all of them red in the face and out of breath from singing. She would see the name of their destination etched onto signs and get so sad that it was almost over, because when they stopped she would have to step out of their self-created cocoon of colour into the real, black and white world. Nothing sucks more than reality, in Peggy’s opinion.

That’s why she likes travelling – it’s a form of escapism.

Unfortunately this form of escapism comes hand in hand with the overbearing jetlag of a seven hour flight. Dinging, the seatbelt sign flashes and Peggy clips hers on, nudging Howard to do the same. Jarvis never unclipped his.

Rumbling, the plane begins to tilt down and Peggy feels her stomach lift as she looks out of the window onto the ever approaching New York City.

*

“She’s here!” Angie almost squeals. “This just in everyone, Peggy’s plane just landed and I’m making my way over to baggage claim now, figured it was the easiest spot to meet. Also, I was going to show you this but I decided to keep it a surprise, look at this sign I made earlier.” Holding out her camera at an awkward angle, Angie attempts to fit the sign in the screen. Slowly, it comes into focus, revealing the words Leggy Peggy scrawled across it in bold pen.

“I think she’ll love it. I was gonna use glitter pen but I’m more a marker pen sorta gal so…”

Stopping in her tracks, Angie looks around confusedly. “Umm, I’m pretty sure the baggage claim number for her flight was seven, that’s around here somewhere.” She spins once more, before her eyes focus on a number in the distance and she points at it excitedly. “There it is!”

Running towards the number at full force probably wasn’t the best idea because now there’s about two minutes of shaky footage and thirty seconds of Angie panting out the words “Airports are bigger than they look.” that she’ll have to cut out later, but what can she say, she’s… _enthusiastic._

“Jesus, Joseph and Mary I am pumped.” Angie practically sings as she reaches some rows of blue cushioned chairs by the baggage belt. “I wonder how long she’ll take going through passport control, I mean, her roommate does have a pretty sketchy moustache so… Anyway I don’t want my camera to run out of battery and miss the marvellous moment, so I’ll see you when the magic happens.”

Turning off her camera, Angie sits on one of the chairs. Any tiredness she had been feeling due to the earliness of her arising has completely dissipated, being replaced with a mixture of excitement and nervousness, like when you’re about to receive the results back for a test you’re pretty sure you aced.

Habitually, she bounces her leg up and down, a mannerism she learnt from years of sitting next to her younger cousin Marco every time they had to have dinner with Nona. Nervousness, she guesses, due to the fact the poor boy always looked like he was going to shit himself every time Nona asked for the potatoes.

Now aware of herself doing it, Angie stills her leg, pulling out her phone to occupy herself with a stupid game until Peggy arrives.

*

Five or ten minutes have passed before Angie hears the first distant chatter of people approaching around the corner. Readying her camera, she watches a family of four move into sight and walk towards baggage claim seven, the parents looking dead on their feet and the children, who are quite young, all bright eyes and goofy grins.

Pressing record, Angie gets up. “People have just come towards Peggy’s baggage claim number which means that she could be here any second.” She places a hand on her heart. “Gee my heart is beating really fast.”

More people are filling in from passport control and Angie scrambles to get her sign ready. “Okay, just mentally preparing myself to meet Peggy Carter. There’s so many people – oh my god is that her!” Angie almost leaps into the air as she catches a glimpse of hair that looks similar to Peggy’s.  “Okay guys stay chill, that’s totally her look.” She zooms in on the camera onto what most certainly is Peggy and her roommate, along with a guy Angie doesn’t recognise. Zooming back out she whispers, “Okay, okay, let’s go.”

She ducks through the crowd, as if it makes her less visible, muttering “Gotta be sneaky” and muffling her laughter at the words.                                                                                                                                                                                        

Unsuspecting, Peggy keeps walking towards the baggage claim, friends in tow, and Angie almost feels bad when she sees how tired she is and how much she doesn’t need an excited tiny person jumping out at her.

It’s not enough to stop her though, not even close. She’s about three people away from Peggy and has completely no idea how she’s going to make herself seen.

So she goes with impulse.

Impulse is the thing Angie does best.

In this case it involves taking her sign and holding it high above her head, so, even though she is _not_ the tallest person around, it can be seen above the crowd, and shouting at the top of her lungs. “Peggy!”

Peggy whips her head around, hand gripping onto Howard’s wrist as she does and eyebrows creasing in uncertainty. Seeing the sign, her face relaxes into a chuckle and she lets go of Howard, causing him to dramatically cradle his wrist as it Peggy had broken it.

Knowing Peggy, that wouldn’t be a wild assumption.

She starts to make her way over and Angie is pretty sure that if she smiles any wider her face will crack. “Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” She mocks, loudly in order to get her words to Peggy across the roaring airport crowd.

Those are the first words she ever says out loud to Peggy Carter.

They gain the response. “You try being on a plane for seven hours.” Spoken quieter because now Peggy is close enough to stick out her hand for Angie to shake. “Splendid to finally meet you Angie.”

Shifting her camera to her other hand, Angie takes Peggy’s hand in her right. “You too.” Angie’s voice is calmer than she expected it would be. “Oh I’m recording a vlog right now.” She suddenly remembers, pointing to the camera. “Everyone say hi to Peggy.”

“…Hi.” Peggy hesitates, not quite ready for a camera being shoved in her face when she’s _this_ jetlagged.

“Right,” Angie turns to the camera. “We’ve met Peggy now so I’m gonna go, because I’m sure she is tired and probably has more important things to do then have a camera following her around so I’ll see you in my next video. Bye!” She waves enthusiastically, turning off the camera.

“Phew, sorry about that, audience to please and all. Didn’t really think it through to be honest. Anyway, do you wanna get your bag?”

“I…” Peggy is standing with her mouth slightly open, trying to take in everything with her sluggish brain.

“What?” The thought that maybe she’s been a bit too straightforward hits Angie like a ton of bricks and she can’t help but worry that she’s already messed it up.

“Just…” Peggy composes herself. “You’re exactly what I expected.”

Rolling her eyes, Angie scoffs. “Can say the same for you, English.” Before grabbing Peggy’s arm and dragging her towards baggage claim.

*

Angie is… Overwhelming.

Overwhelming but in an entirely excellent way, like the taste of a really rich chocolate cake or the smell of a bonfire.

After being dragged to what can only be described as the ‘bag-revolvey-treadmill-thing’, Howard and Jarvis find them, and Peggy introduces Angie to them.

Sticking out her hand, Angie heartily greets them. Jarvis shakes her hand first. “It’s nice to meet you Miss…”

“Martinelli. But it’s actually Angie.”

Jarvis lets go and Howard steps in, taking Angie’s hand and kissing it. “Nice to meet you, though I must say, you’re far more attractive in person.”

“Don’t even think about it Howard.” Peggy says, tiredly but firmly.

Angie giggles, retracting her hand. “It’s fine, though I feel the need to add that there is no point in doing that Howard, I am immune to your womanising ways.”

“Oh yeah.” Howard smirks. “How’s that then.”

“Well firstly I’m gay.”

Jarvis splutters loudly, diverting the attention to him. Shifting awkwardly, he changes the subject. “Shall we get a taxi?”

“I’ll just give you all a lift, though I’ll need directions.” Angie shrugs.

“Oh no Angie you really don’t need to do that.” Interjects Peggy.

“Nah I really don’t mind, it’ll be fun.”

The small group have begun to make their way out of the bustling airport now, New York awaiting them outside. “Well in that case,” Peggy smiles. “Shotgun!”

“Fuck.” Mutters Howard.

*

“No honestly Jarvis I can put my own suitcase in the car.” Repeats Peggy at the surprisingly stubborn man.

“I insist you let me Peggy, it’s the least I can do.” Jarvis is standing by the boot of the car, ducking down so his head doesn’t hit it and expectantly holding his hands out for Peggy’s bag.

“No, I can cope by myself thank you very much.”

“Are you guys gonna get in…” Angie points between them from inside the car, stopping when she receives glares. “Okay then.”

“Don’t worry” Howard is sitting in the backseat, watching the scene as if it is a rerun of a repeatedly watched film. “Peggy will get her way soon.”

As he says the words, Peggy pushes past Jarvis with a triumphant “There!” and throws her suitcase in the boot. Smugly smiling at Jarvis, her composure collapses when the man runs past her.

“No!” Slamming the boot, Peggy runs around the car, barging Jarvis out of the way and opening her own car door. “Maybe next time Jarvis.”

“I… give up.” Jarvis harrumphs exasperatedly, climbing into the backseat of the car.

 “We ready?” Angie asks.

“Yup.” Howard affirms. “I’ll shout the turnings in your ear like your own personal sat nav.”

“Gotcha.” Angie winks.

“Please don’t.” Groans Peggy.

“Can we just drive?” Jarvis butts in from the backseat, sounding defeated.

“Yep.”

*

“What music is this?” Howard sighs.

“It’s Taylor Swift. Don’t like it, get out.”

“Ugh.”

“Oi.” Peggy interjects. “No Swift bashing in this car.”

“You like Taylor Swift.” Angie asks, a smile spreading across her face as she drives the car.

“Of course!” Peggy says and, though she is completely worn out from travelling, she cranks the radio up higher and sings along, Angie joining in.

It’s worth the look on Howard’s face.

And Angie’s.

Jarvis is asleep.

*

“Turn left here!” Howard screams above the radio, and Angie swerves to get around the corner.

“Angie you seem like a lovely person but I can’t say the same for your reckless driving.” Peggy yells.

“It’s more fun when it’s reckless.” Angie replies, loudly.

Peggy is about to dispute that fact when Howard screams. “Stop!”

The engine shuts off along with the radio and suddenly the car is all too quiet. “We’re here.” Howard smiles.

“How on earth is Jarvis still asleep?” Disbelief is echoed in Peggy’s voice. 

Mischievously, Howard grins. “The real question is, are we going to wake him up?”

“Of course we’re going to wake him up. What else would we do, leave him in Angie’s car?”

“No thank you.” Angie clarifies. “I think I’ve had my daily dosage of gentlemanliness today.”

Sighing, Howard shakes Jarvis awake. “You guys are no fun.”

“Who are no fun?” Jarvis asks, yawning. “Oh, we’re here. Well it’s been lovely to meet you Miss Martinelli-”

“Angie.”

“-Angie. I hope we’ll be seeing more of you.”

“Oh that reminds me.” Digging around in her pocket, Angie pulls out a tattered piece of paper and hands it to Peggy. “Here’s my mobile number, so we don’t have to communicate over twitter anymore or anything.”

Peggy takes the paper and smiles softly. “Well, I do hope we can do something together this week.”

“Yeah.” Angie returns the smile. “I hope so too.”

Jarvis and Howard are out the car, and have taken all the luggage out, placing it on the road. “Peggy.” Howard shouts. “My parents are probably waiting.” He closes the boot loudly to emphasize his point.

“Bye.” Peggy leans in and kisses Angie’s cheek gently.

“See you around, English.” Murmurs Angie, as Peggy moves to open the car door. “Oh and one more thing.”

“What?” Peggy is halfway out the door, ducking her head back in the car to talk to Angie.

“Selfie!” Angie smiles cheesily, leaning close to the other woman and snapping a photo on her phone.

“You are incorrigible.” Rolling her eyes, Peggy gets out the car, shutting the door.

Angie rolls down the window. “Bye English!”

Driving away, she catches Peggy doing a bemused half wave in the wing mirror and chuckles quietly. All in a day’s work.

Well, it’s not even 7am yet so calling it a day might be a bit of an overstatement.

*

Howard’s parents’ house is large and expensive and Peggy can completely understand why they could afford to send three teenagers from London to New York and back.

Everything is so white and, if Peggy had Instagram, she might take a picture of it and caption it ‘modern aesthetic’. She doesn’t have Instagram though, to be honest it’s something she should probably get.

His actual parents are lovely too, albeit slightly strict. Howard’s mother introduces herself as Jane, and his father introduces himself as Howard, chuckling and saying to call him Howie to avoid confusion.

The couple tell Howard to show Peggy and Jarvis around the house and assign them their bedrooms, and also state that they can sleep off their jetlag if they want, but they should be down for dinner to properly introduce themselves.

Peggy smiles and thanks them, before following Howard up the polished wooden steps that look like they should be worshipped rather than stepped on.

*

Getting home, the first thing Angie does is collapse on her bed. It’s been a long morning and she’s already tired, so she figures she’ll just chill for the rest of the day, edit some videos maybe.

Realising that she has to edit her vlog, Angie groans, sitting up. She slumps her way over to her desk, picking up her camera and her phone whilst she’s at it. She usually posts a new video every Tuesday and its Sunday, so she has a few days at least. No need to rush.

Except its Sunday.

Meaning family lunch.

Meaning Angie has about five hours to dress up nice, drive to her parents and prepare herself for questions like “Are you ever going to get a real job?” and “Have you got a boyfriend yet?”

She’s really not in the mood.

But she has to go. It’s family.

Still, thinking about it makes her want to curl up somewhere warm and quiet and never be disturbed, so she picks up her phone in what she knows is going to be cyclical procrastination for the next few hours.

At least now she’s got her Wi-Fi so she can tweet that picture of her and Peggy, it should satisfy her followers for a while.

And it makes her happier too, posting the selfie and writing the caption “Look who I found…” She always gets this feeling after she posts something new, a strange combination of pride and excitement for the response, mixed in with a small bundle of nerves.

Buzzing, her phone starts alerting her of people’s replies to the image and Angie feels the anticipation bubbling in her throat as she grabs her phone greedily, jumping onto her bed, already more optimistic about the prospect of the day.

She’ll edit her video tomorrow.

*

Soft is an understatement as to what the bed in the spare room feels like; plush giant marshmallow cloud is a bit better, but still not quite there.

Peggy can’t even begin to comprehend how Howard grew accustomed to their dingy London flat because he must have spent the first 17 or so years of his life in complete _luxury_ before going to university.

Lying down on the mattress, Peggy feels a surge of gratitude that she opted out of the house tour. She has a whole week here, and this bed is definitely what she needs right now.

So far Howard’s parents have shown the best hospitability: Peggy feels welcome, she’s been offered food (which she politely turned down), she’s been given the Wi-Fi password (which she didn’t turn down) and she’s been allowed to sleep for the whole day in this ridiculously comfy bed.

So far America seems pretty alright.

Heavily weighing down on her, jetlag pulls at her eyelids and yowls at her to go to sleep like an unrelenting cat. Checking her phone first, out of habit, Peggy see’s that Angie has posted the selfie, and there are a few hundred comments.

For instance,

**_@BuilderBob:_ ** _@AngieMartismelly @APeggyCarter COLLAB COLLAB COLLAB!!!!_

And

**_@Florian6993:_ ** _@AngieMartismelly @APeggyCarter pls do a video it would make my day!_

Smiling, Peggy types out a tweet in response.  Then the exhaustion wins over, causing Peggy to lock her phone, placing it on the bedside table and drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

*

**_Re: @APeggyCarter:_ ** _@AngieMartismelly you are SUCH an attention seeker._

**_@AngieMartismelly:_ ** _@APeggyCarter you love it ;)_

*

Half an hour into lunch with her family and Angie is already debating whether she can use her Uncle Paolo’s baby blue tie to strangle herself with. Marco isn’t helping, she’s been sat next to him, as usual, and, though it is to be expected, the constant bouncing of his leg sets Angie on edge.

Nona sits at the head of the table. She’s a short woman, half blind with wispy white hair and leathery skin, but still scary enough to terrify all her grandchildren, even though she insists she loves them _very much._

“Elena did you cook potatoes with this poor excuse for lamb.” Nona’s voice cuts through the family chatter.

Angie’s ma smiles politely at her mother in law, but Angie can see it has poison behind it. (It’s the sort of smile Angie used to get when she broke something, a “No it’s okay” when it really _wasn’t okay._ )

“Yes they’re over by Angela.”

Marco’s leg bounces rapidly as attention is diverted to him and Angie, so Angie takes the situation. “Sorry Nona, here you go.” She passes the tray to her older cousin Ruth, who nods at her, passing it onwards to Nona.

“What are you saying sorry for girl? I only asked for potatoes.” Nona snaps, spooning some of the said food onto her plate.

“Sorry Nona.” The words are out of Angie’s mouth before she can stop them.

“There you go again, apologising.” Nona shoves food into her mouth, scoffing as she does.

An awkward hush falls over the table, and Angie feels her phone vibrate in her blazer pocket. (Yes she wore a blazer, but it’s from the women’s section, well fitted with sleeves rolled up to the elbow. _And_ she wore it over a dress, so no one could complain. But there’s something about revelling in these small rebellions.)

“So…” Her cousin Tony pipes up. He’s a year younger than Angie, with dark hair and dark eyes and a mischievous glint to his smile. “Angie… are you still banging girls.”

There are some things that aren’t talked about around the Martinelli table. This is near the top of the list, above Nona’s age, but below the discussion of who gets what when she dies.

Tony knows this. Of course he does. But he inherited the Martinelli gene of not being able to _shut the fuck up_ and that combined with the cockiness of a good looking eighteen year old boy always amounts to trouble.

Angie splutters and Ruth glares at Tony across the table. “Not fucking cool Tony.”

“Ruth watch your language!” Angie’s auntie Caroline barks. “And Tony why did you think that was appropriate?”

Tony hides his face. “I don’t know, why don’t you ask Angie?”

Angie stands up. “Shut _up, Antonio!_ ” She shouts, causing even half deaf, half blind Nona to look up.

“What is all this commotion?!” Nona shouts, her tone relentless. “Children sit down, I will not have my relatives behaving like this at the dinner table!”

“Besides.” Elena cuts in, looking Angie straight in the eye. “There’s no need for such a fuss, Angela’s got a boyfriend haven’t you?”

Glaring at her ma, Angie clenches her jaw. “Yes that’s right. In fact, he’s just texted me, so if you don’t mind.” She gets up, slipping away from her family before they can protest, into the quiet sanctuary of the lounge.

Pulling out her phone, Angie smiles at the text, sitting down on a couch to read it.

-

 **Unknown number:** Hi it’s Peggy, just wondering when you wanted to meet up

 **Angie:** Umm how does tomorrow sound. Just had to sit through hell and the sooner I get good company the better :(

 **English:** Tomorrow is good, I just woke up tbh. Howard’s house is super nice, though I am nervous about dinner with his parents. Sorry to hear about your day, want to talk about it

 **Angie:** Nah I’ll fill you in tomorrow k

 **English:** See you tomorrow then! :D

-

The door to the lounge creaks open and Angie looks up to see her dad standing in the entrance. “You actually texting a guy?”

Looking down, Angie sighs. “No.”

Her dad walks over, sitting next to her on the couch. “You’re still my daughter you know.”

Angie huffs. “Try telling Ma that. Actually,” She laughs out loud. “Try telling Nona.”

Her dad slides an arm around her, pulling her in. “Come here bumblebee.” He kisses the top of her head. “Your Ma loves you very much okay. And so do I. As for your Nona, well I’m not even sure she likes me and I’m her son.” He chuckles.

“She doesn’t.” Angie confirms.

A shout echoes in from the kitchen. “Nick!”

They both ignore it.

“What’s not to like about me.” He laughs, flexing his arm that’s not around Angie. “I’m flawless.”

“Maybe the fact that you have a sin for a child and you married ma instead of a lady Nona picked out for you.”

“Oi you.” Her dad pokes her on the nose. “I’ll have you know that Elena is perfect, no matter what Nona thinks. She has that in common with her daughter.”

Angie scoffs.

“It’s true! You’re my little bumblebee, Angie Martinelli, strong independent you-whatsit-er and more successful than more than half the people in her family, despite what they like to think.”

“I’m too old for nicknames Pa,” Angie smiles softly, before hugging her father tighter. “But thanks, I guess.”

Someone shouts again, their voice more impatient this time. “ _Niccolo Martinelli!_ Get your backside in here now!”

“I’ll tell you what you also are…” Her dad adds on.

“What.”

Pulling her up off the couch, her dad smiles. “On washing up duty.”

Angie groans, dragging herself into the kitchen.

*

Dinner with Howard’s parents goes well, but Peggy politely excuses herself to bed early, thanking them for the meal and wishing them all a goodnight. She wonders how she can still be this tired, after sleeping for at least half the day.

Nevertheless, she’s exhausted, so she changes into some plaid pyjama bottoms, taking off her shirt but leaving on her bra, brushes her teeth and washes her face before climbing into bed.

Somewhere beneath her fatigue, excitement bubbles in her chest for tomorrow and she can’t help but smile as she drifts off into a deep sleep.

*

“Are you aware that you snore?”

Peggy wakes to Howard’s voice and she wishes it was practically _anything else._ “Go away.” She grunts, trying to sound tired but already fully alert. She can’t help it – she’s a morning person.

“It’s ten in the morning Peggy, don’t you have some crazy exercise routine that you usually go through.”

Ignoring him, Peggy puts a pillow on her face, asking a muffled. “Why are you even in here?”

“Actually,” Howard holds up a finger. “There’s two reasons.”

He waits for Peggy to take the pillow off her face before continuing. “One, there’s a really big breakfast downstairs. And two,” He points to the phone on the bedside table. “Your phone will not stop going off, honestly how you slept through all the pinging sounds is beyond me.”

Sighing, Peggy gives up. “Can you leave so I can get changed? And I’ll be down in about ten minutes.”

“Alright.” Howard grins. “Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?”

Lightly, Peggy hits his arm. “Get away you absolute twat!”

“Right.” Howard moves to the exit. “One more thing.”

“What?”

“Nice bra.” And then, wisely, Howard runs out the room before Peggy can throw any blunt objects at him.

Peggy sighs, shutting the door and going to check her ever-pinging phone.

*

 **Angie:** we’re meeting up today right

 **Angie:** if I’m rong just tell me

 **Angie:** *wrong

 **Angie:** oi carter when are we meeting

 **Angie:** its just we didn’t make a time that’s all

 **Angie:** i take it we’re filming a video yeah

 **Angie:** are we gonna film one or two

 **Angie:** also where

 **Angie:** like u should come to mine

 **Angie:** but u don’t kno where I live

 **Angie:** ill just pick u up from howards yeah

 **Angie:** ur not replying so im taking it as a yes

 **Angie:** ok see u @ 11

*

Rushing downstairs, Peggy checks her watch – ten thirty, she still has time for breakfast.

“Someone’s dressed nice.” Speaking with his mouth full of toast, Howard sprays crumbs all over a disgusted looking Jarvis.

Peggy supposes she did dress nice, but it was for the video that she’s going to record later. She has a skirt on, and a white button up blouse, along with a little mascara and red lipstick. “Not really.” She denies, sitting down next to Howard. “Can we just help ourselves to anything in the middle of the table?”

Howard nods. “Oh yeah, my Mom cooked it especially for us.”

Now that she knows she’s not being rude, Peggy scoops some scrambled eggs onto her plate.

“The eggs are wonderful.” Jarvis comments, and Peggy can’t help but to agree with him when she eats a forkful.

Conversation over breakfast is teasing and making fun of Howard and Peggy actually feels glad for Jarvis being on her side, though she doesn’t know why. Something to do with England and patriarchy she’s sure.

Having barely finished her breakfast, Peggy hears a rapid knock on the door. Howard locks eyes with her, and there’s a second of hesitation before they both quickly push their chairs back, racing towards the front door. Exasperatedly, Jarvis follows them.

 Barging Howard out the way and yanking open the door, Peggy smiles at Angie, trying to catch her breath. “Hello.”

Angies face is frozen into an expression of confusion, her arm still hovering from knocking on the door. “Um… hi. Why are you out of breath?

“Uh, no reason.” Supplies Peggy, but her defence is ruined by Howard, getting up and moving to the door.

“Actually it’s because, like a child, Peggy here believes that everything is a competition.” He rubs his head sorely, a smell frown etched onto this face.

“You started it.”

Giving a half shrug, Howard points at Peggy. “I don’t think saying that makes you less of a child.”

Angie interrupts what looks like another brewing bicker. “So Peg, you ready to go?”

“Sure let me just get my bag.”

After rushing to grab her brown satchel, which holds her camera, her laptop, and a tangle of chargers that she’s rather not think about right now, she runs downstairs, whizzing past Howard and Jarvis with a quick “Goodbye!” and meeting Angie outside.

It’s as she’s getting into Angies car that Howard sticks his head out of the front door and calls “Have a good date!”

“Wanker!” She yells back at him, and Angie chuckles, starting up the engine and giving Peggy a feeling that it’s going to be an ultimately good day.

*

“So,” Says Angie, walking into her apartment. “I was thinking that we could do one of those challenges or something. People seem to love those.”

“Okay.” Peggy comments, taking in Angie’s flat. It’s not too big, with a tiny kitchen tucked around the back of the door and a bed in the far right corner. There’s a comfortable looking couch by a reasonably sized television to the left and on the other side of the door is another door which Peggy assumes is the toilet.

It’s so Angie though. Nothing really matches, except it matches in its difference. Painted white, the right wall is different from the others, and obviously where Angie records videos, if the lights and tripod are anything to go by. Colours are strewn carelessly across the place and bookcases take up a fair portion of the back wall but it feels so much like a home.

It’s very cosy. 

“Oh do you want a drink or anything?” Angie asks looking into her cupboard and pulling out some glasses, waving them in Peggy’s direction.

“No thank you.” Replies Peggy. “So what challenge would we do?”

“Oh trust me.” Angie’s voice holds mischief and Peggy looks over to see the biggest grin on her face as she holds up two jumbo packets of marshmallows. “I got that covered.”

*

“Flughgjbujny.” Peggy says, and she feels like she’s going to be sick. She’s not sure how many marshmallows are in her mouth now – she stopped counting after three – all that she knows is she wants to stop.

Giggling, Angie shoves another marshmallow in her mouth and she would probably look cute right now, with her cheeks puffed out and eyes shining, if it weren’t for the sticky marshmallow dribble slipping down her face.

But it’s not like Peggy’s any better, in fact she’s probably worse since she picked the completely wrong day to wear red lipstick.

“Floffbohneh.” Angie manages to say.

Sighing, or at least trying to through her mouthful, Peggy tries to shove another marshmallow into her mouth, but her jaw aches and she ends up smearing lipstick all over her fingers as she tries to persuade the marshmallow to fit in. It doesn’t work, so she grabs the bucket that Angie so thoughtfully dubbed ‘the loser bucket’ and spits out the contents of her mouth into it. “I give up.”

Angie lets out a muffled cry of triumph, grabbing the bucket and spitting out her mouthful into it. “I win!”

Peggy flexes her jaw, opening and closing her mouth a few times. “ _I_ think it was a tie.”

“How on earth was that a tie English!? Did you see how many I got in?”

“Well.” Mocks Peggy. “I suppose you do have a big mouth.”

Angie winks at her. “You know it.”

Blushing, Peggy lets Angie go back to finishing the video, only adding a small wave at the end. “So,” asks Angie, as she turns off the camera. “Do you wanna get your camera and we can do a video for your channel?”

“Okay. What do you think we should do?”

“TMI tag?”

Peggy smiles. “Awesome.”

*

“How can you still eat those?”

Setting up her camera on the tripod, Peggy eyes Angie eating the last marshmallow out the bag. The other girl shrugs. “I like sweet things.”

“Bet you do.” Mutters Peggy, causing Angie to flick icing sugar at her.

“What was that English?”

“Nothing. Did you just chuck icing sugar at me?”

Shifting, Angie answers. “Uh no.”

“Are you sure?” Dangerously, Peggy moves closer. “Because I think you probably did.”

“So what?” Challenges Angie, scooping up some more icing sugar from the bottom of the bag and throwing it at Peggy.

“Oh no you did not just do that!” Peggy lunges forward, grabbing the bag, before dipping her hand in the icing sugar and rubbing it all over Angies face.

“Eww, eww.” Laughs Angie, trying to shrink away from Peggy’s hand. “Gross Peg.”

“Yeah well you should have thought about that before you chucked the ghastly stuff at me.”

“Alright! Alright!” Angie laughs again as Peggy moves away, her face is white from icing sugar and some of the lipstick from Peggy’s fingers has rubbed off onto her cheeks. “But you know what?”

“What?” Smiles Peggy, searching for some questions on her phone.

“I’m not gonna clean my face for your video. This,” She points to the mess. “Is your fault and it’s gonna ruin your video.”

“Actually I think it’s a drastic improvement.” Peggy states, dryly.

Lightly, Angie slaps Peggy’s shoulder. “Rude.” She gasps, before going quiet and looking at the phone over Peggy’s shoulder. “Are we ready to go?”

“Yes.” Leaning forward Peggy hits record. “Hello everyone, today I am joined by this piece of trash.” She holds her arms out at Angie, who holds her heart, mouth gaping in fake shock as if Peggy’s words had really wounded her. “And by trash I mean the wonderful Angie Martinelli, or ChatterBoxMartinelli on YouTube!”

“Aww Peg, you think I’m wonderful.” Angie grins.

“Don’t tell anyone I told you.” Peggy hushes. “Right okay so for this video, we’re going to do a joint TMI tag? Is that even a thing? Well now it is. So let’s just get started okay.”

Angie nods enthusiastically.

“Question one, what are you wearing?” Peggy looks up, with an expression that Angie has seen her use at Howard a lot. (She has affectionately named that expression the ‘ _five hundred percent done with your crap’_ face.) “This is a video so you can see what we’re wearing,” Peggy rolls her eyes, “Right next question. Have you ever been in love? Angie?”

“Hmm, that’s a bit deep for a second question.” Angie looks thoughtful. “I don’t think I have actually. I mean I’ve really liked people and have had _lots_ of fun with people.” She wiggles her eyebrows. “But I don’t think I’ve ever been in love, don’t really know what it feels like to be honest. What about you Carter?”

“Yes.”

“Care to expand?”

“Maybe another time,” Peggy dismisses. “Next question.”

Taking Peggy’s phone, Angie reads it out loudly. “Ever had an awful breakup.” Eyeing Peggy, who is looking a bit regretful to have started this challenge, Angie decides to save the day, so to speak. “Jeez Peg, these questions are _heavy_. I’m gonna find a better one. Oh, how tall are you.”

Looking thankful, Peggy breathes out heavily, smiling and saying. “Taller than Angie.”

“Not true.” Angie responds.

“I bet you it is.”

“Ooh didn’t take you for a gambling sorta woman English.”

Peggy narrows her eyes, “I’m 5'7''.”

Letting out a slow blow of air, Angie deflates. “Fine you win this one.”

“Told you so!” Peggy gloats. “So how tall are you actually, Miss Martinelli?”

Angie mumbles something under her breath.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“5'5''.”

Peggy laughs loudly and heartily, and Angie starts smiling too at the sound.

*

They’ve gone through so many questions and both women are starting to wear down now. But it’s meant to be fifty, and they’re on forty-six, so they may as well keep going.

Peggy has her phone back in her possession and she reads it, slowly and deliberately. “Last song you sang?”

“Wait we have the same answer for this don’t we?” Angie thinks. “Because for me it’s Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift and I have a very treasured memory of you singing along too.”

Laughing, Peggy shrugs. “Well it is a good song.”

“Care to sing some more of it for me English?”

“Not a chance, Ange.”

Angie pouts as Peggy moves on. “Favourite chat up line?”

“Ooh!” Angies face lights up, as she remembers one. Leaning forwards with a smirk, she says in a suave voice. “I like my women like I like my tea. Hot and English.”

Turning bright red, Peggy chokes and splutters like an old car engine.

*

“Okay, final question. When was the last time you hung out with anyone? Okay so obviously the answer is now so I’m making up my own question. Was this too much information?”

Nodding with certainty, Angies face is serious. “I definitely did _not_ need to know that your channel name is based on something some two year old said to you, or about the cheesecake. Jeez English, I thought you were cool.”

“Does this mean we don’t have to hang out anymore?” Peggy asks.

“Well _I_ definitely don’t want to be associated with you anymore.”

“Alright, goodbye then.” Grabbing her bag, Peggy gets up and leaves, walking out the frame of the camera.

Angie stares at the camera for a good five seconds before bursting into laughter. “Peggy!” She shouts. “Come back! This is _your_ channel.”

Running back in, Peggy says breathlessly. “Oh yeah, forgot.”

It takes them _forever_ to stop laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know - I totally stole the hot and english pick up line from tumblr. Its a great one though so can you blame me  
> Come chat to me about this AU at piegodess.tumblr.com


	4. Lesbian subtext

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete meets Peggy, Peggy and Angie have a completely platonic sleepover, Angie gets road rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't have much to say other than I am enjoying writing this so much and i love how enthusiastic everyone is with their feedback cause honestly every comment, kudos, ask on my tumblr etc makes my heart swell up to like twice the size. To keep tradition here is something that happened in my life - I may have kind of maybe watched OITNB with my gran so now it features in this story. Have fun reading.

“Finished!” Angie’s triumphant shout echoes through the tiny apartment.

“Christ Angie,” Peggy rubs her ear. “I’m sitting right next to you. And how on earth did you finish editing so quickly.”

Sheepishly, Angie grins, her and Peggy are sitting together on Angie’s couch, each with their laptops on their laps. “Oh not _that_ video silly! I meant that I finished uploading the airport vlog. I still have,” She gestures to the screen, seeing the seemingly endless lines of unedited footage and sighs. “All this.”

Peggy grumbles. “Tell me about it.”

“I hate editing.” It’s a simple statement, one which makes Angie sound a little petulant, but Peggy can relate.

Who doesn’t hate editing?

*

Some time passes, Peggy’s not actually sure how much. Angie is concentrating hard, squinting a little at her screen with her tongue ever so slightly stuck out. It’s actually incredibly cute.

Taking her time to think over the chaos that has been the past few days, Peggy stops editing for a second, fingers still hovering above the mousepad but brain far off somewhere, her video sitting half edited but still in need of a lot more work.

The two girls are interrupted by a loud stomach rumble; Angie at least has the decency to look embarrassed. She glances up at Peggy, cheeks slightly pink but eyes dancing as she says. “What?” She checks the time. “It’s almost two! A girls gotta eat.”

“Wait.” Slowly, Peggy saves her work and shuts her computer. “It’s almost two? We should get lunch.”

“Aww no, I’ll just grab a snack.” Angie waves off the suggestion. “I usually forget to eat lunch anyway.”

“Oh Angie.” Peggy’s tone is disapproving. “That’s really not good for you. Come on, let’s go out for lunch – I’ll pay, since you basically organised my entire video and let me into your apartment.”

“Nah English, seriously I’m fine. Thanks for the offer and everything.” Angie goes back to staring at her screen.

“Come on. I insist.” Placing her laptop to the side of the couch, Peggy stands up, offering a hand to Angie. Sighing, Angie looks up, a hint of a smile on her face as she grabs Peggy’s hand and is yanked upwards.

Of course, Peggy is very fit woman, who makes sure to keep her agility and strength in check with various torturous exercises such as pull ups and push ups and _leg lifts_ , so she manages to pull Angie up a little bit too quickly, and Angie’s face hits Peggy’s as she’s lifted off the couch.

“Ow.” Peggy cries, blinking rapidly. “I’m pretty sure your nose just went into my eye.”

“Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it English.” Angie plays, before adding, in a more serious tone. “Are you alright though.”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Reassures Peggy. “Just a bit of a shock. It’s not every day you get a nose shoved into your eyeball.”

“You’d be surprised.” Replies Angie, moving to fetch her coat from the hook on the back of the door.

Peggy raises an eyebrow. “Do I even want to know?”

Vigorously and certainly, Angie shakes her head. “No.”

Slipping on her coat, Peggy looks at Angie. “So, are you going to clean your face before we go out?”

“Oh yeah good idea.” Angie walks to the sink, removing all the leftover elements of icing sugar from her skin.

“Any good places to eat around here?” Inquires Peggy, as the other woman dries her face.

Slyly, Angie smiles. “Well there is one… I know someone who’s dying to meet you.”

*

“Who’s this then Angie?” Pete questions, as soon as the two woman walk into the diner.

“This,” Angie smiles, “is the new friend I was telling you about. Peggy meet Pete. Pete meet Peggy.”

“It’s lovely to meet you.” Peggy greets, and she sounds almost shy which is weird because Angie would never have Peggy Carter pegged as shy.

“Ooh,” Pete exclaims. “English. Well Angie you sure do know how to pick ‘em.” He winks.

Angie turns red. “That’s not… We’re here for lunch.”

“Well I certainly can help you with that. You know the drill Ange, just take a seat wherever and I’ll get you some menus just after I’ve finished mopping the counter.”

“Thanks Pete.” Turning to Peggy, Angie makes a face. “Sorry about that, once you get used to him he’s actually really lovely.”

“It’s no problem.” Peggy shrugs off. “He actually reminds me of my father in a way.”

“Yeah he’s really nice.” Angie muses. “Anyway, do you wanna sit by the window? That way we can judge passers-by as we eat.” She grins and it’s infectious, all teeth and laughter. Peggy can’t help to smile right back.

“Sure.”

*

“What’s a… skydiving sizzler?”

Angie laughs. “It’s basically a mix of different fried food that’s been slapped in between bread and labelled a sandwich.”

 “Sounds… healthy.” Peggy grimaces, fried food isn’t really her thing. Unless she’s had a bad day, or is on her period, (still then the best remedy for _that_ is sleeping and avoiding Howard.)

“Hmm.” Angie hums. “How about the double deluxe dropper.”

Laughing, Peggy smiles. “That sounds like a really big poo.”

Putting her hand in front of her mouth, Angie stage whispers. “Don’t tell Pete but it tastes like one too.”

“Oi I heard that!” Pete yells, from behind the till. Luckily the diner is strangely empty, although Angie thinks he might have done it even if the place was booming with customers.

“Good.” Angie yells back, before looking at Peggy and asking. “So do you just wanna get pancakes or something?”

“Pancakes?” Peggy’s voice is sceptical. “For lunch?”

Angie grins. “Don’t knock it til you’ve tried it English.”

*

Sitting by the window was a great idea, but not because Peggy likes to judge strangers. (Although the way Angie does it is highly entertaining.)

She likes sitting by the window because it’s a nice day in New York and sunlight pours through the window, making Angie’s hair light up blonde as if it didn’t have a single streak of brunette in it. Angie is so pretty that, if Peggy were an envious woman, she may think it unfair. It’s just that Angie has everything down, she’s beautiful and funny and so carefree as she rambles about pancakes or something, sat by the window and not giving a damn about what people think of her.

It’s admirable, to say the least.

“What about you?” Angie’s words snap Peggy out of her thoughts.

“I’m sorry what?”

“Got any brothers or sisters?”

“Oh.” Looking down, Peggy smiles softly. “No, I’m afraid it’s just me and my parents.”

“Yeah same.” Angie leans forwards. “Though between you and me I think it’s better that way. I have a lot of cousins you see and each one of them is as annoying as the last. Actually.” Angie looks up. “Ruth isn’t so bad. Oh but you should hear what my cousin Tony did at dinner the other day-”

“Pancakes!” Pete places a plate in the middle of the table, stacked with steaming golden pancakes, each one dripping with syrup, gloopy and delicious. “And a side plate for you. Enjoy.” Giving Peggy an empty plate, Pete leaves them.

“You have a pretty big family then.” Peggy states, taking a pancake from the stack and putting it on her plate.

“Uh huh.” Nodding, Angie answers, her mouth already full of pancake. She swallows. “Yeah, it’s gets pretty tiring.”

“I can imagine.” Laughs Peggy “I only have one cousin and her name is Charlotte. We used to play all these games together, like pretend to be spies and stuff, but I haven’t actually seen her in a few years.”

“Oh that sucks.” Exclaims Angie. “I mean,” she moves her hand in a throwaway gesture. “I hate my family at times but I don’t think I could live without them.”

Taking a first bite of her pancake, Peggy sighs contentedly. “I absolutely get the whole lunch pancake thing now.”

“See English,” Widely, Angie smiles. “You should listen to me more often.”

*

“I should not have listened to you.” Groans Peggy, holding her stomach.

“Look.” Holding her hands up in surrender, Angie makes her way over to the couch where Peggy is laying down. “I _only_ said ‘Pancakes are great for lunch let’s get some’. _You_ were the one who said,” Angie puts on a high pitched voice, accompanied with the worst English accent ever. “’Oh Angie, you were totally right about these pancakes, I’ll just eat as many as I can before I have to throw up.’”

Rolling over so that she faces away from Angie, Peggy’s voice is muffled by the back of the couch. “I don’t sound like that.”

“Sorry English, just stating the facts. Listen, do you want a cup of coffee or something to wash it down? Or tea? Or polyjuice potion? Whatever it is that you English people drink.”

“I don’t even want to think about putting something else in my stomach right now. And you’re being highly stereotypical.”

Raising an eyebrow, Angie puts both hands on her hips. “Are you telling me your favourite drink isn’t tea?”

“Well… yes, but the Harry Potter references? A bit too far Angie, don’t you think”

“I can make as many Harry Potter references as I like, just because I’m American doesn’t mean I haven’t read the books. God you English are so annoying.” Angie jokes.

“Leave me alone.” Whines Peggy. “I’m dying.”

“And they say I’m a drama queen…”

*

Groggily, Peggy opens her eyes. There’s the distinct noise of a television and a warmth by her feet.

“Morning sleepyhead.” Angie says, too chipper.

“What?” Waking up fully now, Peggy sees that the warmth by her feet is due to the fact that they are resting on Angies lap. Pointedly, she stares at them.

Angie glances down sheepishly. “Oh yeah sorry if I’m in your personal space right now, it’s just you fell asleep on my couch when I went out to buy tea for you, so I decided to just let you sleep off the pancake baby you were nurturing. But then I wanted to watch Netflix so…”

“Bloody hell.” Quickly sitting up, Peggy runs her hands through her hair. “What time is it?”

“Almost four thirty.”

“Jesus Angie I’ve been asleep for one and a half hours, you must’ve been so bored.”

“Nah.” Angie’s eyes fit back to the television screen. “I’ve been catching up on Orange is the new black.”

Looking over at the screen, Peggy watches for a second before stating. “I’ve seen this episode.”

“No spoilers!” Angie practically shouts, hurting Peggy’s drowsy ears.

“Alright alright.” Peggy pacifies. “But come on, how are you only on season one?”

“I just started it.” Angie defends.

“Okay.”

They watch the episode in silence for a minute, before Peggy moves very close to Angie and whispers. “Alex and Piper do it in the church at the end.”

“Fuck you English.”

*

“I should probably call Howard. Ask him to pick me up.” Peggy states. They’ve moved positions on the couch, so that now Peggy is sitting upright and Angie is leaning against her. Somehow they got sucked into watching two more episodes.

“I can drive you.” Offers Angie.

“No honestly Angie, you’ve driven me around enough, it’s not fair to you.”

“I enjoy your company.” Peggy feels warm at Angie’s words.

“No I’ll just ring Howard, he’s probably wondering where I am anyway.”

Angie bites her lip in thought. “Or,” She suggests, looking Peggy in the eye. “You could stay.”

Not breaking eye contact, Peggy contemplates, reaching a decision in her mind. “I still have to call Howard.”

“Sure. Use my landline so you don’t waste credit.”

“Angie you’re a saint.”

“I try.”

*

Somehow, Peggy finds herself being productive again, laptop on her lap and editing like there’s no tomorrow. She’s not sure where Angie went – the other girl said something about going out to buy more cereal, but that was half an hour ago now, and honestly Peggy is beginning to get worried.

But this is Angie, who knows New York better than the back of her hand, so Peggy doesn’t worry too hard.

Instead she focuses on effects and overlaying sound, cutting and slowing clips to add just the right amount of comedy into her video. If she just cuts that bit there and moves the next clip to there then-

“Hey English.” The sound of the front door slamming shut echoes through the apartment.

Breathing out in relief, Peggy smiles, any trace of worry she had for her friend fully dispersed. “Angie. Where were you?”

“See that’s the funny thing.” Angie is closer now and Peggy can see that her cheeks are red from the nippy air and she’s carrying a shopping bag. “We needed some cereal for tomorrow morning cause what kind of host am I if I don’t give you breakfast, but then I was like ‘she’s English so she might not like our cereal’.” Angie pulls out three unfamiliar boxes of cereal and places them on her coffee table.

Bemused Peggy states. “That’s kind of you.” Before questioning. “And that’s why you took so long?”

Sighing, Angie flops on the couch next to Peggy, turning to face her. “Kind of. I mean, that wasted time, but that’s not why I’m late.”

“Oh. What happened?”

“Well.” Angie looks on the verge of another ramble and Peggy would regret asking the question if it wasn’t so endearing. “You see, it was after I bought the cereal that I was like, should be enough for me and Peggy to eat but then I thought about dinner, and I am not organised cause otherwise I would’ve cooked us something, maybe an omelette.” Angie winks. “But I’m tired and unprepared so I got takeaway.” She holds up the bag, “Chinese, I hope you like it.”

Even if Peggy didn’t like Chinese, she thinks she may have eaten it all because, the way Angie looks at her, all big oceanic eyes and excited smile, could make her do anything. “I love it.”

“Awesome.”

*

“So.” Peggy says, with a mouth full of chow mein, “What do you want to do?”

Angie looks up, managing to pull off a ‘noodles dangling from mouth’ look. “What do you mean?”

“It’s half-eight, so do you want to watch a movie or…?”

“Oh is it almost past your bedtime.” Coos Angie.

“Shut up,” Lightly, Peggy shoves her shoulder. “I’m older than you.”

“Only by like, two years. And we have the whole night,” Lowering her voice, Angie whispers. “I mean, there is a bed, we could do _anything_ …”

Watching Peggy’s face redden slightly, Angie laughs. “Jeez English, get your mind out the gutter – I meant we could build a blanket fort!”

Finally, after a stunned silence, Peggy chokes out, “Isn’t that a bit childish?” Whilst trying to conceal her blush.

“Yep, which is why we’re doing it.”

“Can’t we just watch a movie?” Peggy starts to ask, before realising that Angie has already placed her noodles on the table and walked off towards her bed to get the blankets.

“Nuh uh English.” Angie throws a smile over her shoulder. “There’s no way we’re not doing this.”

“Fine.” Peggy already knows she’s doomed.

*

“I know just the thing that will make this perfect!” Exclaims Angie, looking around at the fort.

“Haven’t we done enough now?” Asks Peggy, and it’s meant to come out sardonic, but her tone is inquisitive because she can’t deny that she actually really enjoyed building the fort. It’s pretty great too, the walls are made of blankets, hooked over a few of Angie’s chairs at the corners and structured with pillows and cushions and basically anything soft they could get their hands on. The floor is lined with the couch cushions and Angie’s duvet, and they tucked the far end of the blankets over the television so they can watch movies.

“It’s never finished,” Angie grunts, climbing out of the fort. There’s a bit of rustling about before she finally continues her sentence in a triumphant tone. “Until you add fairy lights.” Popping her head through the blankets, Angie strings up the lights so they line the walls, before turning around and plugging them in, causing colours to illuminate across the creases in fabric and dance with silhouettes along their fluffy feathery sanctuary. “Tah dah!” Crawling back in, Angie lights up with yellows and purples as if she is an abstract painting. “Good thing I didn’t pack them away since Christmas.”

“Angie it’s October.”

“Yeah but, what’s the point in putting them away if you’re just gonna get them out again the next year?” Angie shrugs. “Anyway, do you like it?”

Peggy breathes, looking around. “It’s wonderful.”

“Right?” Nodding, Angie slumps onto her stomach, face propped up by her hands as she lies on the cushioned floor. “So what film do you wanna watch?”

Still not quite over the awe of seeing the fort lit up, (and come on, for something Peggy said was babyish, it sure has taken her breath away), Peggy smiles at Angie, lying down next to her. “I don’t know, what films do you have?”

“Umm, a lot.” Smiling, Angie starts to list off. “Let’s knock off the genres. No horror, because tonight is not a horror night, you have to pay attention to crime films so that’s a no, umm, romance?”

Peggy shrugs. “I like spy films.”

Laughing, Angie scrutinises Peggy. “You are _so_ English.”

“How is that even English?” Responds Peggy. “Do Americans not have spies or something?”

“Yeah we do.” Muses Angie. “But you know, you Brits have the whole, ‘Bond, James Bond’ thing going on.”

“I don’t even like James Bond.”

Gasping, Angie turns to face her friend. “Isn’t that illegal.”

“I think he’s a misogynist.”

“Yeah well.” Angie throws her hand up. “Can’t win ‘em all. Anyway, I don’t have any spy movies so how about…” Humming as she thinks, Angie shuts her eyes and Peggy is dragged into a lulling moment before Angie’s eyes snap open with an idea. “We could just watch Pitch Perfect, can’t beat the classics.”

Casually, Peggy responds. “I’ve actually never seen that, but I don’t think it can be classed as a classic.”

“Of course it is. And how have you never seen it? Have you been living under a rock?” Angie gasps. “Do they not have joy in England?” By Angie’s tone of voice, Peggy would think that she just told her she had given up tea or something.

“I’ve always meant to, just never got around to it.” States Peggy, brow furrowed in confusion as to why Angie is reacting so seriously.

“Okay we’re watching it right now.” Angie crawls forward to sift through her DVD’s. “Hey Peg, while I’m looking for it do you mind microwaving some popcorn, it should be in the shopping bag.”

“Sure.”

*

Watching movies with Angie is… an experience.

They’re barely a quarter of the way in, having eaten only half the bowl of popcorn due to some amazing self-control, and Peggy finds that Angie is the sort of person who likes to make sarcastic comments throughout a movie.

Peggy also finds that Angie doing it is far less annoying then when Howard does it.

(In fact it’s almost charming in a ‘that’s-funny-now-shut-up-I’m-trying-to-watch-the-movie’ sort of way.)

“No, no, no.” Angie points at one of the characters on the screen, grabbing Peggy’s arm excitedly with her other hand. “Look at her outfit. She looks like she just raided the Disney Channel wardrobe.”

“Uh huh.” Peggy smiles, not really paying attention but agreeing anyway.

*

Angie loves Pitch Perfect.

She can probably be 100% certain when she says it is one of her favourite movies.

It was her coming out film see, and yes that sounds stupid, but High School Angie revelled in the fact that she could go watch a film about girls friendships with each other, with a hot cast and a lot of lesbian subtext, as well as having a good soundtrack and funny jokes, and not have to come out in order to watch it. So maybe it was more of her staying in the closet film, but it helped her find herself or whatever, and to this day she holds a special place in her heart for Anna Kendrick.

So she loves Pitch Perfect, watches it a lot, wouldn’t be distracted from it by anything.

Except maybe Peggy Carters face.

Because, from where Angie’s sitting, she can see Peggy’s face illuminated by the soft glow of the television, dark eyes enraptured by the story playing out on the screen. Her hair falls softly down onto her shoulders and as the film plays out, the movement of the lights creates a waltz of shadows across her cheekbones and incredibly defined jawline.

For the first time ever, Angie doesn’t pay attention to the movie.

*

** Surprising Peggy Carter VLOG **

**Comments:**

**DinosaurDiner:**

Omg I cant believe it finally happened you guys are so cute :))))

**AirIsLife:**

Jeez peggy looks tired but im so glad you met – my two favourite youtubers in one place!

**GOTfanforever:**

I really shouldn’t ship it, I really really shouldn’t… #cartinelli

*

Beginning to drift off to sleep, Peggy’s eyes are forced open by a bright light. “Bloody Nora, what on earth…?”

“Oops sorry.” Angie apologises. “I was just checking the comments on the vlog video.”

“Now?” Peggy’s voice comes out croaky, but with good reason - the film finished at least an hour ago and the two women had lulled into a sleepy silence before Angie’s phone intruded their oncoming slumber.

“It was bugging me.” Shrugging, Angie clicks the button on the top of her phone, locking it, and lies down next to Peggy. “Your hair smells really nice.”

Raising an eyebrow, Peggy questions. “Is that right?”

Flushing, Angie responds with. “You can’t hold me accountable for anything I say after midnight.”

“Well it’s probably Howard’s ridiculously expensive shampoo, if you’re wondering.”

“We should steal some from his house.”

“No, no.” Peggy debunks the idea. “I mean I would never pass up the chance to steal from Howard but his parents have been nothing but hospitable to me and I couldn’t steal from them.”

“Aww English.” Angie taps a finger on Peggy’s forearm. “You’re too nice.”

Engulfing them once again, quiet drops on them like a pillow, smothering them and leaving them in the dark, before Angie speaks again. “You know we’re gonna smell really bad tomorrow right?”

Turning over to face Angie, Peggy replies. “How come?”

“Well,” Whispers Angie. “I don’t know if you realised this but we’re sleeping in our clothes. Also this Pillow fort is really stuffy.”

“You can change if you want.” Peggy yawns.

“Oh, so you _do_ want to see me naked.”

“No. It’s just, if you’re too hot. I mean there’s nothing I can do because I was unprepared but you can change.”

“Nah.” Angie wriggles about to get comfortable, legs knocking against Peggy’s as she does. “I’m cool like this.”

“Cool. Goodnight Angie.” Burying her face into her pillow, Peggy exhales deeply and closes her eyes.

“Night.” Replies Angie into the darkness.

*

Having an internal body-clock that wakes her up at around seven, (when she’s not overly jetlagged), is usually a good thing for Peggy. It means she can get up, do some exercise, and still have a whole day left to do things.

Except, when she’s at someone else’s house and wakes up early, she often find it leaves her smothered in boredom for the next few hours.

Angie is asleep of course, breathing in and out regularly, hair splayed out across her pillow and mouth slightly ajar. Peggy wants to wake her, but it’s rude and this is Angie’s house and so she should let her sleep for as long as she wants to.

So Peggy lies back down, fumbling about for her phone and opening it to find that she has one text form Howard that simply reads “Have fun at Angie’s ;)”.

Maybe Peggy should just try going back to sleep.

*

“Hey English, which cereal do you want for breakfast?”

Obviously Angie does not have the same restrictions on waking people up in the morning that Peggy does. Opening her eyes, Peggy’s vision sharpens into one of Angie leaning above her, hair messy and falling down onto Peggy. “Bloody hell Angie.” Peggy crinkles her nose at the tickling sensation of hair on her face. “I don’t know.”

Sitting up, away from the close proximity, Peggy turns around again to face her friend. “What do you have?”

“I showed you last night remember.” Enthusiastically, Angie holds up the boxes. “See.”

Scrutinising each of the boxes, Peggy decides. “Please may I have the cinnamon one?”

“Sure.” Moving out of the blanket fort, and over to the kitchen, Angie gets out two bowls and pours Peggy some Cinnamon Toast Crunch. “Strange though,” She calls. “Most people go for lucky charms.”

“You have a lot of people visiting then?” Peggy has crawled out of the fort too now, and is desperately trying to straighten the creases on her clothes.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Pulling some milk out the fridge, Angie places it on her small table and frowns, a tiny crease appearing in between her eyebrows. “We don’t have any chairs, we used them in the fort.”

“So we’ll have to take it down?” Asks Peggy, a small drop of sadness in her voice at the thought of the blanket fort being over. Which is stupid. She didn’t even want to build it in the first place, she just did it for Angie.

Dramatically placing a hand on her heart, Angie bows her head. “Unfortunately so.”

“Shall I do that then or…?” Gesturing to the fort, Peggy hesitates at whatever little theatre show Angie is pulling

“Oh just do it.” Sobs Angie. “Goodbye my friend.”

“Umm…” Slowly, Peggy pulls out a chair from the edge of the fort, causing the blankets to collapse in the middle. It’s only as she carries it over to the table that she realises Angies sobs have dissolved into laughter.

“Phew that was a bit much for the morning, gonna have to remember this moment for the rest of my life.” Angie holds her hand up in the air, as if she is reading a sign. “The fall of the great blanket fort, November the second. Never forget. We should write that on a memorial.”

Dryly, Peggy replies as she fetches another chair. “We should write ‘Prone to dramatic tendencies’ on _your_ memorial.”

Sitting down at the table, Angie tilts her head. “It would probably sting more if it wasn’t so true.”

“At least you’re self-aware.” Taking the milk, Peggy pours it onto her cereal.

Angie makes a grabby gesture with her hand and Peggy passes the milk to her. “Hey, can we go to Howard’s after this. I need to shower and change my clothes.”

“I’ve noticed.” Scrunching up her nose, Angie makes a disgusted face. “You’re repugnant.”

“Ooh congratulations on using such a big word.” Peggy mockingly replies. “And I don’t smell too bad. I just _feel_ dirty.”

“Not the first time I’ve heard that.” Insinuates Angie, grinning.

“Nice. I’m trying to enjoy my cereal here.” As if to prove her point Peggy scoops up some cinnamon toast crunch and eats it, making sure to chew extra loudly. To be honest it tastes like sweetened cardboard with cinnamon sprinkled on top, but Peggy’s never going to tell Angie that.

“Sorry.” Angie’s grin grows and she doesn’t look sorry at all. “Couldn’t let the euphemism go.” 

“And your score for big words raises to two, do you want a well done sticker.”

Angie snorts. “Fuck off English.”

*

“Okay but think of it this way.” They’ve just climbed into Angie’s car, and Angie is yet to start the engine. “What am I going to do at Howard’s house while you’re in the shower?”

“Oh I don’t know Angie, I had to sit alone whilst you showered. At least you have Howard and Jarvis to talk to.”

Angie scoffs. “As charming as Howard is I don’t think I can handle half an hour of him asking me if I want to be his lesbro.”

“Fair enough.” Peggy chuckles. “You know he’s not actually that bad.”

Smiling, Angie starts the engine. “Yeah I know.”

“And,” Peggy adds on. “There’s always Jarvis.”

“Mr Fancy?” Shaking her head slightly, Angie rolls her eyes. “Yeah we’ll see.”

*

“And where have you been all night young lady?!” Howard stands in the entrance of his house, hands on his hips in a very motherly fashion, with a disapproving look on his face.

“Hello Howard.” Peggy’s tone is exasperated as she walks through the door.

Angie follows her with a quick. “Hi.”

“Angie.” Greets Howard, smiling. “Well I guess that answers my question.”

Stopping, Angie falls behind Peggy in order to reprimand Howard but Peggy, who kept on walking, beats her to it.

“Get your mind out the gutter Howard.” Calls Peggy, from the end of the corridor. “I’m going to go have a shower, entertain Angie will you?”

“Sure thing.” Howard calls back, before turning to Angie with a smirk on his face. “I have just the thing.”

Nervously, Angie inquires. “What?”

“Follow me.”

*

“Mario kart?!”

“Excuse me I think you’ll find that Mario kart is great fun.” Jarvis turns around from where he has set up Howard’s giant television, chucking a controller to Angie.

“Oh. Believe me I know.” Wickedly, Angie smiles. “I’m gonna beat your asses into the ground.”

“No way, I am undefeated at Mario kart.” Howard disputes, taking a controller for himself. “I’m a video game genius.”

Jarvis coughs loudly. “Umm Howard, I’ll have you remember two weeks ago. Your apartment. Coconut mall. Ringing any bells?”

Howards face contorts and it’s obvious that he _does_ remember that day. “I was… ill! Yes I was ill that day, it was hardly a fair win.”

Humming, Jarvis smiles slyly. “We’ll see.”

“Oh.” Chuckling at the two men, Angie challenges as the menu pops up on the screen. “You boys have no idea what you’re in for.”

“Bring it omelette girl.”

“There’s really no point in fighting for second place.” Jarvis quips.

*

“Oh you bloody… bastard!” Yells Jarvis, as he gets hit by a blue tortoise shell.

On screen, Angie overtakes him. “Ha ha, take that sucker!” She zooms ahead, leaping into first place.

“Not on my watch.” Mumbles Howard, as he overtakes Jarvis, firing a red tortoise shell which hits Angie.

“Ah fuck you.” Angie breathes out.

“Watch your language.” Jarvis snaps.

“Watch your third place.” Angie retorts, too focused on trying to get to Howard to think of a smart comeback.

“I’m about to win!” Gloats Howard, and Angie glances over to his split screen and sees that he is, in fact, nearing the finish line.

There’s no way she can overtake him in time.

Which means there’s only one thing left to do.

“Go Jarvis!” Screams Angie, dropping her controller and tackling Howard.

When Peggy finds them ten minutes later, fighting and bickering, she shakes her head, mumbling “Children” under her breath with only the faintest hint of a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it! Sorry there was so much dialogue.*
> 
>  
> 
> *banana


	5. It's not like Angie has an actual crush...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Angie is incredibly gay, and cliches are happening left and right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have anything to say today. Um, i haven't brushed my teeth yet and its half past midnight so I am dying to go do that in a minute because they feel awful.   
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and honestly thank you all so so much for the lovely comments and asks on my tumblr and all the support!

“You know what.” Angie has half a sandwich in her mouth but speaks anyway, and it’s actually kind of gross. “I think we should do more Mario kart after lunch.”

The group are sitting in Howard’s dining room, around the polished table each with a plate of food in front of them. Taking a bite of an apple, Peggy nods, glancing over at Howard to see his reaction.

“No.” Rubbing a particularly sore spot on his arm, Howard frowns. “No more Mario kart.”

“Aww come on, what are you, a sore loser.” Teases Angie.

“Well I _am_ sore.”

“You are possibly one of the most violent people I’ve met Angie.” Jarvis states, spreading some butter on a piece of baguette.

“Well,” A winning smile spreads across Angie’s face. “You should see the rest of my family.”

“I’m not sure I want to…”

“Rude.”

Silence falls over the table, with only the sound of eating to break it, before Howard speaks again. “Jarvis when are we leaving again?”

“Ooh where are you going?” Asks Angie.

“Oh.” Howard laughs. “I meant when are we going home.”

“Surely you should know that Howard.” Peggy sighs. “You _are_ the one who booked this trip.”

“Yeah but it seemed unimportant to remember, especially when I have Jarvis to remember things for me.” Smiling innocently, Howard takes a sip of a drink so expensive that Peggy can’t even pronounce the name.

“We’re leaving on Friday morning.” Answers Jarvis.

“I wish you could stay for longer.” Angie pouts, looking at Peggy.

“Me too. This has been really fun so far.” Peggy sighs, resting a hand on Angie’s arm.

Loudly, Howard coughs. “Well we still have two days, we should all do something together, get to know each other better.”

“Since when did you become so obsessed with teamwork?” Sceptically, Peggy asks, even though she already knows the answer. For all of their bickering, Howard is like Peggy’s older brother, of course he wants to interrogate Angie.

Shrugging, Howard avoids the question. “There’s an indoor climbing centre near here if you’re interested.”

Having practically inhaled her sandwich, Angie is currently eating a yoghurt. “I’ll go if English goes.” She says matter of factly, licking her spoon.

Howard’s eyebrows raise into his hairline. “English?”

“Yes.” Jarvis answers.

“No.” Shaking his head, Howard still looks confused. “Not you.” He directs his words to Angie and Peggy. “I didn’t realise you were onto nicknames already.”

“Says you.” Angie speaks. “Throwing around ‘omelette girl’ all the time.”

“Touché.” Howard shrugs. “So how about that indoor climbing place then?”

“Alright.” Agrees Peggy. “I don’t see why not.”

“I actually must insist that we don’t.” Turning to Howard, Jarvis talks straight to him. “I promised Anna that I wouldn’t get myself into any… harmful situations whilst I was gone and,” Embarrassedly he chuckles. “I must admit, I am not at peak physical fitness right now. It’s the holidays.”

“Whipped.” Answers Howard, uncooperatively.

Glaring at him, Peggy speaks. “I’m sure what Howard meant to say is that Anna probably meant stay out of trouble as in, don’t get in a gunfight, rather than, don’t go indoor climbing. Come on Jarvis, you’ll be fine.”

“Unless you’re scared of heights.” Angie not-so-helpfully adds on, waving her spoon at Jarvis.

Peggy nods. “Unless you’re scared of heights.”

*

“I’m scared of heights. I’m scared of heights. I’m scared of heights!” Jarvis panics. Having reached the top of the climbing wall, he stops to peer behind him at what he needs to abseil down and his heart thunders out of his chest.

“Come on buddy.” Calls Howard. “I got you!” He gestures to the rope he has through the belay device, attached to his harness by a karabiner. Watching the display, Peggy and Angie stand together at the side, Angie with a slight smile on her face.

“Okay.” Stammers Jarvis. His palms are sweaty and his fingers are trembling.

“Let go of the wall.” Instructs Howard. “Grab the rope.”

Shakily, Jarvis does as he is told.

“Now lean back.”

Slowly, Jarvis does so and Howard begins to lower him down slowly. With every step that Jarvis takes back down the wall, he can feel his heartbeat regulating and his breathing slow.

He gets to about halfway down when Howard lets go of the rope.

Peggy’s not going to lie, the sound that Jarvis makes in-between starting to fall and hitting the floor is the most high pitched thing she’s ever heard, somewhere in between the bark of a puppy and a particularly violent blow of a referee’s whistle during a football game.

But that doesn’t stop her feeling sorry for him.

Even Angie has stopped smiling at the 26 year old panicking on the floor, red in the face and shocked.

Sheepishly, Howard turns to face the two girls. “Too far?”

As if his words jerked her into action, Peggy storms past him, suddenly furious. “ _Yes_ too far, you arse.” Moving over to Jarvis, she grabs his hand, helping him up. “From now on I’ll belay Jarvis, you can belay Angie.”

Angie shoots Peggy a dirty look but goes with it. “Sure.”

Turning to Jarvis, Peggy smiles. “So, which wall do you want to climb?”

“Thank you Peggy.” Rubbing the back of his neck, Jarvis breathes out. “But I don’t feel like climbing anymore today.”

“Aww come on Jarvis.” Peggy touches Jarvis’s arm comfortingly. “Don’t let Howard get you down, he can be a real dick sometimes.”

“He really can can’t he.” Agrees Jarvis.

“Yes.” Laughing Peggy states. “I don’t know why you’d even want to be friends with him to be honest, you two are like exact opposites.”

“How come?”

“Well, Howard is rude, outgoing, reckless, and does things just because he can.” Peggy lists off her fingers. “And you are polite, yet reserved. And I doubt you’ve ever done anything you weren’t supposed to in your whole life.”

Offended by the comment, Jarvis refutes. “Of course I have! I’m not completely boring you know.”

“Oh yeah?” Challenges Peggy, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Standing up straighter, Jarvis puffs out his chest. “Once, I stole some food from my teacher’s office, and when she walked in, I made sure she wouldn’t punish me.”

“Oh.” Peggy’s vaguely interested. “And how did you do that?”

Confused, Jarvis states. “By asking her not to, of course.”

“Oh. Okay.”

*

“Who’s climbing then?” Angie asks, watching Peggy and Jarvis walk away and desperately wanting to join them.

“Oh.” Howard bows, making a sweeping gesture with his arm to the wall. “Ladies first, I insist.”

Angie turns back to Howard. “Look buddy, I already told you – that flirting thing? Not gonna work.”

“Oh I know.” Howard affirms. “You’d prefer Peggy over me, I get it. Still, you should go.”

Suspiciously, Angie questions. “Why are you being so polite all of a sudden?”

“Just thought it would make a nice change.”

Narrowing her eyes, Angie looks at Howard, letting out a small “Hmm,” before continuing with, “Well as much as I appreciate the sentiment, you just had to,” Angie coughs, to show that she doesn’t approve of Howard’s form of belaying. “Belay Jarvis, so you should climb.”

Nervously, Howard avoids eye contact. “No I think you should.”

There’s a pause in conversation, meaning that all can be heard is the distant chatter of the other climbers. Angie scrutinises Howard and the pair stay still for a second, as if they are stuck in a freeze frame, before an evil smile spreads its way across Angie’s cheeks. “Oh. My. God.”

“No.” Howard says, caught in the spotlight.

“Oh my God!” Repeats Angie, pointing a finger at an unamused Howard. “You’re totally scared of heights!”

“Am not!” Denies Howard, but his cheeks are reddening as he says it.

Dangerously, Angie challenges. “Then climb the wall.”

“No.”

“You’re scared of heights.” Angie confirms, more to herself than to Howard.

For a brief moment of time, Howard looks as if he is going to carry on denying it, before his façade crumbles. “Okay yes.” He admits. “But you can’t tell anyone.”

“Why not?” Angie is enjoying herself far too much, but come on - the guy did _just_ bully Jarvis for being scared of heights. Talk about hypocritical.

“I’ll give you ten bucks.” Offers Howard.

“No, this information is priceless.” Grins Angie teasingly.

“Twenty?”

“Deal.”

*

“I’m afraid I still don’t want to climb.” Says Jarvis. “But that gives you more of an opportunity to do it. And you seem like you excel at this sort of thing.”

Giving in, Peggy takes the climbers end of the rope and starts looping it through her harness. “What gives you that impression?”

“Well you’re very…” Jarvis searches for the right word. “Exercised.”

Softly, Peggy laughs. “Do you mean fit?”

Jarvis turns red. “Well… yes. I apologise if that’s improper.”

Full on snickering now, Peggy smiles. “Jarvis you do realise that fit is exactly the word you’re looking for. It’s not like you’re saying,” Peggy puts on an accent. “’Oi Peggy mate, I think you’re well fit, innit.’”

A small smile worms its way onto Jarvis’s face at this. “No,” He chuckles. “I suppose not.”

“And anyway,” Peggy continues. “I am well fit.”

“Who’s well fit?” Asks Howard, him and Angie walking to the wall next to Jarvis and Peggy.

“Peggy probably.” Answers Angie. “Am I climbing again?” She says this with a hint of teasing in her tone.

“Yup.” Howard affirms, refusing to be bothered.

“Awesome.” Going to tie the knot around her harness, Angie eyes Peggy at the wall next to them.

For not the first time she notices that Peggy is gorgeous, even with a stupid climbing harness on, ruffling up her clothes and winding around the curves of her body. Standing straight, she’s like an intricate sketch, looking up to the top of the wall with a hint of determination smudged into her face, graphite eyes dark, staring hard and concentrated as if they were drawn by a 6B pencil.

It’s not like Angie has an actual crush, but hey, she’s got eyes. And it doesn’t hurt to look.

Peggy breaks from her enrapturing position, turning her head to face Angie. Smiling, her face morphs into one of delight as she talks. “Hey Angie, race you.” She gestures to the wall in front of her.

Returning the smile, Angie finishes tying her know and turns around to check Howard has the belay device set up.  “Oh it’s so on.”

Peggy just gives a smirk, red lips counting down from three. “Three, two, one. Go!”

Scrambling up the wall, Angie looks for a foothold to start off on, pushing up rapidly with her legs and grabbing a hold above her. About halfway up, she slows to see where Peggy is, momentarily getting distracted by the other woman’s biceps and losing her grip on the wall.

As Angie falls, Jarvis grabs the rope, stopping the descent so that she is left dangling in the air. Peggy turns around “Are you alright Angie?”

“Yeah.” Angie gives a thumbs up and Jarvis slowly begins to lower her.

“I guess I won then.” Peggy grins.

Angie can’t really hear anything over the thundering of her heart in her ears so she just smiles. “I guess you did.”

Worry starts to worm its way into Angies head at the face that she almost fell to her death because of Peggy Carter’s stupidly defined arm muscles and she doesn’t even care. Which means that she’s in trouble.

A lot of trouble.

*

On the way home they belt out the crappy pop songs on the radio at the top of their lungs and Angie falls in love just a little bit more.

*

Somewhere in between sitting on Howard’s couch and watching a movie, Angie linked her fingers with Peggy’s and kept their hands resting between them. And somewhere between sitting on the couch and watching the movie, Peggy didn’t mind.

Taking up the room on one of the couches, Angie and Peggy sit close together, with Jarvis and Howard sat on the other couch, bowl of popcorn positioned in between them. Because Angie and Peggy are sat so close, the popcorn bowl had to be carefully balanced on Angies lap.

Peggy seems engrossed in whatever they are watching right now, eyes glued to the screen with intensity.  Angie is completely not paying attention, a hundred percent preoccupied with the feeling of Peggy Carter’s hand in hers.

It was supposed to be a joke, another stupid hashtag. A flash of a cheeky grin to a camera and making a few flirty comments that would gain them more followers.

But now there is a #cartinelli trend on twitter, accompanied by the fact that Angie thinks Peggy is extremely attractive. Godlike, even. And it would be fine if Angie just thought that her accent was sexy and her eyes were beautiful and her lips were kissable and the curve of her body and her breasts and the definition of her muscles and she’s getting off track.

The point is, it would be fine if it was just aesthetic attraction, but sitting on the couch with their fingers linked, Angie looks back on the past couple of days and realises that, though she smiles a lot, she’s never smiled quite this widely before.

This realisation is quickly followed by the realisation that she’s screwed.

Like mega big time screwed.

*

Peggy’s always been a big sucker for a good book.

Angie went home about an hour ago, after the film had finished, leaving with a kiss on the cheek and making Peggy feel strangely alone.

Picking up a book with the intention of squandering the slightly deserted feeling left in her chest, Peggy reads the blurb. It’s one of Howards, so it’s probably about sex, explosions or some kind of scandal. Honestly, Peggy doesn’t even know why he reads those kind of books, they seem more like the thing a 50 shades of grey loving, middle aged woman would enjoy, but whatever floats his boat.

She can’t believe she’s thinking this, but can’t he just watch porn like a normal guy.

At least it would leave room for some _good_ reading material in his house.

But alas, Howard is a book-reading horn dog, so Peggy retreats to her bedroom, bookless and lonely.

Tomorrow she’ll see Angie again.

*

 **English:** Hey I finished editing that video, should I upload it?

 **Angie:** Yes yes yes do it!!

 **English:** Alright, its up

 **Angie:** I should really finish mine

 **English** : Yes you should, what have you been doing

 **Angie:** um I don’t know about you carter, but I tend to do this thing called sleeping

 **English** : its 11

 **Angie:** so?

 **Angie:** its your last day we should hang out

 **English:** not until you finish your video

 **English:** then we can have a lot of fun ;)

 **Angie:** umm

 **English:** I meant :) goddamnit!

 **Angie:** okay, well the promise of fun with you always makes me want to work ;)

 **Angie:** And yes I did mean ;)

*

 Having finally uploaded her video, Angie drives down to Howard’s quickly, as to not miss any time with Peggy before she leaves.

She strolls into Peggy’s room, plonking herself down on the bed and kicking off her shoes. “So where do you want to go English?”

Peggy sighs. “Do we really have to go anywhere?”

Slowly Angie looks up, the lights hitting her eyes, bringing out the colour in them. “Not if you don’t wanna.” She speaks softly. “So what do you want to do?”

“I know it’s New York, and a once in a lifetime opportunity to see everything and all that but I am just so tired.” Peggy pauses. “Does that make me boring?” 

“Aww.” Pouts Angie, holding out her arms. “Come here.” Peggy does as she’s told and sits on the bed next to Angie, who wraps her arms around her. “You are the opposite of boring.”

“Okay.” Laughs Peggy, pulling away from Angie’s death grip. “But what do you think we should do?”

“If you’re tired we could have a nap session.” Nonchalantly, Angie suggests. “I for one, am always up for a nap.”

“No that won’t be necessary.” Peggy smiles, “I have an idea.”

“What.” Lying down on the bed, Angie rolls over so that she can still see Peggy.

Peggy turns around and looks down at her, a wicked grin spreading across her face and okay, Angie’s not gonna lie it’s a little hot. “We could always troll the internet.”

Laughter bubbles up in Angies throat like sweet champagne on a summers day and she smiles so widely her cheeks hurt “Oh English.” She speaks. “You know me so well.”

*

“How about this.” Angie is lying on the bed still, but now Peggy has rearranged herself so that her head rests on Angie’s stomach. Deliberately, Angie moves her phone so that Peggy can read the response she’s written to a tweet.

**_Re: @BreetLannis:_ ** _@AngieMartismelly @APeggyCarter OMG you guys are amazing, pls post a picture of whatever you’re doing right now_

**_@AngieMartismelly:_ ** _I don’t think what we’re doing right now is appropriate for twitter ;) right @APeggyCarter? Joking! Here’s a pic_

Below is a picture that Angie quickly captured a couple of minutes ago, of Peggy’s head resting on her tummy where it is now, taken from above with them both smiling like massive dorks as the camera. It’s actually quite a cute photo.

“I love it.” Beams Peggy. “How about this one?”

**_Re: @Vanernvernon:_ ** _@APeggyCarter what’s your favourite thing to do?_

**_@APeggyCarter:_ ** _hang out with @AngieMartismelly #cartinelli_

“Oh my god yes.” Angie grins. “They go wild when you tag cartinelli.”

Hitting send, Peggy looks up at Angie. “Do you think we should be perpetuating this?”

 _No, no we should not be perpetuating this because I may have the teensiest tiniest crush on you and this is not helping whatsoever, also have you seen the crazy side of the internet, they’re never going to stop._ Is what the rational part of Angie’s brain says.

The irrational side of her brain says, _don’t stop! We have a ship name, a SHIP name! I am enjoying this time with you and I think it’ fun to fantasize along with the internet. What’s the harm in a little pretending?_

Admittedly the irrational side of Angie’s brain probably belongs on the crazy side of the internet.

She listens to it anyway.

“I don’t see the harm in a little perpetuation.” Angie says.

 Lifting her head off Angie’s stomach and staring at her for a while, looking as if she is trying to work out a particularly hard maths equation or perhaps wondering why she forgot to bring sunglasses on a sunny day, Peggy shrugs, resting her head back down. “Yes I suppose you’re right.”

“I’m always right.” Jokes Angie, but it’s only to cover up the fact that they totally just had a weird moment and Angie can’t cope with weird moments.

“So you keep saying.” Replies Peggy, softly.

 When Angie laughs, Peggy’s head moves in time with her stomach muscles. “That’s ‘cause it’s true.”

Smiling, Peggy turns onto her side so that her face is half buried in Angie’s dress, brown eyes looking up fondly at her friend. “Whatever you say.”

*

“We should probably do something other than go on the internet.” Suggests Peggy, about half an hour later when neither of them have bothered to move from their positions.

“Hmm.” Answers Angie, almost asleep. “Maybe.”

“We could always…” Peggy sits up, causing Angie to open her eyes at the sudden lack of warmth on her stomach. Suspiciously, she looks at Peggy, who leans forwards with a plain evil expression on her face. “Have a tickle fight!” Peggy screams, lunging forwards at Angie and wriggling her fingers across her stomach.

Curling up into a ball to try and deflect the tickling hands, Angie gasps through laughs. “No. Bad idea.”

“Oh really?” Teases Peggy, shoving her hands under Angie’s armpits, causing the other woman to dissolve into a fit of giggles.

“Yes really.” Laughs Angie, squirming away from Peggy. “No tickling.”

“Aww.” Jokes Peggy. “You’re no fun.”

“Says you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Whatever you think it means Carter.” Angie winks.

There’s a confused silence before Peggy speaks. “That doesn’t make sense.”

“Hey!” Lightly, Angie throws a pillow at Peggy’s head. “I’m just not completely on my game because _someone_ decided to tickle me.”

“Oh my!” Gasps Peggy. “Who would do such a thing?”

Peggy would almost regret teasing Angie so much but when the woman smiles it’s reminiscent of summer days, pink lemonade lips and cloudless eyes, and it’s completely worth it.

“Shut up English.” Angie chuckles.

“Never.” Grins Peggy, defiantly looking Angie in the eyes.

Angie stares back, smile playing at the corner of her lips and stubbornly refusing to back down. “I know what we can do.”

“What?” Breathes Peggy, not daring to look away.

Angie’s face splits into the biggest grin ever. “A cook off.”

*

“You know what!” Peggy screams at an onion. “You should go back to the seventh realm of hell at some point”

“Jeez Peg.” Angie looks over, eyes wide. “You’re gonna make it cry.”

Sniffing, Peggy rapidly blinks the onion tears from her stinging eyes. “Yeah well maybe it should be the one crying for a change.”

“Here.” Angie walks over, taking the knife out of Peggy’s hand. “I don’t think you should have this when you’re so emotional. I’ll do it.”

“I’m never going to be able to cook.” Peggy groans, as Angie dices the onion swiftly and perfectly. “Give me a punching bag any day, but an oven? Oh no.”

“How about this,” Scraping the onion into a frying pan, Angie raises her voice over the sizzling of the oil. “I’ll teach you to cook if you teach me martial arts.”

“What form of martial arts?” Asks Peggy.

“Oh I don’t know.” Placing the knife and chopping board by the sink, Angie turns to face Peggy. “The sort of hi-yah, hi-yah one.” Lightly she punches Peggy’s arm whilst making sound effects.

“Alright.” Chortles Peggy. “Say I did want to teach you ‘hi-yah, hi-yah’ fighting, in return for expert cooking advice, I’m leaving tomorrow so that would never work anyway.”

“Skype?” Suggests Angie, pulling out two red peppers. She holds them up. “Are you sure Howard doesn’t mind us using his food.”

“Yes, yes it’s perfectly fine.” Peggy waves it off. “Are you suggesting lessons over skype?”

“No.” Sarcasm drips from Angies tone. “I was just doing my daily routine where I say skype once a day, in order to stay on the good side of the internet gods.”

“Whoa no need to be so hostile.” Jokes Peggy, leaning over Angies frying pan. “What are you even making anyway?”

“Food.” Answers Angie, busy removing the seeds from the peppers and cutting them into slices. “Now shut up and sit down.”

“Umm.”

“I’m joking English.” Angie looks up, shooting Peggy a winning smile. “You just got a feel for what life with my ma is like.”

“Sounds joyous.” Comments Peggy.

“Oh trust me.” Angie declares. “You don’t even know the half of it.”

“Well they raised you so obviously it’s bad.” Remarks Peggy.

Hitting Peggy with a spoon, Angie pouts. “I mean I love them, but I like to think that the only things I inherited from them are my stunning good looks and ability to cook.”

“Stunning good looks?”

“Don’t pretend you haven’t noticed, English.” Angie leans in close and whispers. “I’ve seen you staring.”

Peggy turns as red as the peppers in Angie’s hands.

*

“Bloody nora, this is fantastic!” States Peggy, tasting a spoonful of Angie’s meal. “What is this?”

“Pasta peperonata.” Angie beams. “Home recipe.”

“Jesus Angie the things you are doing to me…” Peggy moans.

Slowly, Angie starts to turn pink.

“Oh no sorry that came out completely wrong.” Laughs Peggy. Shoving another forkful of pasta in her mouth, Angie nods to show she understands.

Quietness settles around the two girls for a second as they eat their food, savouring each creamy, and pepper filled mouthful. Wiping her chin with a napkin, Peggy smiles at Angie, swallowing her food. “Howard and Jarvis should be back soon.”

“Oh.” Disappointment fills Angie’s small body but she smiles through it, because she _does_ like Howard and Jarvis, she just likes Peggy more. “Where were they today?”

“Umm.” Peggy leans forward, putting her face close to Angies so that Angie can see the way her brow furrows ever so slightly. “They said something about a ‘lads day out’. I’m not sure what that means. I don’t really want to know.”

Angie laughs. “Probably for the best.”

“How so?” Smiling, Peggy leans closer.

“Well,” Angie breathes. “It means that I can spend more time with you. Which I like. A lot.”

“Hmm?” A smile dances on Peggy’s lips as she studies Angies face.

Angie licks her lips, mouth dry from Peggy’s close proximity and hands sweating. “Yeah I-”

“Did you miss us?!” A voice booms from the doorway and both women turn to look at Howard and Jarvis. Discretely, Angie wipes her hands on her dress.

“We almost died without you Howard.” Peggy greets sarcastically. “How was your day Jarvis?”

Jarvis starts to answer, before Howard beats him to it. “So he gets the nice acknowledgment? Tell me how you really feel Peg…”

“It was lovely thank you Peggy.” Jarvis says, moving over to her. “Though at one point I did consider leaving Howard in the middle of the city.”

Red lips splitting into a smile at Jarvis’s words, Peggy replies. “I think we’ve all considered that at one point _Jarv_.” Drawing out the nickname, Peggy looks Howard in the eye.

“Jarv!” Howard splutters. “What?!”

“Just face it.” Angie speaks to Howard. “Jarvis is a better bro than you.”

“No.” Vigorously, Howard shakes his head. “No I refuse.”

“What smells great?” Jarvis sniffs the air.

“See.” Angie enthuses, over exaggeratingly gesturing to Jarvis to prove her point. “He says all the right things.”

“What is it?” Inquires Jarvis, again.

Moving over to the oven, Angie stirs the pot she left on it. “Pasta peperonata. There’s loads for you if you want some. I made lots because my ma always said that if you cook for an army at least you have leftovers.”

“Yes _please_ Angie.” Howard makes sure to emphasize the please, before suddenly hesitating. “Wait,” He stops. “Has Peggy touched that?”

Laughing, Angie shakes her head. “No, she was defeated by an onion.”

“That’s not what happened!” Adamantly, Peggy refutes.

“Keep telling yourself that English.” Angie shoots Peggy a sceptical look. “So Howard, Jarvis, do you want some?”

“Yeah go ahead.” Howard says. “I’m starved.”

*

“Never have I ever…” Jarvis slurs. “Done it in a broom closet.”

Sighing, Angie drinks and so does Howard. “Why did we even start playing this game?”

The evening has dragged on, and the pasta dishes are stacked dirtily by the sink. Sitting around the table, the four friends each have a shot glass in front of them under the too bright kitchen light.

“Because,” Peggy states. “Howard said we should.”

“When did we start listening to Howard?” Asks Angie, voice weak from whatever she just drank. (To be honest she wasn’t really listening when Howard read off the label, all she got was that it was too expensive for a stupid drinking game, and that it tastes like petrol when she downs it. Not that she knows what petrol tastes like.)

“Good point.” Peggy’s cheeks are flushed but she goes to ask the next question. “Never have I ever… had over 20k subscribers on YouTube.”

“Bitch.” Shakily, Angie goes to pour herself another drink.

“You love me.”

“Never have I ever.” Howard cocks an eyebrow. “Been in handcuffs.”

All attention is diverted to Peggy as she goes to take a shot. “It’s not what you think.” She says.

“So either you’re secretly kinky or secretly badass.” Angie smiles dozily.

“Who said I was ‘secretly’ badass.”

“I’m sorry for questioning your badassery.” Angie giggles. “Is that even a word? Badassery. Bad-ass-er-eee.”

“I think we got it.” Jarvis stops her. “Never have I ever, been slapped in the face.”

Howard chuckles. “I should really just chug the bottle.”

Somehow, Peggy’s eyebrow raise is still on point, despite the rest of her movements being hazy. “You really should.”

“Alright.” Howard takes a shot, before turning dramatically. “ _Jarvis.”_

“I sense I’m about to regret getting you out then.”

“Oh yes.” Howard grins. “Never have I ever, been with a girl for two months and _not_ had sex. Actually, I don’t even think I’ve been with a girl for two months.”

“Anna wants to wait and I respect that.” Jarvis defends, taking a drink.

“Yes, good on you Jarv.” Peggy goes to high five Jarvis but completely misses.

“Anyway.” Jarvis narrows his eyes at Howard. “Technically it’s Angie turn but…” He waves his hand. “Whatever. Never have I ever slept with a girl who I haven’t known for more than a week.”

Putting his hands up in surrender, Howard grins. “Touché.” He reaches out for the bottle but before her grabs it, Angie takes it and pours a shot for herself, and then she pours Howard one and places the bottle back in the middle of the table.

Where Peggy picks it up and pours some into her glass.

And downs it, grimacing slightly at the burning.

Howard it the first one to break the silence. “What the hell Peg I thought you were all about courting people and manners.”

Peggy shrugs. “Yeah well.”

Angie gapes but doesn’t say anything. Peggy turns to her and smiles. “Bisexual.” She explains.

“I figured.” Smiles Angie, as if her world isn’t suddenly imploding right now.

Jarvis frowns. “You are all disgusting people and I am judging you on your promiscuity.”

“Duh.” Howard says. “That’s why people play never have I ever. To judge each other!” He burps, looking at his watch. “Crap.”

“What?” Asks Peggy.

“Well we have to wake up for our very hungover flight in about seven hours.”

Peggy groans, butting her forehead into Angies shoulder and murmuring. “Why did we think this was a good idea?”

“Because we’re idiots.” Jarvis suggests, in a very _helpful_ manner. “Now I’m going to go to bed and try not to think about tomorrow.”

“Good idea.” Peggy comments, grabbing Angie’s hand and pulling her up. “Come on, you can’t drive home.”

“Okay.” Bubbly, Angie smiles, waving goofily at Howard. “Night Stark.”

“Night Marty.” Howard calls.

“Marty?” Peggy questions as they’re walking to her room, each relying heavily on the other to keep up straight.

“Martinelli.” Angie explains. “Marty-nelli, Martinelli. Like calling you Cart instead of Carter. Like a shopping Cart.”

“None of what you said just made sense.” States Peggy, opening her bedroom door.

“I think it did. Cart like… trolley. Shopping trolley, isn’t that what you people call it. Never understood why, because it’s a Cart. Like Carter.”

“Okay Angie.” Peggy humours her, shrugging out of her clothes.

Angie stares, heart racing. “What are you doing?”

“Going to bed, feel free to join.” Answers Peggy, climbing into her bed in her underwear.

Faster than she has moved all night, Angie slips out of her dress and crawls into the bed, resting her head in the crook of Peggy’s neck. “You know what, I’m glad we found each other English.”

“Me too.” Peggy hums. “Now go to sleep.”

For a moment the house is peacefully silent, the two girls dozily laying in complete comfort, engulfed by darkness and stillness.

“This night is sparkling don’t you let it go, I’m wonderstruck…” Angie sings softly, her words still slightly slurred and eyes half closed.

“Angie?” Peggy’s voice drifts from next to her.

“What?”

“Shut up.”


	6. Payback's a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time zones are hard to figure out, also a wild Sarah appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah ha ha I am so sleep deprived. I know I have kind of been updating on a weekly schedule but it may slow down just a little because I am being a busy bee in the next few weeks. Also my brother bought a drum kit which sucks because now I'm trying to write on top of BAM BUM BAM BUAM CLASHHHH BA BA BUM and it hurts my brain. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter - I think it's the longest yet.

Peggy wakes up with a feeling of disappointment curled up inside her like a sleeping dragon. Today is the day she has to leave America, leave Angie Martinelli and travel on a plane for seven hours with her obnoxious best friend and slightly less obnoxious friend of said best friend.

It is also, coincidentally, the day where Peggy wakes up with a splitting headache that cuts right through her head like a drill or something. She’s not good on the similes at the moment so she’ll just say it feels like hell.

Peggy isn’t a big drinker. Sometimes she’ll have a glass of something on special occasions or with family meals and there was that one dance floor incident at Aunt Edith’s wedding but, on the whole, she doesn’t drink that much. So she doesn’t really know about “hangover cures” beyond her mum telling her that you ‘either have a headache hangover or a tummy hangover’ and that the headache people were the lucky ones.

She doesn’t really feel very lucky right now.

Though she hasn’t known Angie for very long, she knows that her solution to this problem would probably be to sleep more, or make some old family hangover cure that her ma showed her the recipe to on her eighteenth birthday.

Talking about Angie, Peggy’s headache ebbs back a bit as her attention is drawn to her friend. The other girl is still asleep, head tucked into Peggy’s neck, so that her hair tickles every time Peggy breathes in, and legs touching Peggy’s.

 _Bare_ legs touching Peggy’s also bare legs, a film of sweat making them slightly stick together. Peggy breathes slowly, trying not to freak out.

Because it’s not like she can deny that Angie Martinelli is one of a kind: funny, gorgeous, charming and sweet. Generally just a really great friend – someone she can’t afford to lose.

Wriggling slightly, legs uncomfortably hot, Peggy sighs in relief as she feels the slight shift by her chest and realises that she still has her bra on.

To be honest Peggy doesn’t think she’s ever felt _more_ relieved to have not slept with a beautiful woman. (Probably not anyway. She _thinks_ she still has pants on.)

At her movement, Angie wakes but doesn’t open her eyes, instead snuggling her head closer into Peggy’s collarbone. She hears the door creak open and feels Peggy lift her neck to see who’s at the door, but still remains still, savouring the moment.

“Peggy- oh.” Jarvis’s voice is muffled. “I um uh just wanted to,” he coughs “tell you that we’re going soon. Okay bye.” Rapidly the door closes, and Angie smiles slightly, imagining what Jarvis’s face must have looked like. Probably red and bumbling, stuttering his way back out of the door embarrassedly.

Faking a yawn, Angie opens her eyes, looking up at Peggy. “You have to go?”

“How long have you been awake?” Peggy asks suspiciously, her voice crackly from the heavy blanket of early morning.

“A while.” Smiles Angie, her eyes are bleary and her stomach feels sloppy and she probably needs like five pints of water before she can function properly again, but she would undergo this feeling every morning if it meant waking up like this.

There’s a lull in conversation where Angie rests her head back down, eyes open, wholly aware of every point her body touches Peggy’s.

“I have a Taylor Swift song stuck in my head.” Peggy’s brow furrows as if she doesn’t _quite_ understand why, like that feeling where you’ve seen an actor before, but you just can’t place where from. 

“That’s not a bad thing to have stuck in your head.” Angie states, moving so that her hand rests on Peggy’s stomach. Slowly, she drags her fingers across the bare skin, creating patterns. She looks up. “I mean, you could have a naked image of Howard in your head.”

“Howard is that last person I want to see naked.” Peggy laughs.

“Hmm.” Shuffling upwards, so that her lips just touch Peggy’s ear, Angie whispers. “Who’s the first?”

“You know what?” Shakily, Peggy sits up, moving away from Angie, who tries not to stare as she moves into the en suite bathroom.

“What?” Angie’s mouth is dry and it has nothing to do with the amount of alcohol she consumed.

Stepping into the bathroom, Peggy grabs the door handle with the intention of closing the door and turns back to Angie, looking flawless in just her underwear. She grins. “You’re cheeky you are.”

Angie doesn’t recover until she hears Peggy start to sing enchanted in the shower.

*

By the time Peggy is out the shower and dressed, Angie has fallen back asleep. Leaning over her, Peggy drags her wet hair softly over her friend’s face, whilst cooing. “Angie, Angie darling.”

Angie’s nose crinkles, and she opens her eyes, looking up at Peggy. “What.”

“Don’t you want to see me off?” Smiles Peggy, beaming down at the other woman and obviously feeling refreshed by her shower.

Scrunching up her face, Angie asks incredulously. “Did you just say ‘do you want to see me get off?’?”

A blush pushes at Peggy’s cheeks. “No.”

“Are you sure?” Lifting herself up so that she’s resting on her elbows, still facing Peggy, Angie challenges.

“Positive.” Whispers Peggy, words hesitant and eyes preoccupied by flitting their way down Angie’s face to her lips before snapping back up again. She leans back from the bed and Angie lets out a breath as she does. “If you want to say goodbye at the airport you better come soon. Oh and it’s colder outside today, so you can borrow one of my jumpers.”

“Do you mean sweater?” Angie’s retort is sharp and sarcastic, because she knows exactly what Peggy means.

“ _Sweater.”_ Peggy nods. “Now hurry your arse downstairs.”

“Alright, alright. You sound like my mother.” Angie grins. “Next thing you know you’ll be rapidly flicking the light switch and swearing at me in Italian.”

“Don’t give me any ideas.”

*

The drive to the airport is unusually quiet, Angie driving and Peggy occupying the passenger seat, with Howard and Jarvis in the back.

Humming softly, Angie drives slowly, savouring her last moments with her newfound friends. (Though she doesn’t drive slow enough to make them miss their plane – that would be a dick move.)

Peggy’s hand rests by the gearstick and she lifts it up every time Angie goes to change gear, so that their hands brush, comforting and accelerating their heartbeats so that they match the thrumming of the car engine. She offers a smile from the passenger seat and Angie throws one back carelessly. Silence falls until they pull into the black tarmacked airport parking lot.

“So…” Angie starts, breaking the silence.

“So.” Peggy sighs.

Leaning forward, Jarvis smiles at Peggy. “Howard and I will just be unpacking the boot.”

“Will we?” Asks Howard, looking like he’d actually much rather do anything else.

“Yes.” Jarvis repeats, opening the car door. “We will.”

“Okay, okay.” Throwing his hands up in the air, Howard follows his friend out the car.

“It’s been lovely meeting you Angie.” Peggy offers.

Angie is glues to the driver’s seat, hands still clutching the steering wheel even though the engines off now. She nods.

“Wonderful actually.” Whispers Peggy.

And then Angie’s hands are off the steering wheel and around Peggy, pulling her in for a teary hug, awkwardly stretched over the gearstick and the seatbelt digging into her shoulder as she leans out of her seat. “God I’m gonna miss you so much English.”

“Me too.” Peggy breathes into the hug.

Pulling back, Angie laughs. “You’re going to miss yourself? That’s a bit self-centred.”

“No.” Playfully, Peggy slaps her arm. “You! You dimwit. Though at this rate…”

“Ha ha.” Sarcasm stitches its way into Angies laugh. “Now get out my car.”

“You better keep in touch.”

“Actually I was thinking of never talking to you again.” Grins Angie, innocently.

“Bye Angie.” Leaning in to kiss Angie’s cheek, Peggy smiles, climbing her way out of the car. There’s a loud slam of the boot as Jarvis shuts it and then the trio wave goodbye before walking into the massive airport building.

Angie watches them all the way.

*

When she was travelling to America, Peggy found that the airport was exciting, new, flashes of different colours and people and filled with the hustle of a thousand other lives. Now all the processes just blur together in a mixture of tired greyness. 

Security was dull. Peggy placed her shoes and wallet and phone in the plastic box and walked through the metal detector without a blip. Though she and Howard did then have to wait for Jarvis to be searched, as per usual.

Now she is sitting in the plastic seats, looking up at the plane timetable on one of the televisions and wondering why airport Wi-Fi never seems to work.

(Also wondering what Angie Martinelli is doing right at this moment.)

*

Slamming on her breaks, Angie jolts forwards in her seat and narrows her eyes at the animal in the middle of the road. It’s a cat, ginger and scrawny, with no collar. Before she even knows it, Angie is climbing out of the car and picking it up. It looks like it hasn’t been fed in a while, and is missing half an ear.

Placing it down on the passenger seat, which is probably still warm from Peggy, Angie watches it curl up and fall asleep. Strange – cats usually hate cars.

Very carefully, she begins to drive to the vets.

*

Six hours pass quickly when you’re asleep. Waking up, Peggy feels that one side of her face is much warmer than the other and she looks up to see that she’s fallen asleep on Jarvis.

Noticing that Peggy’s awake, Jarvis explains. “I didn’t want to wake you up.”

Usually, Peggy would probably be embarrassed or something, but she just shrugs. “Better than falling asleep on Howard.” She looks around. “Where is Howard, by the way?”

“Umm,” Jarvis shifts, and only once Peggy takes in his unrelaxed manner does she remember that he doesn’t like flying. “He said something about going to the toilet, but I think I saw that hostess go with him so he’s probably trying to join the mile high club”

Grimacing, Peggy speaks. “Okay maybe too much information there Jarvis. You could have just said ‘he’s gone to the loo’.”

“I’m terribly sorry.” Jarvis stutters.

Peggy turns to Jarvis with a puzzled expression on her face. “You just really reminded me of someone.”

“Did I?” Smiles Jarvis. “I don’t know who I would remind you of.”

“No…” Peggy’s face crinkles in befuddlement as she tries to work it out. Jarvis is begging to shift under her scrutinising gaze when suddenly her face morphs into one of triumph. “Ah ha!”

“Who?” Jarvis has to admit that he kind of wants to know now.

“Did you ever watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer?” Asks Peggy.

“Yes of course I did.” Answers Jarvis, just as Howard gets back, looking slightly ruffled.

“Did someone just say Buffy the Vampire Slayer? Did I just walk into a complete nerd-fest?”

“Howard.” Turning to face her friend, Peggy smiles. “Don’t you think Jarvis reminds you of Giles?”

Tilting his head to one side, Howard contemplates. “Huh.” He says, finally. “I guess he does.”

“That’s not a bad thing.” Jarvis defends.

“No.” Agrees Peggy. “It’s really not.”

Trying to shuffle past his friends to his seat, Howard whines. “Can you let me through?”

Peggy moves her legs out the way but still rolls her eyes and mutters. “Only if you sanitize your entire body first.”

Sitting down, Howard smirks, asking. “What was that?” But before Peggy can answer, the seatbelt signs are dinging on and the plane begins to dip into the grey clouds of England.

*

“Peanut!” Angie growls, attempting to set up her camera. “Peanut get down!”

The orange cat looks at her and blinks innocently, before jumping back onto of a very unstable pile of books.

“I’ll throw you back out on the street!” Threatens Angie, though she knows she would really never do such a thing.

Finally moving her camera into the right position, Angie hits record and slumps backwards so that she’s fully in view. “Sorry guys, no big video today, figure I’d just do a small gibberish video like the good old days.” A loud crash echoes through the apartment as Peanut knocks over the books. Shutting her eyes, Angie sighs. “That’s Peanut. I found him on the streets and took him to the vets and they said that nothing was wrong with him, but he didn’t have a microchip so I’m going to have to try and track down this little guy’s family in the next few days.” Peanut brushes against her legs and she scoops him up. “He is pretty cute though, if he wasn’t so goddamn annoying. I hope you like the name I picked out for him, betcha his real name is something boring like Johnathan.” Angie wrinkles her nose. “Gee, Johnathan is really not a cat name.”

Peanut stars to purr, settling down on Angie’s lap making her smile. “Look at this! I’m like a cat whisperer.” She scratches behind his ears. “Seriously have you ever seen a cat trust someone so fast, I don’t even know if I can give him up! But I will, on that note if you recognise this cat please tell me because someone is probably seriously missing him right now.”

“Okay here’s a funny story from the other day right…” Angie babbles on through some highly exaggerated story of seeing a crazy woman trying on all the lip balms and _putting them back_ in the store the other day as Peanut snoozes along with her words.

As she finishes her story, Angie moves on. “And, on a final note guys, Peggy and I are just friends. Yes I read your YouTube comments and tweets and I know this can get really out of hand. So yes, this shipping thing is fun, but let’s not go crazy okay. Sorry if I just crushed your cartinelli dreams.”

She hits stop and then, contrary to her previous statement, thinks about where Peggy is right now, probably still flying.

*

“We have to invite Jarvis round for dinner more.” Mutters Peggy to Howard, as she watches her newfound friend beam down at his girlfriend from across the airport, throwing Peggy and Howard a goodbye wave before leaving. Peggy feels a tinge of sadness and makes a resolution to stop leaving her friends behind.

“Sure, sure.” Howard waves his hand at Jarvis. “Now, taxi home?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Sighs Peggy. “I could really do with a good English cup of tea. You know, that’s one of the things that America just can’t get right.”

Wheeling his suitcase towards the exit, Howard replies. “So you keep on saying.”

“Well,” Peggy shrugs, following him. “That and the whole ‘can’t seem to wrap their heads around guns causing death’ thing.”

Sighing, Howard faces his friend. “Are we going to go home or are you just going to stand here reciting bad things about my home country.”

“Oh no.” Peggy grins, walking past him. “That would take far too long.”

*

Their apartment is stale when they arrive, festering in being left alone for a week, the air thick with dust. Howard flicks on the lights and even the warmth of the yellowy illumination can’t stop Peggy shivering slightly. She hadn’t really noticed the temperature difference too much when she arrived in America, the excitement of new places and new people completely distracting her.

But now she’s back in Britain, nearing the end of October, she can’t help but notice how chilly it is.

She shivers. “What time is it Howard?”

Howard looks at his watch. “Ten thirty.”

“Damn this five hour time difference. My body thinks its five thirty. I’m not tired at all.”

“Oh boo hoo.” Mocks Howard. “Just lie in bed and pretend you’re asleep then, it’s what I’m doing. Adios.” Howard carries his suitcase to his bedroom and shuts the door.

Turning on the kettle, Peggy slumps at the kitchen table, taking out her phone and switching it off airplane mode. The kettle clicks and Peggy loads twitter as she stands on her tiptoes to reach for a mug and a teabag from the cupboard. Glancing down she sees that Angie has posted a photo of her kissing a scruffy ginger cat on the top of the head, captioned:

**_@AngieMartismelly:_ ** _Peanut has got to be the cuddliest thing on Earth, I love him so much. Unfortunately he is not mine so if you recognise this cat please contact me so I can return him to his original owners._

Smiling at Angie’s good heartedness, Peggy types out a reply.

**_@APeggyCarter:_ ** _@AngieMartismelly, replacing me already?!_

Slowly, Peggy stirs her tea before taking it over to her room, being careful not to spill any. It’s only once she’s in bed, sipping the cup that has now cooled enough to not burn her tongue, that she sees Angie has replied.

**_@AngieMartismelly:_ ** _@APeggyCarter nothing could replace you_

It’s just gone midnight when Peggy’s body clock finally gives in, letting her drift off to sleep with a smile on her face.

*

Peggy wakes up around nine, dreary eyed, with half of her tea sitting cold on her bedside table. Yawning, she sits up, swinging her legs off her bed so that her toes brush the cold floor.  Running a hand through her hair, she gets up, not caring how dishevelled she looks and makes her way into the kitchen. 

“So you’re finally awake.” Howard is sitting at the table, scanning through a newspaper.

“Yes.” Nodding, Peggy grabs a crumpet and puts it in the toaster.

Howard yawns, distorting the start of his sentence. “So what are you going to do today?”

“Figured I’d film another video.” Peggy shrugs. “It is kind of my job.”

“Hmm and there was me thinking you worked for the post office downtown.”

“Well yes.” Nods Peggy. “But only three days a week, because it’s part time as well as this one.”

“I know Peg.” Smiles Howard. “I’m technically off work until tomorrow so do you want me to help you with your video?”

“Well…” Slyly, Peggy grins. “How do you feel about tasting my food?”

“Oh hell no.”

*

“Hello everyone and welcome to a very special video.” Peggy smiles at the camera.

“This whole experience is ‘special’.” Mutters Howard, from outside the frame.

Peggy shoots him a glare. “Anyway, as you all know I have become good friends with one Angie Martinelli lately, who is well known for being as good as cooking as she is at burning omelettes, which is a bit of an oxymoron in itself.” Peggy’s eyebrows crinkle together for a moment before she continues. “Anyway, in honour of spending a week with my new friend, I’m doing a cooking video.”

Sarcastically, Howard cheers. “Yay!”

“Yes.” Smiles Peggy. “And Howard is going to be the one who tastes the food.”

“Double yay!” Moans Howard, before looking at Peggy’s sickly sweet expression and daring to ask. “So… what are you cooking?”

“Spaghetti.” Sighs Peggy, looking at the camera. “Look I know it’s not exactly advanced, but I’m still going to make the sauce. And it at least means that we spare Howard a little.”

“Thank god.” Mumbles Howard.

“Anyway.” Peggy claps her hands together. “The recipe says to make the tomato sauce first then boil the pasta but then I’ll have to wait for the pasta to boil, so I’m just going to put the pasta on now and make the sauce. Capiche.”

“Umm Peg?” Howard questions. “Aren’t you a bit too… unexperienced to go off recipe?”

“Come on Howard, it’s just pasta.” Peggy smiles sweetly. “What’s the worst that can happen?”

*

“How the fuck did you manage to burn pasta?!” Angie’s voice is warped, giggling through the loudspeaker that Peggy is holding up.

Hair messy and red in the face, Peggy shrugs. Alongside the half, raggedly chopped tomato on the counter is Howard, Peggy’s pretty sure he face-desked so hard that he passed out, as he is not moving at all. The only thing that counters that theory is the occasional sighs that he give out, to show that he is _this_ close to finding his own apartment. Peggy almost feels bad for setting off the smoke detector, but, to be fair, he _could’ve_ stopped her.

(He probably couldn’t’ve to be honest – stopping Peggy Carter is like trying to fly a kite in a hurricane.)

Plus, having Angie in her video, despite her being through a phone call, is always a bonus.

“I don’t know.” Peggy whines, looking at the blackened pasta stuck to the bottom of the pan. “But I did.”

A distorted laugh echoes through the phone and Peggy can practically see Angie wiping away tears. “Oh English, you do crack me up.” She giggles, before, as an afterthought, adding. “But seriously I would stop trying to cook right now.”

“I’m an _adult._ ” Peggy complains. “I need to learn how to do this at some point.”

“Not when you have me to cook for you.”

Narrowing her eyes, Peggy pauses for a minute. “Angie you live in America.”

“So? I’ll just telepathically send you some.”

Laughing, Peggy states. “I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“Oh my God!” Howard lifts his head up. “Please stop flirting with your girlfriend and do something to clear up the stench of burning in here.”

Peggy blushes. “She’s not my girlfriend.”  

“Keep telling yourself that.”

Nervous laughter comes from the phone and Peggy can almost picture Angie rubbing the back of her neck. “Well… I’m gonna go now English. You should probably clean up and it’s actually just gone six am where I am so…”

 “Oh my! Angie you didn’t have to pick up, I’m so sorry for interrupting your sleep.”

“Nah English, I’d pick up the phone even if you called at three in the morning.”

Blushing, Peggy smiles. “Okay Angie, bye.”

“Bye.” The phone goes dead.

“Well that took a long time.” States Howard, with sarcasm hinting in his tone.

Sighing, Peggy eyes the video camera. “Well, I’m going to end the video here because I doubt you all want to see me clearing up, bye.” She switches off the camera and begins to clean the rooms, stacking the pans by the sink. Stopping, she stares at Howard who is still standing by the counter. “You going to help?”

“No.” Howard supplies, before walking out of the room, leaving a slightly irritated Peggy behind. 

“Wanker.”

*

After Peggy called her at six in the morning, Angie fell back to sleep, and wakes up again at about twelve.

Creeping in through the window, the hot sunlight blares across her face and Angie rolls over. “Isn’t it almost winter?” She mutters, to no one in particular.

“Yes it is, but unfortunately that’s not how the sun sees it.” Replies a voice from across the room.

Jerkily, Angie sits up. “What the-”

Sarah is sitting on the other side of the room, smiling. “You gave me a spare house key remember.”

Suddenly conscious of her bed hair and lack of bra, Angie questions. “Why did I do that?”

“We’re YouTube buddies and all!” Sarah grins. “So I can come in at whatever time I want.”

“Not at whatever time this is.” Mutters Angie, cursing her past self for giving a key to slutty Sarah.

Sarah deadpans. “It’s midday.”

“So?”

“So…” Dragging out the ‘o’ sound, Sarah moves over to Angie. “We should do something! I’m bored and you need to get out.”

“No I don’t.”

“Umm.” Sarah scoffs. “I’m pretty sure you do. I mean, I’m like your only friend and I haven’t seen you in like a week.”

“I have other friends.” Angie pouts.

“Uh huh.” Sarah looks mistrusting. “Sure.”

Coming out of nowhere, Peanut rubs himself against Sarah’s legs, distracting her for a minute. She gets back on track quickly though. “See!” She points down at Peanut. “You’re literally turning into a mad cat woman.”

Trying one last time to win the battle she knows she’s losing, Angie states. “I have to film a video today.”

“So?” Sarah answers. “Just get dressed, I’ll wait in the kitchen. We’re going shopping!”

Angie groans, throwing her face into her pillow.

“Five minutes.” Sarah calls.

*

Sitting in subway, Angie places her baguette on the table and her shopping bags at her feet, opposite Sarah.

“You know Angie.” Sarah begins. “You should totally get a tumblr.”

“Don’t really want one.” Shrugs Angie, taking a bite of her lunch.

“But like every YouTuber has one.” Argues Sarah.

“I’m sure that’s not true.” Angie knows for a fact that Peggy doesn’t have a tumblr. Besides what use for one does she actually have, it’s not like she needs it to answer questions or talk to fans, she has twitter for that.

Angie’s phone dings from across the table and Sarah puts down her sandwich and grabs it.

“Hey!” Complains Angie, mouth still full of lunch. “That’s my business.”

Sarah shushes her, reading the notification. “SecretAgentCarter uploaded a video. Who the fuck is SecretAgentCarter?”

“No one.” Angie mumbles, snatching her phone back.

“Alright.” Sarah shrugs, before taking another bite of her sandwich. Slyly, she pulls out her phone. “I just have to look her up on YouTube.”

Sighing, Angie puts down her sandwich. “Please don’t.”

“Why not?”

“Whatever.” Angie waves her hand. “Go ahead.”

There’s a lull in conversation where Sarah concentrates on typing the name into her phone. Her eyes light up when she sees Peggy’s page and excitedly she questions Angie. “You’re doing collabs! Ugh,” Sarah twirls her hair. “I have no idea how you became more popular than me on YouTube, I mean, I put a lot of hard work into my videos and, no offense, but yours are kind of trashy.”

Ignoring the slightly offensive comment, Angie rubs the back of her neck. “Yeah she woke me up at six this morning.”

“ _Six!”_ Sarah practically screams. “What the hell did she need to say?”

“Oh nothing much.” Angie shrugs, smiling a little at the memory of the rushed phone call. “Just had some cooking problems that’s all.”

“So she rang you at six in the morning?”

“You’re forgetting that that’s eleven in the morning in England.”

“She’s English?” Sarah gasps. “Oh God that is just so unfair. The only way I can beat her now is by making a spectacularly awesome video.”

Scrunching up her face in confusion, Angie asks. “What do you mean ‘beat her’?”

“We’re filming a collab of course!” Sarah spews, enthusiastically. “Now clear up your plate, come on, we’ll go back to my house.”

Still slightly dumbfounded, Angie automatically starts clearing her tray away. “Ok.” She agrees, although she really thinks that Sarah should have asked her first. Then again, this is Sarah, she tends to do what she wants.

*

“I can’t be bothered to do more than one so we’ll just film for my channel yeah?”

“Um.” Angie replies.

“I mean.” Sarah begins. “You uploaded really recently _and_ it was a collab and you don’t want to just do collabs do you?”

Angie just wants to go home. “No I suppose not.”

Clapping her hands together, Sarah smiles. “Perfect.”

“Perfect.” Says Angie, trying her hardest not to grit her teeth. “I’ll just sit down yeah?”

“Oh yeah, yeah.” Setting up the camera, Sarah replies. “Just take a seat.”

“So what are we actually doing-?”

“Shh.” Interrupts Sarah. “Recording in three, two, one, go.”

Sitting down Sarah begins. “What’s up sluts?! So I would normally do a whole make up vid or something for you but I’d thought I’d mix it up a little. So anyway, today I have the shortest guest I’ve ever had – Angie Martinelli.”

“Um, hi.” Angie waves, for one in her life speechless.

“What are we doing today Angie?” Smiles Sarah.

“I don’t know, you didn’t-”

“That’s right!” Sarah butts in, once again. “We’re playing truth or dare!”

Suppressing a groan, Angie thinks she feels a little part of her die inside. “Awesome.” She says, with fake enthusiasm.

“Yes.” Sarah is all lipstick and false sweetness as she demands to go first. “Angie truth or dare?”

Playing it safe, Angie answers. “Truth.”

“Hmm,” Evilly, Sarah grins. “Do you have a crush on anyone?”

“What is this?” Angie scoffs. “Middle school?”

“Answer the goddamn question Martinelli.”

“Umm.” Angie thinks, she _technically_ does have a slightest teeny crush on someone, but she’s not going to broadcast that to the internet. “No?”

Suspiciously, Sarah narrows her eyes. “You don’t sound that sure.”

“No!” Angie reinforces, a fake smile plastered to her face. “Sarah, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Sarah winks. “I like the dangerous ones. “

“Are we still talking about truth or dare?”

“Nope.” Sarah pops the ‘p’.

“Okay. Sarah I dare you to… put wet bread on your face.”

“Eww that is absolutely gross.” Complains Sarah, giving Angie a slight feeling of revenge for being dragged into this in the first place.

“Just do it.” Smirks Angie.

“Alright, alright.” Leaving for a second, Sarah comes back with a piece of bread that she’s obviously run under the tap. “Here goes.” She breathes and slaps the piece of bread onto her face, making a funny thwacking sound. “Eww eww eww! Can I take it off now!?”

Trying not to laugh at Sarah’s intense flailing, Angie sniggers. “Just ten more seconds.”

The ten seconds pass and Sarah throws the wet bread off her face, where it flies into one of her walls. “That was disgusting.” Sitting down, she wipes her face. “Angie, truth or dare?”

Taking a deep breath, Angie picks. “Dare.”

“Okay.” Sarah sticks out her tongue as she thinks. “I dare you to… call the person who last called you and tell them that you’re pregnant.”

“I don’t think anyone would believe that.”

“Oh my god can you just do it?” Sarah requests, impolitely.

“Fine.”  Pulling out her phone, Angie taps the top name in her call history and rings it.

*

Groggily, Peggy wakes to her phone ringing. Checking the time, she sees it’s eleven and, though that isn’t too late, it’s interrupting Peggy’s sleep cycle. She reaches out, fumbling for her phone, and doesn’t even check who it is as she picks up.

“Hello.” Croaks Peggy.

“Peggy.” It’s Angie’s voice. “I’m pregnant.”

“Am I having a weird lucid dream right now?” Peggy asks down the phone line, though she is really asking herself because she is sceptical about the reality of this moment.

“Oh my God, did I wake you?” Angie gasps, in an apologetic tone.

“I’m getting _really_ bad Déjà vu right now.”

Breathy laughter fills the phone. “Tell me about it.”

“Wait did you say you were pregnant?” Peggy sits up now, woken up a little more.

“Yeah.” Comes Angie’s reply.

“O…kay.” Peggy answers. “Um, I don’t really believe you. Is this some sort of prank? I mean the statistics of you being pregnant are pretty low due to your gayness and all.”

“Oh my God yeah!” Another voice drifts in from the phone and Peggy realises that Angie must have it on loudspeaker. She feels an irrational surge of jealousy to whoever is spending time with Angie. “That’s why you said it wouldn’t work! I always forget you’re gay, I mean, you’re so pretty.” 

“Those don’t really have a correlation...” Peggy hears Angie begin to defend.

Any jealousy that Peggy felt towards the other person dissipates at the comment however, because, though ignorant, this person is not a threat. Not that there is anything going on between her and Angie to be a threat to, of course. Peggy blushes at the thought even though there’s no one there to see her.

“Peggy?” Angie asks. “You still there?”

“Yes.” Smiles Peggy.

“Okay well that was a dare so no need to worry about my impending motherhood okay?”

Chuckling, Peggy lies back down. “Okay Angie.”

“I kind of miss you a little, I mean you have Howard and that weird mug collection that you told me about back in England, but I just have Sarah.”

“Hi!” Obnoxiously, a voice blurts out.

“Anyway.” Angie speaks. “It’s been nice talking. Goodnight, and I’m sorry for interrupting your sleep.”  

“It’s no problem.” Peggy smiles. “I did it to you first.”

“Yeah, Payback’s a bitch, ain’t it English?”

“Payback’s a bitch.” Peggy agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an absolute bitch to write so I hope it wasn't too bad :)


	7. Stupidly impulsive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new people manage to get caught up in the drama, and everyone is so in love it hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super tired - I was helping my neighbor on her farm and then went out to dinner with my friends and I only just got back. Nevertheless, I thought I'd publish this for you because I was a little late last week. But I am exhausted so sorry if I didn't get all the mistakes when I read it through.

“I know that you were lying.” The comment comes out of nowhere, about a week after Peggy went back home and Sarah is doing a bad job of filling her place.

“What?” Angie should probably stop hanging out with Sarah, she’s ignorant and self-centred and not really a good friend, but she invited her round all the same. Lying across Angie’s lap is Peanut, stretched out and purring softly, his real home not yet found.

Lifting her head to look meaningfully at Angie, Sarah repeats herself. “I know you were lying.” Upon seeing Angie’s confused expression, Sarah sighs, pushing herself into an upright position. She leans forwards. “Look Angie, I know I’m not a great friend. I know you’d rather hang out with Molly or Carol or someone and that I’m more into makeup that making a good first impression and that you all call me a slut behind my back.”

Slightly guiltily, Angie looks down.

Sarah continues. “But I still know your lying face. And you were withholding information when you said you didn’t have a crush in that video.”

Sighing, Angie tilts her head upwards, deciding to tell Sarah because maybe Angie could’ve been a better friend as well. “Fine.” She shrugs. “I have a crush on someone. There, I told you, but only because you completely guilt tripped me into doing so.”

Excitedly, Sarah leans forwards. “Oh my god. Tell me who!”

“No.” Shaking her head, Angie refuses. “I told you enough.”

Grinning, Sarah replies. “I’ll just have to guess then…”

Angie clamps her lips shut, making a show of not talking.

“Okay…” Sarah scrunches up her mouth. “Jimmy?”

“Gay, remember.” Angie says, for what feels like the four millionth time.

“Oh sorry you just don’t look…” Sarah gestures.

“Sarah.” Angie places a hand on Sarah’s shoulder. “We’ve been over this, what did I tell you?”

“You can’t look ‘gay’, that is a stereotype and stereotypes are often misleading, incorrect and can be offensive.” Sarah recites.

“Perfect.” Angie feels as if she has just taught a dog a new trick, as well as diverting Sarah from the childish, ‘who do you fancy?’ topic.

“Anyway, back to guessing.”

Or maybe not.

Angie sighs, wishing more than ever that Peggy was here. Shutting her eyes, she imagines just curling up on the couch with Peggy after a long day, or sliding across the kitchen floor together in fluffy socks. Or having a water fight with hoses and water guns, Angie can imagine how the water would make Peggy’s shirt stick to her curves, cling to her beauty like Angie wants to. In her head she can see Peggy smiling at the sun on a hot summer’s day, water falling out of her hair as she shakes with laughter, and droplets trailing their way down her cleavage.

“Angie!” Sarah practically shouts.

Coming back to the real world, Angie licks her dry lips and looks up at Sarah. “Yeah.” She answers, slightly hazy.

“I asked, is it someone I know?” Sarah huffs, impatiently.

“Not… exactly.” Answers Angie, because Sarah _has_ watched some of Peggy’s videos now, so technically, she knows who she is.

“Is it me?”

“Um Sarah, I’m pretty sure you know yourself.” Angie remembers that Sarah is not the sharpest person on earth so she quickly adds. “No it’s not you.” Before Sarah gets any ideas.

“Hmm.” Thinking, Sarah places her hand on her chin. There’s a brief period of silence where Angie holds her breath whilst Sarah ponders before, in a ‘eureka’ moment, Sarah almost jumps out of her seat, scaring Peanut. “Ah ha! I know who it is.”

Tickling behind Peanuts ears to calm him down, Angie feels a strange sense of doom settle in her throat. “Who?”

“It’s that British woman, isn’t it? The one with the lips and the boobs and the YouTube.”

Angie’s forehead scrunches. “You noticed her boobs?”

“I have eyes Angie. And you totally didn’t deny it!” Mischievously, Sarah smiles, singing. “You’ve got a crush, you’ve got a crush.”

Slapping Sarah’s arm, Angie frowns. “Alright, what are you, five?”

“Are you going to do anything about it?” Sarah sure has a lot of enthusiasm about something that isn’t her business.

Shaking her head, Angie is certain “No.”

“Why not?” Drawing out the not in a slightly annoying way, so that it sounds more like “nattt”, Sarah stretches out her arms above her head. “Seize the day and all that crap. Yolo.”

“Never,” Angie speaks through gritted teeth. “Say yolo again.”

“Alright.” Laughs Sarah. “But honestly, you should tell her.”

“It’s never going to happen.” Sighs Angie.

Reassuringly, Sarah places her hand on Angies arm. “Nothing is impossible.”

“You know something Sarah?” Looking up at her friend, Angie pauses, as if searching for words. “You would be an expert manager for a card company.”

“Because I’m good at making things alluring and happy.”

“No.” Smiles Angie. “Because you’re so goddamn cheesy.”

*

It starts after Peggy yells at Howard for putting the empty milk carton back in the fridge.

“Jeez Peg, you really need to relax.” It’s an offhand comment that Howard makes, as he overdramatizes holding his ears as if they are bleeding from Peggy’s shouts.

But then it becomes more than that.

Howard walks his muddy shoes across the carpet, Peggy scolds, and Howard reinforces the ‘Margaret Carter needs to relax’ statement. Leaving dirty clothes on the floor, Howard gains a huff from Peggy and makes a comment. Juice drunk straight from the carton, dirty dishes being left by the sink, peeing with the door open, all earning various noises and mumbles of disapproval from his roommate.

Okay so maybe he could be a slightly better roommate, but Howard’s point that Peggy needs some downtime becomes strengthened with every complaint, huff and yell that she acts out. Yes, he has bad habits, but she’s uptight and has been grumpy ever since they arrived back from America. So, Howard resolves, he’s going to find a way to get Peggy out, a drink down her throat, and Angie Martinelli off of her mind.

Angie Martinelli, Howard thinks, is definitely the root of all of this brooding that Peggy’s doing. Though he’s not sure Peggy knows that, and he most certainly doesn’t know how to tell her. So instead he does what he _does_ know how to do, takes her to the nearest pub.     

Reluctantly, Peggy follows Howard into the smoky interior of the pub on the corner of their street, named something like ‘The Speckled Hen’ or ‘The Old Speckle’ or something like that, she didn’t really feel like it was information worth remembering to be honest.     

Sitting at the bar, she smiles politely at the bartender – a man who looks around thirty, with a slightly stubbly face and a quietly protruding belly – and asks for lemonade, earning a small scoff from Howard as he slides in next to her, ordering a Guinness.

“You are no fun Carter.” He mutters, as he sips on his beer, collecting foam in his moustache.

Shrugging, Peggy takes a sip of her own drink, revelling in the refreshing bubbles of the lemonade. “I didn’t even want to come so.”

“Yeah but you may as well enjoy it since you’re here.” Replies Howard. Locking his eyes on a pretty, brunette girl in the corner, he smirks. “Speaking of which.”

Grabbing her friends arm, Peggy shakes her head. “No.” She speaks sternly. “Howard you can’t take me here and then leave me alone. You could’ve at least invited Jarvis.”

“It’s okay.” Howard retracts his arm out of Peggy’s grip, smiling. “That man over there wants to come and talk to you anyway.”

Looking over her shoulder, Peggy sees a man looking at her, and as they make eye contact he smiles. Turning back around to Howard’s slowly retreating presence, Peggy hisses at him. “No, no Howard you can’t leave me! Howard! Howard.”

“Uh hi.” Startled, Peggy turns around to see that the man has found his way into the seat next to her.

“Hi.” Peggy smiles, before going back to drinking her lemonade.

Chuckling nervously, the man gestures to Peggy’s drink. “I was going to ask if you wanted a drink, but…”

“Sorry to ruin your pick up ideas.” Peggy sneers, however, upon seeing the man’s crestfallen face, she apologizes. “I’m sorry.” Turning to face him, Peggy offers a small smile. “I’m Peggy. My roommates being a bit of a knob and I’m really missing someone so I’m a bit cranky at the moment. Sorry for taking that out on you.”

The man holds up his hands, smiling back. “It’s no problem honestly.” He holds out his hand and Peggy shakes it. “I’m Daniel. So that guy you were with, he was your roommate?”

“Yes.” Nods Peggy, drinking her drink.

“Anything more?” Daniel insinuates and Peggy almost spits out her lemonade.

“Howard?” She laughs. “Oh God no.”

Laughing tensely along with Peggy, Daniel pushes the subject a little bit further. “So you’re single?”

Sighing, Peggy puts down her drink. “Look Daniel, you seem really nice but I just-”

“Don’t want to go out?” Daniel nods. “It’s okay you don’t have to justify why. Just friends then?”

Nodding, Peggy agrees. “Just friends.”

Taking his hand out of his crutch, Daniel offers it up. “Let’s start again.” He begins. “I’m Daniel Sousa, it’s nice to meet you.”

Taking his hand, Peggy smiles. “Peggy Carter. Nice to meet you too” 

*

Angie scoffs when she checks Peggy’s twitter. The most recent post is an image of Peggy and some guy in a bar and, Angie’s not prone to jealousy (especially not for people who she’s not actually dating), but boy does she feel the green eyed monster rear its horned head and screech a particularly nasty F sharp sound as she looks at the image.

Now, though Angie is not prone (too much) to jealousy, she _is_ prone to letting her emotions control her actions, so what she does next is perhaps not her best move.

She sure regrets it about twenty minutes later, when she’s not sure how to tell Sarah that she only invited her round to take a selfie and she’d like it if she left her house now.

The thing is that, though Sarah is super annoying and a little bit dumb, even though she does have her moments, she’s also super pretty, like drop dead model gorgeous. Angie lies in bed awake at night, haunted by Sarah’s on point eyebrows and ability to do perfect winged eyeliner with one stroke.

So naturally, after seeing Peggy’s selfie of her and a reasonably attractive man, Angie invites Sarah round. Just to snap a picture of them together, perhaps a cheeky kiss on the cheek, to even the battlefield in a way.

Of course that was the wrong decision to make and Angie hates her brain for thinking it up in the first place.

Having taken a selfie, Angie is at a loss for what to do, so she goes to get a drink from her kitchen. Making her way back to her living room, Angie see’s Sarah sitting on the sofa, babbling on about a guy who was ‘totally into her’ and sighs.

Maybe its karma, for her jealousy, or maybe Angie will just have to learn to live with Sarah. Nevertheless, she pours herself a drink and sits down.

It’s going to be a long evening.

*

About a week after the pub, Howard seems to have given up on trying to get Peggy to go out, much to her joy.

However, as days pass, with Howard gone almost every night, leaving Peggy either exercising or sitting around and checking through various social media websites for updates, anything to keep her occupied, she can’t help but feel… empty.

It’s as if some part of her was left in America, and she still talks to Angie almost every day on twitter and by texting but she just feels so lonely.

It’s a feeling akin to when she was fifteen, in the long summer holidays with nothing to do. All of her friends attended parties she didn’t want to go to, or were on holiday. Back then it was hard, staring into what seemed like forever and watching everyone grow up without her.

But that’s how she feels now - well, similar to.

Even though now she knows that the summer holidays weren’t forever, they were six weeks, which is actually quite a short length of time.

For instance in six weeks, Peggy could still be sat at home doing nothing. Even though time is technically an illusion, Peggy thinks, because if she was doing something especially boring for six weeks then it would seem like a year.

On the other hand, something fun - well Peggy thinks that she could spend a year with Angie and it still wouldn’t be enough time.

And that’s when she starts working out why she feels so empty.

*

Eventually, Peggy does end up wandering back through the stained wooden door of the pub again, if only because she is tired of doing the washing up for herself _and_ Howard, and maybe he’ll get the hint if she’s not there when he gets home to a pile of dirty dishes.

It’s only once she’s sat down, that she hears a voice. “Hey.”

Looking around, Peggy smiles. “Daniel! It’s so good to see you again.”

Chuckling, Daniel nods. “I know, I figured you were never coming back.”

“Wait.” Peggy begins. “Did you look for me every time you were here?”

Sheepishly, Daniel looks down. “I enjoyed our conversation.” He explains, timidly.

“I did too.” Peggy reassures, before adding. “I’m glad that I have someone who’s a friend who I can just talk to.”

At the word friend, Daniel shifts slightly, but he doesn’t say anything. Looking down, he gestures to the empty space in front of Peggy. “Hey, but I can buy you a drink this time, since you haven’t ordered one yet.” When Peggy raises her eyebrows he adds. “As friends.”

“That would be nice thank you.” States Peggy.

Giving a sharp nod, Daniel turns to the bartender. “Um, can I have…?” He looks at Peggy. “Lemonade?” Peggy nods and Daniel turns back, giving a winning smile. “Two lemonades please.”

“How brave of you.” Peggy teases. “Risking your masculinity by ordering something non-alcoholic at a bar.”

Faking a gruff voice, Daniel jokes. “I do what I want.”

“Ooh you’re solid.” Peggy jests. “I’m sure all the girl will be swooning over you.”

“I don’t really want all of the girls.” Daniel states, sipping his drink. “I mean, it’d be nice, just to have ‘the one’ you know.”

Peggy scoffs. “The one?”

Leaning forwards, Daniel smiles softly. “Are you meaning to tell me that you don’t believe in true love?”

Laughing, Peggy replies. “True love is for the movies and childhood dreams, it’s something people make up to make the world seem smaller.”

Shaking his head, Daniel disagrees. “I don’t think so.”

“Oh yeah?” Challenges Peggy. “So what is true love then?”

Dreamily looking up, Daniel begins to talk. “True love is like, you know when you were young and you used to get homesick on holidays, and then when you got home you’d just collapse into your bed and breathe in the smell of your home, and nothing could replace that smell? It’s like that but with a person. It’s someone who is your home. You see all the sides of them and you still want to be with them, despite their crazy family and all the bad things and mistakes they’ve made. It’s someone who you don’t mind making mistakes with, because you know that no matter how bad you messed up, they’ll be a time around one o clock in the morning where you just laugh and laugh and laugh at the fools you’ve made of yourselves. It’s someone who you can’t bear to be away from, without them you just feel…” Daniel shrugs. “Empty.”

Peggy breathes. “How poetic. It’d be nice if it were true.”

“Think about it.” Daniel explains. “There are over seven billion _different_ people on this planet, it’s incredibly likely that at least one of them is like that.”

They fall into a silence and Peggy’s mind wanders to Angie. She thinks back on what Daniel said and about how Angie _does_ have a crazy family, but that doesn’t stop Peggy lov- liking her. Smiling, she remembers how Angie danced around the kitchen as she cooked for Peggy, hips shaking to imaginary music and hands clapping to a beat in her head. She remembers how Angie smiles, as if the whole world is on her side, her smile is so bright could solve the world’s energy crisis.

Thinking about how Angie is filled with bitterness at times, angry at other people who moved too slowly in front of her, or at Sarah for being Sarah, Peggy chuckles. Perhaps that _is_ Angie’s bad side, the judgy, gossipy one, but Peggy almost finds it endearing, listing to the other woman rant about the rude old woman on the bus. It’s almost funny how much rage can fit into such a small person.

“Peggy.” Daniels voice pulls her back into focus and he smiles when he sees she’s listening. “You zoned out for a second there.”

“Daniel.” Peggy grabs his arm, her voice sharp and her eyes alarmed.

“Yes.” He replies, shocked.

Slumping forward so that her head hits the bar, Peggy groans. “I think I’m in love.”

*

There are three main sides to Angie Martinelli. The first side is the YouTube one, the bubbly, charismatic Angie, who falls back on bad puns and pick up lines. To be honest, that’s who she is at least ninety percent of the time.

The second side is the family side, the quieter, more reserved Angie, who’s used to being ignored or used as a punching bag, figuratively speaking, for her cousins insults. That side tends to rely on her dad to get through the day, as well as the false hope that she’ll be accepted someday.

The final side is the side of Angie that comes out at three in the morning. Lying awake and looking at the ceiling, thinking about the inevitability of death and other fun, existential crisis inducing, things like that. It’s not strange though, most nineteen year olds tend to have miniature midlife crises, and Angie knows this because of yahoo answers, so it’s bound to be true.

So yes, there’s many sides to the talkative, beautiful Angie Martinelli, who does unashamed dad dancing and stares into darkness in the early hours of the morning and watches sunsets because she _can_.

But every single part of Angie Martinelli is infatuated with Peggy Carter.

And every single part of her doesn’t know what to do about it.

It’s been about three weeks since Angie last saw Peggy in Person, and she’s missing her presence so much.

The silliest thing is now Angie has all of these tea bags that she doesn’t know what to do with; Angie doesn’t even like tea.

It’s one of those nights, when three o clock in the morning Angie comes out to play, eyes full of unanswerable questions, when Angie finally gives in to longing and picks up her phone, dialling Peggy’s number.

It rings five times before Peggy picks up. “Peggy Carter’s phone.” She sounds out of breath.

Closing her eyes, Angie smiles at the sound of Peggy’s voice. “Peggy? It’s Angie.”

“Oh Angie!” Peggy exclaims. “It’s lovely to hear from you.”

“Yeah.” Angie agrees, eyelids drooping.

“Gosh Angie you sound exhausted.” Peggy notices. “What time is it over there? It must be like three in the morning.”

Sheepishly, Angie replies. “Yeah.”

“What on earth are you doing up?” Asks Peggy.

Avoiding the question, Angie turns it around. “I can say the same for you English. It’s what – eight in the morning there? What made you decide that was an appropriate time to face the world.”

Peggy’s laugh crackles through the phone. “Contrary to my sleeping habits in America, I do actually get up quite early. It’s a good way to start off your day, an early exercise.”

Concealing a yawn, Angie smiles. “You mean to tell me that not only do you get up early in the morning but you also do _exercise?_ Well that sounds excessively healthy.”

Peggy laughs, which is followed by a silence before she talks again, voice is soft and full of caring. “Seriously Angie you sound so tired, why are you still up?”

Angie pauses, not sure how to answer the question. “I couldn’t sleep. I… I wanted to hear your voice.”

Peggy’s heart swells. “I’m glad you called.”

There’s a moment where they have the opportunity to end the call, but it passes as they listen to silence down the phone line, comforted by the knowledge that the other is just there.

Angie breaks the silence this time. “I can’t figure you out English.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Peggy breathes.

“No, no.” Reassures Angie. “It’s… wonderful. Like the film Jupiter Ascending. I couldn’t figure out what the hell was going on when I watched it. All I know is that I loved it. And I don’t even know why I loved it I just did. There was something… alluring about the nonsensical plot you know, like a word on the tip of your tongue that you _know_ but you can’t remember. It wasn’t just Mila Kunis either.” She chuckles.

Peggy stays quiet for a while. “I understand,” Is what she finally comes up with. “I mean I feel like I know you.” Peggy smiles. “Or at least the important things. When, in reality, I shouldn’t know you at all but I do and I am so, so glad to know you Angie.” Chuckling, she adds. “Though Mila Kunis is a perfectly acceptable reason to like a film.”

“Tell me about it.” Angie agrees. “I’m going to go to sleep now Peg, have a nice rest of your day.”

“Don’t let the bed bugs bite.” Smiles Peggy, holding the phone to her ear until the line goes dead. 

Howard appears from around the corner, looking suspicious. “Who was that?”

Going back to doing her press ups, Peggy grunts. “Angie.”

With a roll of his eyes, Howard scoffs. “Of course.” When Peggy ignores him he changes the subject. “What are you doing today?”

“I’m meeting Daniel in the pub later, if you want to come?” Replies Peggy, moving on to sit ups.

“Yeah I might.” Howard replies. “You know, if you didn’t always order lemonade, I might think you were an alcoholic, with the amount of times you visit the pub.”

“There’s good company.”

“Uh huh?” Howard raises an eyebrow. “So this Daniel? What’s he like?”

“He’s an excellent _friend_ Howard.”

“I see…” Howard drags out the statement.

“On the topic of excellent friends.” Peggy stands up, rolling up her exercise mat. “Can you invite Jarvis, I’m sure he and Daniel will get on like a house on fire.”

“Sure.” Howard nods.

“I’m going to go have a shower now.”

“How interesting.” Howard retorts, sarcastically, earning a slap on the head from Peggy as she walks past.

*

Luckily, the bar isn’t too crowded, and Daniel, Jarvis, Anna, Howard and Peggy all manage to cram around one of the corner tables.

“It’s nice to finally meet you in person Anna.” Peggy smiles.

Anna is very small, sitting next to Jarvis. She nods. “I’ve heard a lot about you from Ed. It’s nice to meet you too.”

“Ed?” Howard laughs, causing Jarvis to turn red. “Yeah Ed tells us a lot about you too.”

Oblivious to Howard’s teasing, Anna turns to Jarvis, holding his hand. “Nice things I hope.”

Looking back at his girlfriend, Jarvis smiles. “For you, my dear, always.”

Daniel nudges Peggy. “Tell me true love doesn’t exist now.” He whispers.

Elbowing his in the ribs, Peggy shushes him. “Oh shut up, you old sap.”

“I’m twenty three!”  

Suddenly, a brunette opens the door of the pub, causing a cold wind to blow through the group. With alarmed eyes she looks around, before locking her sights on Howard and storming over. “Howard Stark!” She slaps him and it echoes around the pub. Daniel and Anna look shocked, but Peggy and Jarvis simply roll their eyes.

Howard shoots the girl a timid grin. “You want to talk it out?”

As an answer, she grabs him by the ear and pulls him to the bar.

“Well that was interesting.” Daniel addresses the group.

“Shush.” Holding up her hand, Peggy leans forward to try and catch the hushed whispers being exchanged. Seeing Howard’s grin fall off his face, her stomach plummets, and when the girl looks up suddenly and marches over to their table, Peggy sits back and true to act natural.

The girl slides onto the bench beside Daniel, holding out her hand. Hesitantly, Daniel shakes it, then Peggy, then Anna and Jarvis. “I’m Maria.” She introduces herself.

Looking over at the bar, Peggy sees Howard hunched over, obviously drinking something. “Is he ever coming back?”

“I think he’s just processing.” Maria explains, taking a crisp from Jarvis’s open packet on the table. “Eww cheese and onion, what is wrong with you?”

“I’m sorry.” Peggy’s still wrapping her head around what’s happening. “What did you tell him?”

Maria looks up, and only then does Peggy remember who she is. She was the brunette in the corner, the night Peggy first met Daniel. She’s actually very pretty, with brown hair that falls in soft curls and dark eyes shrouded by long lashes. Opening her mouth, Maria’s face contorts into a bitter smile. “I told him that I’m pregnant of course.”

*

“You stupid piece of shit!” Peggy hardly ever swears. “Howard you better explain to me right now or I swear to god I will shove your face so far up your ass that you’ll see daylight.”

“Jeez Peggy can’t you see I’m having a hard time.” Moans Howard.

“ _You’re_ having a hard time?! What about Maria?!” Peggy sighs. “Listen Howard.” She speaks softer now. “We’ll talk about this at home okay. But right now, I want you to go over to that table with me, and sit with our friends. Yes that includes Maria. Also I want you to promise to stay with her when she needs you.”

“Peggy.” Howard begins to complain.

Kicking him in the shins, Peggy re affirms. “Stay with her when she needs you!”

“Okay, okay!” Surrendering, Howard sighs. “Let me just grab my drink and we’ll move over there.”

*

“Soo…” Daniel breaks the awkward silence. “How long have you been together, Anna and Jarvis?”

Anna smiles, resting her hand on Jarvis’s. “Nearly three months now.”

“You seem really happy.” Maria says politely.

“We are thank you.” Jarvis nods.

Passive aggressively, Peggy comments. “That’s strange. You’d think that out of all of us, Jarvis and Anna were most likely to have a child.”

“Yeah well Jarvis and Anna don’t even have sex so not really.” Howard retorts.

Anna gasps. “You told him that.”

Shifting uncomfortably, Jarvis glares at Howard. “He’s my best friend, even though he’s a _twat.”_ Jarvis explains. Anna huffs and Jarvis leans forward, resting his head on top of hers. “Listen I love you so much, okay. We don’t need sex to prove that.”

Anna nods, leaning into Jarvis. Daniel glances between them, brow furrowed. “I’m really sorry, I’m a little lost. It’s my first time meeting you lot and its all sex and babies and love. It’s like secondary school biology all over again.”

Peggy laughs. “Welcome to my world.”

Anna smiles, leaning forwards. “I’m ace.” She explains.

“I’m glad you think so.” Daniel enthuses. “Self confidence is a great thing.”

Laughing, Anna shakes her head. “No, not ace like awesome. Ace like asexual. Though I am awesome too.”

The tips of Daniels ears turn red. “Oh, that’s great too.”

Having finished Jarvis’s crisps, Maria looks up. “I’m hungry.”

Howard butts in. “Hello hungry, I’m Howard.”

There’s a moment of silence around the table before Maria let’s out a loud laugh. “Oh my god. The dad jokes are already here.”

“Shut up.” Howard grumbles, standing up. “What type of crisps do you want?”

Looking up, Maria smiles. “Salt and vinegar please.”

“Sure.” Bending down, Howard kisses the top of her head before walking to the bar.

“Okay.” Maria turns to face the group. “What was that?”

“I think.” Peggy smiles. “That was Howard trying.”

*

Life is boring for Angie without Peggy; that is the conclusion she has come to. She needs to do something, something interesting. Something that will take her mind off of a certain English woman.

Slumping back onto her bed, Angie sighs. There’s no way she’ll come up with something as exciting as Peggy Carter, unless…

She just needs something to keep her busy, right? She doesn’t need something to match up to Peggy’s standards, because, let’s face it, almost nothing could do that. Not even a chocolate chip milkshake.

Getting an idea, Angie grabs her phone messaging a couple of people and sets up her camera, waiting on a reply.

*

After Anna and Jarvis have gone home, and Maria and Howard are having a conversation at the bar - one of the first actual conversations between Howard and a girl, without a flirty smile or wandering hands, that Peggy has seen in a long time, Daniel and Peggy are left at the table.

“So.” Daniel leans closer. “We can finally talk about your love life.”

“I’m not in love.” Peggy huffs, though she doesn’t even believe it herself.

“Sorry what was that?” Daniel impersonates Peggy in a high pitched voice. “I love Angie so much because her eyes twinkle like the stars and her hair is so perfect and I just want to spend all day snogging her.”

“That is not what I sound like!” Protests Peggy. “And no one says snog anymore.”

“I do.” Daniel grins.

“That’s because you’re ill informed.”

“I’m am plenty informed on things like your love life.” Teases Daniel. Peggy groans. “But on a more serious note.” He adds. “What are you going to do about it?”

Opening her mouth to answer, Peggy is interrupted by a dinging noise from her phone. Checking it, she looks up in curiosity. “Angie just uploaded a video.”

“Watch it, watch it!” Daniel enthuses, with the excitement of a child.

“Alright.” Peggy loads up the video.

The screen on Peggy’s phone is quite small, but she and Daniel still watch the video with interest.

“Hi.” On screen Angie waves. “So I was thinking on w to make our lives more interesting, you know other than the obvious routes like robbing a bank or taking cocaine. And I thought, since there’s so many of you, and you’ve been so lovely and wonderful. Why not do a meet up?”

Daniel turns to Peggy, interrupting the video. “Did you hear that?”

“Yes.” Peggy replies. “Surprisingly I was watching the video too.”

Angie goes on to explain the details but Peggy’s head is a blur.

“And…” Daniel prods.

“Daniel.” Peggy looks up, a completely serious expression on her face. “Have you ever done anything so stupidly impulsive that you’re 99.9% sure it was the wrong idea?”

“…No?” Daniel looks confused.

Shooting her friend a sincere look, Peggy grins slowly. “Do you want to?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that I've set a chapter count. I assume there's only two left but I have a tendency to ramble so it's not set in stone. Hope you enjoyed it :)


	8. No he's a lizard actually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of exciting things happen ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took too long, sorry about that. The next chapter is an epilogue so it'll probably be a little shorter but I hoped you enjoyed the journey.

“Okay.” Daniel nods slowly after Peggy has explained her plan. “That sounds like an alright idea.”

“Doesn’t it?!”

“Yeah. I mean, really crazy but alright.”

“I have enough money for our tickets.” Peggy reassures him.

“Oh no, no I couldn’t do that.” Daniel declines.

“Come on.” Peggy smiles. “I’m dragging you into my crazy life so I’ll pay for the journey.”

“Oh alright.” Daniel finally agrees. “There is one thing though.”

Sighing, Peggy places a hand on Daniels knee. “Listen, Daniel. If you don’t want to come because you still have feelings for me and don’t want to see me try to be with someone else, I completely understand.”

“No, no.” Daniel chuckles. “I’m completely fine with that. I was just going to say that getting through airport security with a crutch is an absolute bitch.”

*

The airport is hustling and bustling and Peggy looks with disdain at the group of people she seems to have accumulated for her trip to Angie’s meet up.

“You know.” Peggy mutters to Daniel. “When I asked you if you wanted to do something stupid, I didn’t mean ‘does everyone want to do something stupid.’” She gestures to Howard, Maria, Jarvis and Anna, who are stood to the side looking sheepish.

Shrugging, Daniel smiles guiltily. “I’m sorry I just thought they should be involved.”

Glaring, Peggy groans. “Why would I want Howard involved in anything I do?”

“Uhh Peggy,” Daniel replies. “You kind of live with him”

Peggy laughs hysterically. “Yeah I do, don’t I.”

Stepping forwards and placing a hand on Peggy’s arm, Daniel looks concerned. “Are you okay? You seem… jumpy.”

“I’m not jumpy.” Peggy’s words spill out fast. “You’re jumpy.”

“Listen up people.” Maria steps in. “Anna and I can stay with Peggy and calm her down a little, Jarvis, Howard-”

“Yes.” Howard perks at the sound of his name, immediately moving over to Maria’s side.

Rolling her eyes, Maria continues. “As I was saying, Jarvis, Howard and Daniel why don’t you go get coffee for everyone, the plane boards in an hour so we should be fine.”

“Right.” Howard agrees. “What coffee do you want?”

“Can I have a vanilla latte?” Maria bats her eyelids.

“Okay then.” Howard agrees. “Jarvis knows Peggy and Anna’s coffee orders so let’s go.” He marches off in search of the nearest starbucks, Daniel and Jarvis in tow.

Slowly, Peggy shakes her head, eyes following Howard as he walks off. “How do you get him to do these things? Usually if I ask him for a latte he’ll proclaim it ‘too girly’ and refuse to order it. Which is ridiculous in itself.”

“I don’t know.” Maria answers. “I mean I thought he was just the usual asshole one night stand who you never have to speak to again, but now we _do_ have to speak and I’m finding out that he’s not as much of an asshole as I originally thought.”

“Hmm.” Peggy thinks. “Anna how do you feel about Howard?”

“I just know him as Jarvis’s friend to be honest.” Anna shrugs. “I mean I talk to him at parties and stuff and he seems really cocky but in an alright way. I don’t really go to that many parties though because Jarvis doesn’t like the loud atmosphere.”

“What about you?” Peggy asks, trying to keep the conversation away from the fact that she’s in an airport, about to fly for seven hours just so she can see Angie in all of her messy beauty.

“Oh I _love_ parties.” Anna enthuses. “I know it really doesn’t seem like it because I’m kind of quiet but parties are like my thing. I just love the music and the people and the conversations you can have. Honestly people are so enrapturing.”

“Like Angie.” Peggy nods, before realising what she said. “Who we’re about to go see. In America.” Her voice goes shrill.

Wrapping her arm around Peggy’s shoulders, Maria smiles knowingly. “Look Peg- can I call you Peg?” Peggy nods, Maria continues. “See, I don’t know you too well, but you seem like the cool and collected type. And I know you’ve been to see Angie before because Daniel told us. But that is _all_ that Daniel told us, and I figure there’s something more otherwise you wouldn’t be freaking out so much.”

Gulping, Peggy nods.

Anna step forwards. “You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.” Maria opens her mouth to object but closes it again guiltily after Anna shoots her a warning glare. “It’s your business.”

“I’m sorry.” Peggy’s breath is a little shaky and she wipes her sweaty palms on the front of her dress. “I just- I think I know why Howard gets lattes for you, Maria, but no one else. Or why, Anna, you don’t attend parties that Jarvis doesn’t want to go to, even though you really love parties. I would do the same for Angie, do you understand?”

Nodding supportively, Anna and Maria both silently agree.

“So what you’re saying is,” Maria prods. “Angie and you…?”

“I don’t know.” Peggy whispers. “Honestly I’m used to being so in control all of the time but when it comes to Angie it’s like I’m blindfolded in a car going full speed and I don’t even care. I think that what we have, it’s definitely something.”

“You think she feels the same?” Anna asks.

“I don’t know.” Peggy chuckles. “She’s so flirtatious all the time, it’s hard to tell. I wouldn’t be flying to America if there wasn’t a chance though, I’m not that illogical. Speaking of which, you don’t need to come too. It’s stupid of you to pay that much.”

“We’re friends aren’t we?” Maria shrugs, before looking confused. “Actually I think I just kind of got dragged into your lives but I think we have an extremely good friendship potential, maybe one day I’ll even introduce you to Nemo.”

“Who’s Nemo, your pet clownfish?” Peggy jokes.

“No he’s a lizard actually.”

“Peggy, how are you so sure that it’s Angie.” Anna says, moving the conversation back on track.

Peggy smiles. “I don’t know it’s just, she’s so sweet and thoughtful and kind in the subtlest of ways like when she always offers you some of her food or blanket. And she rambles on and on about things and if it was anyone else I know I would get bored but I love watching her facial expressions and the way the lights hit her hair and eyes as she talks. And on top of everything she’s super beautiful and can cook like a goddess.”

“Oh.” Maria states. “Well I can see why you want to endure a seven hour plane journey to see her.”

Nodding, Anna smiles. “Yes she sounds wonderful.”

“She’s bloody amazing.” Peggy agrees.

The conversation stops for a second, allowing Peggy to hear the background noise of the airport that she’s gotten so used to over the past two months. In the background, she can faintly hear the quiet hum of the escalator and the chattering voices of travelling families. Thinking back on everything she just said, Peggy cringes a little, wondering when she got so sappy. She doesn’t mind a little bit of sap, but there’s only so much sentimentality she can spew before completely losing the ‘badass, disaffected, yet kind to those who deserve it’ thing she has going on for her.

Maria breaks the silence. “Where the hell is Howard?! How is he supposed to care for me and a child if he can’t even get coffee in under ten minutes?”

Laughing at her newfound friend’s bluntness, Peggy thinks that, on the other hand, caring so much might not be so bad if it gains her friends like hers.

And isn’t that the most sappy thing ever?

*

Angie really needs to get herself a manager. Honestly that’s a thought that crosses her mind at least once every day, but, now that she has a meet up in a few days, her mind is frazzled beyond compare and she could really do with a pair of helping hands.

She’s tired, but that’s more of an understatement. Waves of exhaustion roll over her body like an unrelenting sea and she knows she really needs to stop pushing herself.

(Or at least stop watching various television shows until midnight.)

She’s so tired, in fact, that all of her senses are dumbed down and she briefly considers setting up Sarah as her manager.

That’s right, Sarah. Slutty, chatty Sarah, who is loud and a bit stupid and… _really_ good in social situations.

Come to think of it, Sarah is way better at talking to people than Angie, and always seems to get her way. She’s good at arguing (if walking up to someone with a ridiculous amount of cleavage and asking for something can be counted as arguing), and Angie _can_ actually bear Sarah, despite the fact she’s  bit of an airhead.

In fact, Sarah as a manager wouldn’t really be a bad thing at all. It’s not that Angie’s socially incompetent, because let’s face it she can talk up a storm, but Sarah is more… persuasive, and Angie is more rambling.

Picking up her phone, which is too much effort in itself, Angie dials Sarah’s number, the other woman picking up after a few rings.

“Angie. What’s up?” Sarah greets.

Sighing, Angie decides to pull the injured puppy card. “Can you come over?” She asks, in the most disheartened voice she can muster.

“Why?” Now Sarah sounds concerned. “What happened?”

“I just,” Angie whispers. “Can you come over?”

“Sure I’m on my way.” Sarah affirms surely, before hanging up the phone.

Smiling to herself, Angie silently thanks her acting skills and the lack of guilt she feels when she manipulates her friends.

*

“Are you sure you’re okay honey?” Sarah is sitting at the foot of Angie’s bed, watching her act pathetic. “Do you need anything?”

“No.” Angie yawns, and though the whole weak and tired thing was originally a ploy to get Sarah to be her manager, Angie is starting to feel her eyelids drooping as she realises _just_ how tired she actually is. “I’m just tired.”

“So I can see.” Sarah smiles. “Listen, if this is about your meet up I can help out.”

Angie smiles – jackpot. “That would actually be great Sarah.”

“Really?” Sarah grins. “I can’t believe you’re letting me be a part of your channel!”

Confused, Angie sits up. “Wait, you want to do this?”

“Hell yeah!” Sarah shouts. “I’m like, hella jealous of your channel, of course I want to be a part of it.”

“Well then.” Angie chuckles. “How would you like to be my manager?”

Screaming loudly and excitedly, Sarah almost bursts Angie’s eardrums. “Yes!”

Getting out of bed, Angie moves over to her computer. “Right let’s plan this meetup then.”

Confused, Sarah opens her mouth to speak. “Umm, aren’t you ill? Why did you just get up?”

“Oh no.” Angie waves her hand. “That was just to get you to agree.”

“You are _devious_ Angie.” Sarah gasps. “But you wouldn’t be my friend if you weren’t.”

*

Peggy has decided to vlog her second American experience, minus the whole “I love you” thing that she’s working up to, or at least trying to. “Hello people.” She waves at the camera, which Maria is holding. “We’ve just landed in America, and by ‘we’ I mean, Howard, Jarvis, and I, like last time and then also, Anna, Jarvis’s girlfriend, and Maria and Daniel, two of our other friends.

“Hi.” Maria enthuses from behind the camera.

Peggy smiles, before returning to her vlog. “So you may be wondering what the reason for us travelling all this way again is, besides the huge amounts of food and Howard’s incessant whining, we’re crashing Angie’s meet up! And you are joining us for the journey!”

Maria stops recording, sensing her cue. Walking towards her, Peggy takes the camera and asks “Was that too corny?”

“No no no.” Maria assures.

“Yeah it was pretty cool.” Anna pipes up, wrapping her arm around Jarvis’s as the group prepares to leave the airport.

“Pretty lame more like.” Mumbles Howard, moving forwards faster than the rest of them in order to carry Maria’s luggage for her.

“Hmm.” Peggy teases. “At least I am confident in what I do.”

“Then why did you ask if it was too corny or not?” Howard questions bluntly.

Smirking, Peggy answers. “Because I wanted to wrangle compliments out of you.”

“Conceited.” Howard insults.

“Moustache.” Peggy fires back.

“Okay children.” Cutting in, Daniel turns to Peggy. “I thought it was great.”

“I did too.” Peggy smiles brilliantly.

“Uh huh.” Daniel shifts. “So um, how do you think Angie’s going to take it?”

“Take what?” Peggy avoids the question, speeding up to start a conversation.

“I love it when we share our feelings.” Daniel mutters, to no one in particular.

*

Holding her camera up in front of her, Peggy lies on the bed. “Howards house. Been here before. Here is the bedroom. Here is the door. Last time I, had a bedroom alone. But this time I, am sharing the throne. With Maria. She gives me diarrhoea…?” Peggy stops singing abruptly.

“Oi!” Maria shouts from across the room.

“I’m sorry.” Peggy smiles sheepishly. “I couldn’t think of a rhyme.”

“That’s alright smeggy Peggy.”

“Listen up!” Peggy objects. “I already have a rhyming nickname and it’s _leggy_ Peggy.”

“Maybe to some.” A smile dances on Maria’s lips. “But to me you’ll always be smeggy Peggy.”

Rolling her eyes, Peggy responds. “Alright, Maria Diarrhoea.”

“I’m going to have a shower. See you.” Maria disappears around the corner.

Shrugging, Peggy turns off the camera.

*

 **English:** Good luck with your meetup!

 **Angie:** I wish you could be here

 **English:** So do I, unfortunately we live on different sides of the planet

 **Angie:** Ughh I’m so nervous

 **English:** You shouldn’t be, you’re wonderful Angie

 **Angie:** Is that what you tell all the girls ;)

 **English:** No, just the particularly pretty ones

*

“How do I look? Do I look good? Who am I kidding, I always looks good. I hope Carol doesn’t show up you _know_ how annoying she is. I mean sometimes she’s nice but she seems to think friendship is just attacking each other. Are you sure that this is going to finish on time? I have lunch with my family at two.”

“Angie.” Placing her hands on Angie’s should, Sarah reassures her. “This is going to be fine. I’ve finished setting up, and everyone will be here in about fifteen minutes, and then you have four hours.”

“Don’t you think ten was a bit early?” Angie worries.

“Stop worrying!” Sarah instructs. “Who are you?”

“…Angie Martinelli?”

“And who is Angie Martinelli!?” Sarah seems to be continuing on with this pep talk that sounds like it came out of a cheesy rom com.

Brow furrowing, Angie answers. “Me?”

“No!” Sarah shouts. “Well - I mean yes but – Angie Martinelli is an amazing YouTuber who is going to go out there and show the world how hilarious and awesome she is!”

“Yes I am!” Angie straightens her back. “I am beautiful, strong and fucking funny and everyone’s gonna love me!”

“Yes!” Jumping into the air, Sarah agrees. “You are brilliant, nothing will go wrong.”

“I just wish Peggy was here.” Angie deflates.

“You don’t need Peggy.” Sarah says. “You are gonna be kickass regardless.”

“ _But I want her.”_ Angie whines.

“Okay whoa.” Holding up her hands, Sarah stops Angie. “You need to stop sounding like a hormonal teenage boy and get out there.”

“You need to get out there.” Angie huffs.

“You sound like a child.”

“ _You_ sound like a child.”

“Angie.”

“What.”

“Shut up.”

*

“Today is the day of Angie Martinelli’s big meet up. The day we surprise her socks off.” Peggy chuckles to the camera. “I can’t wait.”

“Can we all go out for drinks after?” Anna asks. Peggy and Maria’s room is tidy, Peggy having tidied it the day before. (This consisted of Maria moaning about Peggy picking up her clothes and “Why do we have to conform to tidiness I don’t care about living in mess” and Peggy harrumphing as she cleaned the room about “Not being able to focus in mess” and “Liking to clean because it helps her think”).

The walls are an eggshell blue colour, like a bare canvas and the carpet is red. Anna stands in the doorway, loitering for an answer to her question.

“Sure, maybe, yes. “Peggy answers, distracted as she packs her handbag.

“Oh my god.” Maria bounces over. “Is that a pocket knife?”

“I live in London.” Peggy explains.

“Oh no.” Maria shakes her head. “I wasn’t judging. I was just thinking yours looks way cooler than mine.”

“I don’t have a knife.” Anna looks confused. “Why do you need a knife?”

“For protection.” Maria clarifies.

“Oh I just do the old fashioned car key in hand thing.”

Shrugging, Peggy zips her bag. “That works too.” She looks around, smiling. “Are we ready to go?”

“Let’s go get the boys.” Maria smiles, leaving the room.

Peggy turns off the camera.

*

It turns out ‘the boys’ had been waiting for the girls for quite a while, slouched against the rapidly warming metal of Howard’s parents Porsche and looking quite bored as the sun shone down on them. “Sup.” Howard greets them.

Getting straight to the point, Peggy asks. “How much time do we have?”

Checking his watch, Jarvis replies. “Approximately 15 minutes.”

“Brilliant. So who’s coming?”

Sounding guilty, Ann replies. “Actually I really wanted Jarvis to show me around a little, I’ve never been here before. That is, if you don’t mind.”

“That’s cool.” Peggy reassures her. “Look around, have fun. Maria?”

Smiling sheepishly, Maria shifts her weight from foot to foot. “Actually Howard said he wanted to take me out for lunch.”

Glaring at Howard, Peggy figures she’ll let them off because she knows how important it is for them to build up their relationship. “That’s cool. You guys should get to know each other better.” Turning to Daniel, Peggy smiles. “I guess it’s just me and you then.”

Daniel returns the smile. “I guess so.”

*

The drive to Angie’s meet up is uneventful. Quiet music drifts through the car’s speakers and as Peggy holds the steering wheel she wonders why Howard even trusted her to drive what is practically 30,000 pounds on wheels.

“So what are you going to say?” Daniel breaks the silence from where he is sitting in the passenger seat, his crutch propped carefully beside him.

“I don’t really know.” Answers Peggy. Her father had always said that she’s been a ‘we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it’ kind of girl, someone who charges headfirst at things rather than wasting her time with intricate planning. She guesses this proves him right.

“Have you thought about it?”

“No Daniel.” Sarcasm drips off Peggy’s tone. “I wanted to go back to America because I forgot to check if the cheeseburgers really _were_ supersized and that’s all I’ve been thinking about this whole journey.”

 “Okay, okay.” Daniel holds up his hands in surrender. “You know if it were me-”

“It’s not.” Peggy grits her teeth.

“Yes but if it were.” Daniel continues. “I would say something really sweet.”

“No!” Peggy gasps. “I was planning on going there and insulting her.”

Shooting his friend a fed up look, Daniel sighs, waiting a second before continuing. “I’d tell her something like how I loved the way she did her hair, and I loved her lipstick and that she was the most beautiful person on Earth. But I don’t think that would be worth anything if she wasn’t amazing as well, so strong and smart and _kind_ to everyone she meets. I’d tell her how she makes me laugh and I’d be happy to laugh with her forever, if she didn’t mind that.”

A slightly heavy silence fills the car and Peggy feels guilt writhe in her. “Daniel, that was beautiful.”

“Thank you.” A sharp nod follows the words as Daniel goes back to looking straight ahead out of the perfectly polished front window. 

“You know,” Peggy sighs. “If this is too much for you, or you don’t want to come, you really don’t have to stay.”

Pondering Peggy’s words for a second, Daniels forehead crinkles slightly as he turns back to Peggy, donning a smile that doesn’t quite touch his eyes. “I just want to see you get your happy ending.”

Feeling a lump in her throat, Peggy manages to speak. “Yeah well, fingers crossed.”

*

“Hello. Yes it’s so nice to meet you.” Angie is shaking hands with about the seventh, boy cut, plaid wearing girl and realises she may have become the newest gay icon. Then again, she taught Sarah to avoid stereotypes so she should probably do that too.

It’s as she’s posing for a selfie with the girl, who excitedly introduced herself as Adelaide and gushed about how much she loved Angie, that Angie feels her phone buzz in her back pocket. “Sorry.” She says, turning around to check her messages.

“Oh it’s no problem.” Adelaide smiles. “I am just so happy to be here! I mean the only thing that could make this better is if Peggy Carter was here too but I know that’s never going to happen because she lives in England which is why her accent is so cool but that must be pretty hard for you guys, being friends over…”

Adelaide’s excited rambling fades to background noise as Angie reads her text message.

 **English:** Look up.

Heart thumping in her chest, Angie feel her breath catch and a tingle spread its way through her body as she reads the message. The back of her neck pricks, as it always does when she is anticipating something, and her eyes drift over the queue of her fans in eager confusion.

Seeing nothing, Angie tries to calm her racing pulse and turns back to Adelaide, nodding and smiling at her words. This time when her phone buzzes, Angie pulls it out immediately.

 **English:** You would be awful at Where’s Wally.

Angie looks up again, but this time as she does her eyes immediately connect with a pair of deep brown ones and a smiling face. “Oh my God.” She gasps.

Adelaide stops talking. “What.”

Ignoring the question, Angie starts running towards Peggy, who holds out her arms.

Behind them, Adelaide whispers. “God _is_ real.”

*

Having hugged Peggy tightly for what can be considered a healthy amount of time, Angie pulls back smiling, smiling and smiling so that her cheeks hurt. “What are you doing here English?”

“I missed you _so_ much.” Peggy answers, looking like she wasn’t quite finished hugging the life out of Angie Martinelli.

“It was unbearable wasn’t it?” Sympathizes Angie. “You should just move here and then I won’t have to go weeks whilst feeling like I’m missing something.”

“You missed me?” Peggy smiles softly.

“Of course.” Joking, Angie adds. “Though whether it was you or that accent.”

Laughing, Peggy feels joy bubble up in her throat. “I missed your stupid jokes.”

“I missed your stupid face.”

There’s a pause, where the two women seem to have forgotten about the world around them. Eye’s flitting down to Peggy’s lips, Angie decides to stop herself before doing anything stupid. “How about.” She breathes. “We finish off this meet up and then- shit.”

“What?” Peggy is enraptured in Angie’s gaze and the breaths she can feel dusting across her lips. Honestly Angie’s words sound slightly hazy.

“I have to do my family lunch. Okay how about this.” Angie takes a step back, letting her arms fall so that she is holding Peggy’s hands. “We finish of this meetup, then go to lunch with my family, then we can catch up. Yeah?”

Laughing, Peggy jokes. “You’re already taking me to meet the family? You move fast.”

“Shut up English, you talk too much.” Angie playfully hits Peggy’s arm. “Seriously though?”

“Yes, that sounds wonderful.” Peggy nods.

“You won’t be saying that after lunch with my family.” Mutters Angie, before turning around and facing the expectant crowd. “Everyone!” She shouts, holding up one of Peggy’s hands. “This is now changed from a Martinelli meet up to a Cartinelli meet up!”

The following cheer from the crowd is deafening.

*

“Just warning you, my family can be… intrusive.” Angie winces at the many, many memories of humiliating dinners.

“I’ve lived with Howard for four years.” Is Peggy’s answer. “I’m sure I can handle it.”

Frantically smoothing her clothes and hair, nervousness emits from Angie as she stands outside her front door. “I just,” She looks at Peggy, who is standing on the steps below her, her eyes wide with worry. “Some of my cousins can be rude and crass you know, and Nona is a handful, Ma and Pa are alright, though Ma might question you a little. Hector just got back from a business trip so he’s here today for the first time in ages.”

She seems to have stopped rambling now, and it’s nice to revel in the silence for a second. Smiling softly up at Angie, Peggy finds herself wanting to move up a step just so that she can calm Angie down, tell her it’s going to be alright because no matter how rowdy and insufferable Angie’s family are, Peggy is still going to love her.

She’s just about to do this, however, before she can, Angie opens her mouth and begins to speak at a million miles per hour again. “And then there’s Tony. He’s an absolute asshole. In his I’m better than everyone else stage that all teenage boys seem to pass at one point you know and-”

Peggy places a soft kiss on Angie’s lips, closed mouth, nothing more than a peck but enough to shut her up. Smiling down at her dumbstruck friend, Peggy whispers. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. Now come on.” Before walking through the old wooden door and leaving a speechless Angie behind her.

*

Throughout dinner Angie is fidgety. She acts the same, asks polite questions to Marco about his schoolwork, smiles at Ruth and all of the other people in her family who she can actually bear and sticks her middle finger up at Tony at least four times when no one is looking. Peggy is an expert in pleasing her family, something Angie has just learned, which is just unfair because Peggy seems to be an expert in everything.

Everything including surprise kisses, which Angie is always down for apart from when she has no idea what they mean.

And she had no idea what that meant.

One good thing to come out of all this is that Peggy is currently occupying the space that is usually Marco's, so Angie doesn’t have to put up with constant leg jiggling. It’s the small victories.

“So Peggy, you English then?” Angie’s Pa asks politely.

A loud scoff echoes from across the table as Nona voices her opinion, as usual. “Niccolo, it’s ‘are you English’, not ‘You English’. I will not have a son of mine speaking like he never went to school.”

“Right.” Angie’s dad forces a smile. “Sorry ma. Anyway _are_ you English?”

Peggy nods. “Uh huh, yes sir. Never lived anywhere else.”

“Please call me Nick.”

“Okay Nick.” Peggy takes a mouthful of food. “Yum. Elena this food is amazing.”

Angie’s Ma smiles politely. “Well at least one person around this table thinks so, everyone here is so ungrateful.”

At her words there is a mumbled chorus of thank you from the rest of the family.

Smirking, Tony speaks. “So Angie-”

“Tony!” Ruth interrupts him. “Not today.”

Thankful for Ruth’s ability to shut up her little brother, Angie quickly diverts the attention to Hector. “So, Hector?” She asks. “How was your holiday?”

“Oh you know.” Hector is twenty seven, with blonde hair and green eyes. They always joke about him being adopted, due to his complexion being a lot fairer than his parents, and it’s always then where Uncle Paulo and Aunt Jane become uncharacteristically quiet. “It was alright. I mean my boss was pretty demanding, but she was probably just PMS-ing or something.”

Peggy chokes on her mouthful of food as Angie rubs her back, feeling a slight bit of dread enter her system.

“Oh.” Hector lights up. “I actually know a joke about that. Why did they call it PMS?”

“Why?” Tony is looking at Hector with eager eyes.

“Because mad cow disease was already taken!” Hector guffaws at his own joke, Tony joining in with him and neither of them noticing that the rest of the table is looking down at their plates, thin lipped and willing them to shut up.

“Um.” Peggy stands up. “I’ve just realised I have to go… water all of Howards plants.”

“What?” Elena looks disappointed.

“Yeah. Um, Howard’s parents said it was urgent otherwise the plants would die, and I volunteered to do it.”

A silence falls around the table and everyone knows Peggy isn’t telling the truth. Luckily, Nick comes to her rescue. “That’s fine Peggy, it’s been lovely to meet you.”

“You too sir- I mean Nick. Thank you for lunch, it truly was lovely.” Shooting Angie a ‘come on’ look, Peggy grabs her coat and walks out the door. Angie stands up.

“Where do you think you’re going young lady?” Nona snaps.

“I was just-” Angie gestures to where Peggy has just walked out.

“Just what?” Nona’s tone is sharp and unrelenting.

Tony chooses this moment to be a dick. Oh wait he’s always a dick. Never mind. “Oh.” He booms. “Angie just wanted to be with her girlfriend.”

“I-” Angie objects, as she figures it wouldn’t be a Martinelli lunch without her wanting to kill Tony at least once. She closes her mouth abruptly when her Ma shoots her a look.

“Angie sit down.”

Harrumphing, Angie sits down. “It’s not fair.”

“You know Angie.” Tony leers. “If you wanted a quickie with her you could’ve planned a strategic bathroom break. Would’ve been easier.”

Standing up again, Angie ignores the warning signs her Ma shoots her and glowers at Tony. “You know what Tony. _Fuck_ you!” And then she storms towards the door.

“Angela! Watch your language!” Nona shouts, but Angie is already gone.

*

“Well that was entertaining.” Peggy looks straight ahead as she clutches the steering wheel.

Angie hasn’t said a word since she got in the car, and the lack of her constant rambling has left them in a heavy silence. The thing is, she could be thinking about how much she wants to kill Tony, or how much she loves her family even though she hates them, but she isn’t.

Of course she isn’t.

She’s thinking about cloudy skies outside her house and concrete steps, and the red lipstick she frantically rubbed off of her lips before walking in through the paint peeling, wooden door.

She’s thinking about kind brown eyes and warming smiles. Laughter and pillow forts and nicknames. Burnt omelettes, cooking fails, never have I ever and pasta peperonata.

She’s thinking about love.

“Pull over.” Angie says suddenly, and she feels Peggy jump at the words.

Cautiously, Peggy pulls over, shooting an uncertain glance at Angie. “Why?”

“You kissed me.”

Peggy blushes. “Yes, I suppose I did.”

“What does that mean?”

“Well suppose mean assume so…” Peggy makes a weak joke.

“No.” Angie’s forehead crinkles as she leans forwards in her seat, looking down. “What did the kiss mean? Like was it an ‘Angie you’re talking too much I need you to shut up this is the only way to assure that’ kiss. Or was it more? Like was it an ‘I think you’re kind of pretty so I’m gonna kiss you’ kiss or was it an ‘I really like you’ kiss. I need to know.” 

“Angie.” Peggy reaches over touches Angies cheek. “It was a… goddamn it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?  Goddamn it like you regret it because-” Angie is interrupted mid-sentence as Peggy curls her hand around the back of her neck and pulls her forward so that their lips touch again.

Pulling back, Angie worries. “Was that another shut up Angie kiss?”

“Angie.” Peggy whispers.

“What.” Angie looks up at Peggy, so that their eyes meet and not for the first time Angie thinks she could be swallowed whole by the shade of chocolate brown that Peggy’s eyes are.

“Can you please just let me kiss you?”

A giggle bubbles up into Angie’s throat and she nods. “Yes that would be nice.”

Peggy smiles. “Good.”

Peggy leans forwards once more, but this time Angie is completely ready for it, meeting her with parted lips and enthusiasm. Peggy pushes forwards, eager and trying to convey how much she wants this, how much she wants Angie.

Unbuckling her seatbelt, Angie awkwardly leans over the gearstick, so that the top half of her body is flush with Peggy’s. She lets out a small gasp as Peggy sucks her bottom lip, nibbling throwing herself head first into the kiss.

“Wait.” Angie breathes.

Peggy stops. “What.”

Climbing over the gearstick so that she is sitting on Peggy’s lap, Angie smiles. “That’s better.”

“Yeah it is.” Peggy smirks, before Angie leans forwards and takes complete control. Moving her hands upwards, Peggy tangles her fingers in Angie’s hair, pulling her closer as if she couldn’t get enough.

Its then she begins to feel it, as Angie braces her hands against Peggy’s shoulders and takes her breath away with each press op her soft, open lips and each swipe of her tongue. Peggy feels it as Angie moves away from her mouth, up to her ear and down her jaw, as if she were painting some exquisite picture on Peggy’s neck with each kiss. Peggy feels it deep in her stomach, arousal curling through her blood and sending tingles up her body. She pushes Angie back. “We should probably stop.”

“Why?” Angie is breathless.

“Because if we don’t now, then I’m not going to.”

“Yeah, probably a good idea.” Angie gets off Peggy, slumping back into the passenger seat.

"I mean I want to. I mean I flew out all the way here just to tell you I love you-" Peggy stops suddenly. 

“"Wait.” Angie smiles. “You love me?”

“I guess so.” Peggy admits.

“Poor you.” Angie jokes.

“What, no. Angie you’re wonderful. Out of anyone I’m glad it was you, even if you don’t love me back.”

Leaning forwards, Angie looks the most sincere Peggy has ever seen her. “Of course I love you back, you idiot.”

“Oh.” Peggy breathes.

“Yeah.”

“What do we do now?”

“We could always make out again.” Angie shrugs.

“Hmm.” A smile dances on Peggy’s lips. “That doesn’t sound like a bad idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you have no idea how long i spent procrastinating writing that kissing scene...


	9. The engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie makes inappropriate comments, Howard makes a speech and they all live happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a completely angst free fic, I hope you enjoyed the incredible fluffy ride. Thank you to everyone for your comments and kudos because I doubt i would've gotten it finished without that support. Oh and btw, in case its not clear, the tweets are over the course of a year and then the engagement party is around a year later.

**_Re: @AngieMartismelly:_ ** _#Cartinelli is real_

**_@APeggyCarter:_ ** _It sure is_

**_@HowardStark:_ ** _Gross_

_*_

**_Re: @APeggyCarter:_ ** _Who wants a girlfriend tag vid_

**_@AngieMartismelly:_ ** _I doooo_

**_@Dottiness:_ ** _Omg omg omg omg yesss_

**_@Adelaide234:_ ** _I think im dead_

_*_

**_Re: @APeggyCarter:_ ** _Flying back home :(_

**_@AngieMartismelly:_ ** _This sucks_

_@ **Cartinellishipper69** : noooooo_

_*_

**_Re: @HowardStark:_ ** _The scans show a boy!_

**_@MariaCarbonell:_ ** _Were calling him Anthony_

**_@HowardStark:_ ** _What? Okay, I think it’s a nice name_

**_@MariaCarbonell:_ ** _Good_

_*_

**_@APeggyCarter:_ ** _I may as well sell half my organs with the amount of money I’m spending on plane tickets._

**_@AngieMartismelly:_ ** _It’s worth it though right <3_

**_@APeggyCarter:_ ** _Definitely_

_*_

**_Re: @MariaCarbonell:_ ** _@HowardStark thinks the most romantic time to propose is when I’m still covered in placenta #relationshipgoals_

**_@HowardStark:_ ** _I was going to do it later but I got caught in the moment_

**_@APeggyCarter:_ ** _Whoa, congratulations you two. Don’t you think it’s a little soon?_

**_@HowardStark:_ ** _It’s what’s best for little Tony. Also I love @MariaCarbonell with everything_

**_@MariaCarbonell:_ ** _I love you too, even though you don’t know how to be romantic. I love little Tony more though._

**_@AngieMartismelly:_ ** _Petition to be the vodka aunts @APeggyCarter_

**_@APeggyCarter:_ ** _Yessss_

**_@HowardStark:_ ** _We’re having an engagement party with my parents in America, I’m inviting Anna and Jarvis, Peggy and Daniel. @AngieMartismelly, you in?_

**_@APeggyCarter:_ ** _I already know Howard, that’s why you left remember_

**_@HowardStark:_ ** _Oh duh silly me I’m such an idiot no, I WAS JUST INVITING YOU_

**_@APeggyCarter:_ ** _Whatever we’ll be there_

**_@AngieMartismelly:_ ** _Like Peggy would let you not invite me._

**_@HowardStark:_ ** _True._

_*_

“Stop it.” Peggy chuckles, trying to bat Angie away as she plants kisses over every inch of her face.

“What.” Angie pulls back, eyes wide and innocent. “I’m not allowed to welcome my girlfriend at the airport.”

“No.” Smiles Peggy. “You’re not allowed to leave lipstick marks all over your girlfriend’s face that I have to then spend hours wiping off.” 

“Oh I doubt it will take _hours._ ” Angie exaggerates the last word. Moving forwards and resting her forehead against Peggy, she whispers. “I’ll tell you what I _could_ do for hours.”

“Ahem.” Daniel walks up behind them and clears his throat loudly. “Whatever it is can you not do it at the airport?” 

“Daniel!” Running at him, Angie throws her arms around him in greeting. “It’s so nice to see you, and I was only talking about cooking.”

Raising an eyebrow, Daniel smiles. “Sure you were.”

“I _was.”_ Angie insists. “Wasn’t I, Peggy?”

“Sure.” Peggy agrees, moving to wrap her arm around Angie. Turning back to Daniel, Peggy adds. “Whatever Angie says is right.”

“Not fair.” Daniel scrunches his nose when Angie sticks her tongue out at him. “You’re biased.”

*

“So are we getting a taxi to Howard’s?” Daniel asks, even though he’s pretty sure Angie’s going to drive them, he’s just making conversation.

“Sort of.” Angie smirks, letting go of Peggy’s hand and drifting excitedly towards the car park.

“I know that look.” Peggy smiles. “What does ‘sort of’ mean?”

“It means I know someone who wanted to see you again, and she’s driving.” Just as the words come out of Angie’s mouth, Sarah spots them from across the parking lot and squeals in a way only Sarah can squeal.

“Peggy!” Sarah grins, running towards the group and embracing Peggy. “How’s England? How are you? When are you officially moving over?” Sarah’s eyes drift from Peggy. “Okay I have a lot of questions, but first of all, who is this handsome young man?”

Daniel smiles awkwardly, taking his hand out of his crutch and leaning on it so he can shake Sarah’s hand. “Daniel.”

Sarah does an exaggerated sigh. “And he’s British as well, God where do these people come from?”

“Uh, Britain?” Peggy supplies, confusion showing in her face.

“Hush hush.” Sarah shushes Peggy with a finger to her mouth. “Let’s go.” And with that she takes Daniel by the arm and leads him to the car.

“Sarah hasn’t changed a bit I see.” Peggy chuckles, as she links her fingers with Angies.

Wistfully, Angie smiles, placing a kiss on Peggy’s lips before pulling her to the car. “Not a bit.”

*

“Peggy, Angie, Daniel, woman I’ve never met before!” Anna greets them at the door of Howard’s house, doing an over exaggerated bow. “Come on in.”

“Oh I’m just the chauffeur.” Sarah waves, as the rest of the group enter the house. “Bye. Oh wait!” She seems to remember something. Pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket, she saunters over to Daniel and places it into his hand. “I’ll be seeing _you_ later.” She whispers, before strutting out of the house in a whiff of cheeriness and perfume.

Helplessly, Daniel turns to Angie, who strides forwards and looks at the paper. “Oh, her phone number.” Sympathetically, she pats Daniel on the shoulder. “You’ll never escape her. Sorry.”

Just as Daniel is standing dumbstruck in the corridor, a booming voice echoes through the walls. “Greetings friends. Come into the dining room.”

“Howard shut up you giant nerd.”

“No you shut up.”

“You shut up or you’ll wake the baby.”

“Oh sorry.” This is followed by the ever loudening sound of footsteps before Howard appears around the corner and whispers. “This way everyone.”

Following Howard into the dining room, the group is met with the smiling face of Jarvis, who Anna goes straight over to, Maria, holding baby Tony, who’s making little whimpering noises, and both of Howard’s parents.

“Peggy we’ve met.” Howard’s father booms. “But who is this beautiful young lady and this strapping young gentleman.”

Angie smiles. “Angie sir, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Nice to finally meet you too Angie. Please call me Howie. And this gentleman is.”

“Daniel. Nice to meet you.”

Howie shakes his hand. “Nice to meet you, I’m Howie and this is my lovely wife Jane.”

“Nice to meet you.” Jane smiles.

“Nice to meet you.” Angie and Daniel chorus.

“Please.” Maria cuts in. “Take a seat.”

“Not before I say hello to my godson.” Peggy declines, walking over. “How is little Tony these days.”

“Oh he was sleeping soundly before Howard decided to shout across the household.” Maria glares at her fiancé.

Howard smiles sheepishly. “It’s fine, Angie’s amazing at getting Tony to sleep.”

“You’re damn right I am.” Angie marches over. “Aww look at little baby Tony. Peggy can we just adopt him please.” She jokes

Sarcastically, Maria laughs. “Ha ha ha, no mine.”

Pouting, Angie holds out her hands. “Can I at least hold him?”

“Yeah sure.” Maria hands over the baby. “Just be careful, he’s just woken so he’s a bit tempestuous.”

“Ooh nice word usage.” Peggy compliments.

“Thanks, I forced Howard to watch Ten things I Hate About You with me last night.”

“I wish I was there to see that.” Comments Peggy, not really paying attention because she is so distracted by the baby falling asleep in Angie’s arms.

Sighing, Angie leans down to kiss the top of Tony’s head as he falls asleep. “Aww Peg he smells so much like a baby.”

“That’s because he is a baby Ange.”

“No but you know the tops of babies heads always smell so much like baby.” Angie insists.

“Yeah yeah I know.” Peggy smiles, watching Tony drift off to sleep. “I think it’s time to put him to bed now.”

“Yeah, dinner will be better if he’s not screaming.” Maria cuts in, taking the baby from Angie and placing him in his cot. “Trust me his crying keeps me up all night, if I have to hear it during dinner as well I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“Come on Angie.” Peggy takes her girlfriend’s hand and leads her to the table.

“Oh Peggy!” Angie jumps suddenly. “I just remembered,” she pulls a small keyring out of her pocket and holds it up to her face. “I got this at the airport, it reminded me of you.”

Chuckling, Peggy reads the words on it. “Keep calm and kick ass. Angie you know how cheesy that is right? You got me a keep calm thing. A keep calm thing.”

Angie hops up and down excitedly. “But do you like it?”

Leaning forwards, Peggy wraps her arms around Angies wait and pulls her in for a kiss. “I love it.”

“Awesome.”

“Food!” Howard shouts and the two woman turn around and sit down in their seats.

“What are we having?” Daniel asks, politely.

“Well there’s a leek and potato soup for starters, followed by roast beef, with a nice lemon soufflé for pudding.” Jarvis answers.

Looking confused from her spot next to Howard, Maria questions. “How on earth do you know that?”

Jarvis smiles politely at Maria. “I listen.”

“Leek and potato soup? Is that nice?” Angie whispers, leaning in close so that only Peggy can hear her.

Tight lipped, Peggy replies. “I tolerate it.”

“So no then.” Angie looks smug.

“I never said that.”

“Uh huh English.” Angie nods, teasing Peggy. “Whatever you say.”

“I am going to eat it!” Peggy shouts, louder than she planned.

“Jeez Peg,” Angie looks up, wide eyed, as all of the attention is diverted to them. “Don’t talk about our sex life at the table.”

Blushing now, Peggy stammers. “Uh Mr and Mrs Stark, I can assure you that was not what I-”

Howard’s father lifts his hand, silencing Peggy. “It’s perfectly fine Peggy, Jane and I were young once too.” 

Shutting up, Peggy is still slightly flustered, as she sends a side glance to Angie only to see her pulling a face that basically conveys ‘I can’t laugh but I can’t hold it in.’ Her mouth is curved slightly at the edges, cheeks compressed and red and she shakes ever so slightly, curls moving with each vibration of silent laughter that passes through her body. Peggy wants to reprimand her for being crass, but when she gazes at her girlfriend she is just reminded why she fell in love in the first place so instead she laces their hands under the table, thinking that what Angie said was actually quite funny, despite its crudeness.

“Right.” Howard clears his throat. “So before we start eating, I’d like to make an announcement.”

“Oh my God!” Anna gasps sarcastically. “Are you getting engaged?!”

Shooting Anna an incredibly unimpressed look, Howard continues. “Yes, as you all _already know,_ I am engaged to this beautiful woman.” He gestures to Maria, who blushes. “Anyway, I wanted to make a speech about how much I love Maria and-”

A loud clanging interrupts his speech as Angie goes to take a spoonful of her soup, but drops the spoon as the starter burns her tongue, causing soup to splash across the table. “Oops.” She at least has the audacity to look sheepish.

“Angie, I said before we eat!” Howard face palms.

“I was hungry.” Defends Angie. “Sorry.”

“Next time please try not to dirty my house.”

That was probably the wrong choice of words for Howard to use because the next thing that comes out of Angies mouth is, “Well I guess you don’t want to hear what me and Peggy were planning on doing tonight.”

“Angie!” Peggy exclaims. “Not in front of the baby.” She gestures over to Tony’s cot.

“Pshh.” Angie waves away the concern. “He’s asleep, and anyway, it’s not like he knows what we’re saying.”

“Actually I was reading a lot of baby books and babies pick up a lot of things.” Howard speaks up, before clearing his throat and continuing. “Anyway, as I was saying.” He turns to Maria. “Maria Collins Carbonell, our relationship started off in the most unconventional way.”

This statement earns chuckles from around the room, and bemused smiles from Howard’s parents, who, Peggy can imagine, must have been hard to talk to about the whole unplanned pregnancy thing.

Howard carries on. “Yes it was unconventional, but I’m glad it happened. We all know I’m bad at speeches so all I’m going to say is this: I am _so so_ glad you stormed into that pub and knocked some sense into me. You ground me, you’re the person who stops me doing stupid things and drinking too much and I love you so much. The only person who I love more than you is Tony, and that’s because he is a fusion of the two most awesome people I know.” This earns more laughter from around the table.

“Maria.” Howard speaks softly. “I am so happy that I am getting the chance to marry you, and I promise I will do everything to be a loving husband and father. And I just wanted to say, that around this table, with the woman of my dreams, my beautiful son, my amazing parents and all four of Tony’s godparents, I have never been happier. Jarvis, I want you to be my best man.”

“It would be an honour Howard.” Jarvis nods.

“Anna, thank you for always being amazing. Peggy and Angie, I’m so glad you two are together now because oh my god it was hard to watch you running in circles. I just want to say that I am proud to call all of you my family.”

Maria stands up, placing a gentle kiss on Howard’s cheek. “Let’s drink to that.”

“Amen.” Anna agrees, raising her glass, Jarvis and Howard’s parents following her lead.

Peggy stands and so does Angie. “To happy endings.” Peggy smiles.

Repeating the words, everyone else sips their drinks.

Quickly, Angie steals a kiss off of Peggy’s lips and it tastes like promises and summer and she smiles before pulling back and whispering. “To happy endings.”

Peggy nods and kisses Angie again, savouring the way their bodies melt together like champagne bubbles.

“Oh shit.” Angie pulls back.

“What?” Murmurs Peggy, hazy from the amount of love in the room. (Or perhaps the champagne.)

Angie chuckles, running a hand through her hair. “I forgot to feed peanut.”

“And to think Howard trusts you with his child.” Peggy teases.

“Hmm.” Angie smiles. “I guess he just sees me as responsible.”

Peggy snorts and sits down. “You’re so funny.”

Laughing, Angie sits next to her, placing a kiss on her cheek. “Oh just shut up and eat your soup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you come over to my tumblr I may be taking prompts soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions about this fic then visit me on tumblr at piegodess.tumblr.com - im tagging it #ytau


End file.
